I can't walk, so how can I run?
by Occasionaldrabble
Summary: Begins after Elsa confronts Maria at the party, but Maria doesn't leave the Villa. Instead she finds solace down by the lake. But when a storm blows up Maria has an accident that may change everything. Will the Captain see her and his situation with Elsa differently…and will Maria walk again?
1. Brewing storm, impending fate

**I can't walk, so how can I run?**

**Summary:** Begins after Elsa confronts Maria at the party, but Maria doesn't leave the Villa. Instead she finds solace down by the lake. But when a storm blows up Maria has an accident that may change everything. Will the Captain see her and his situation with Elsa differently…and will Maria walk again?

****DISCLAIMER: I own no characters or basic story plot of The Sound Of Music****

**CHAPTER 1: Brewing storm, impending fate**

Maria stood in her room after watching Elsa walk out her bedroom door, with her words continuously replaying over and over in her mind…_"There's nothing more irresistible to a man than a woman who's in love with him"-"The funny thing is he thinks he's in love with you too"_*_._ Maria couldn't move, blink or make a sound, she barely remembered to breathe. _'Could it be true?...NO! How could I be so foolish to even consider…but then there have been times when we have looked, no gazed at each other and it was easy to believe then that he might have some feelings towards me.'_ Maria knew she had to move, to think, to inhale (she realised she was holding her breath), so she went to the place that had given her so much solace since she had arrived at the Von Trapp Villa.

* * *

As Maria made her way out the back doors of the Villa and onto the back patio she took in a deep cleansing breath and looked out onto 'her' mountain in the distance, shrouded by the golden sunset and the impending star lit night. She was surprised it was still so warm out and vaguely wondered if it may storm later, but the thought was dropped as quickly as it was picked up when she saw the glowing reflection of the sunset on the lake. This is where Maria was headed to clear her mind…and heart.

She slowly made her way down the back steps of the Villa and along the path that led to the iron gates at the small pier of the private lake. The row boat the children and she had fallen out of on that fateful day was moored to the lakes bank, bobbing calmly in the small current that was lapping the shore. Maria reflected back on that afternoon as she pushed open the gates and sat on the step leading down into the water.

She remembered the fun the children had had, and the joyous looks on their faces when they saw their father after so many weeks away, only to quickly return to their military like persona and posture once the Captain blew his silly whistle.

Maria remembered the way her heart fell in her chest watching this sudden transformation in the seven children, but most of all she remembered the look of anger on their fathers face and the argument that ensued once the children had been dismissed.

_'How could it be true that he loves me if he could so easily have talked to me that way?' _But then Maria remembered the kind and gentle way he had approached her when he acknowledged his mistakes and behaviours in not knowing his children, and he asked her to stay.

Maria sat unthinking for a few moments just to give her overly worrying mind and soul some peace so that she could begin to think about how she was going to approach the situation. Maria knew she had strong feelings for the Captain, but she knew that she could never act upon these..._'Or can I?_' She sighed in despair.

In the background Maria could hear the party was still in full swing, and she knew that dinner would start to be served soon, but she just couldn't face going back in and sitting with all those upper class boars…she wasn't part of that world.

As she listened Maria was sure she heard the distant sound of thunder rolling across the mountains. _'Well looks like I'll be sharing my bed with seven little bodies tonight' _she thought, as she remembered the last time a storm had raged around the Villa at night. _'Only this time I'll be sure not to sing too loudly, so as not to be caught out of bed past the children's bedtime'_. Maria gave a little snicker at the thought of that night and the impending argument that followed only a week later, with Maria telling the Captain it was unacceptable to expect the older three children to go to bed at the same time as the younger ones, with Maria winning in the end.

* * *

"_Liesl is not a child anymore, she's practically a woman! And Friedrich and Louisa are not far behind. You need to give them the chance to grow into adults, which means starting with not treating them like children anymore!" _

_Maria had endured more nights than she could handle of complaints from the older children regarding their having to go to bed at the same time as their younger siblings, and Maria fully agreed. She promised the children that this would be the last night they would have to suffer this madness, as she was going to go speak with their Father as soon as she had tucked the little ones into bed. Maria received smiles all round from the children as they kissed their Governess on the cheek goodnight. _

_As Marta finally drifted off to sleep (she was the one that always tried to stay awake to hear the end of the same fairytale every night), Maria snuck across the room, switched off the light and gently closed the door behind her. As she walked down the hallway, she walked with a purpose in her stride; the purpose of seeking out her employer to give him a piece of her mind, which she had done more frequently in the past weeks. When she found him he was sitting in his study with his feet resting on his desk. She couldn't help but notice the weathered look on his face, the tiredness in his shoulders and the sadness to his eyes. He had loosened his tie and had undone the first two buttons of his shirt…'Stop staring Maria!' she chastised herself. As she knocked and entered his office the argument had ensued. Although Maria won this round (again), she couldn't help but feel bad for provoking an argument when he was clearly so deep in thought and possibly worrying about something else._

* * *

Maria put a halt to this memory as she knew where her thoughts and feelings had led her dreams that night. '_Why oh why did I have to fall in love with a man who a) is well above my station, b) is already practically engaged, and c) could never possibly fall in love with me. I mean I'm a dirt poor, farm girl who is preparing to become a nun for goodness sakes!_'

Maria realised in that moment when she thought of becoming a nun a very heavy feeling seemed to drop into the pit of her stomach, and she began to realise she may no longer want to fulfil that dream, but rather pursue a new path.

As though God were listening and seeking her out, a gust of wind blew nearly knocking her sideways, and then the heavens opened up and unleashed a storm, in what seemed to be right on top of the Villa. Without even a single drop for warning the rain immediately started pelting down on top of Maria where she sat on the step by the lake and instantly soaked her through. As she jumped up to run up the steps to the shelter of the back patio, Maria's shoes slipped on the already wet and slick steps. She was too slow in grabbing the iron gate to prevent her from completely falling and her feet flew right out from underneath her.

_'Not in the lake, please Lord'_ was all Maria could think as she felt herself falling through mid-air. Maria did avoid falling into the lake, but she did not avoid the sharp edge of the step as her back collided with the ground. She instantly felt a sharp pain jolt through her body and cried out. As she lay there trying to regain her senses through the pain, the rain kept plummeting down like Gods way of punishing her for her recent thoughts and feelings. It was only when Maria built up her courage to push past the pain and try to stand herself upright that she realised she had no control over the use of her legs. Maria tentatively leant forward, causing pain to shoot through her small body, and reached out and touched her right leg. She felt nothing.

_To be continued…_

*Direct quote from the 1965 version of The Sound of Music


	2. The hope of discovery

**CHAPTER 2: The hope of discovery**

As the guests sat around the numerous tables set up in the formal dining room, Georg couldn't help but look at his watch on numerous occasions and glance towards the double doors leading out into the main foyer. _'What is taking Maria so long? We can't hold off on dinner for much longer, the chef is already restless back there in the kitchen waiting to serve his latest masterpiece'_ Georg thought to himself with frustration, and a tiny bit of concern, although he wouldn't admit it to be.

As Franz began to approach him from the kitchen door for a second time to enquire about serving the first course, Georg gave a sigh and then a slight nod towards him before he even reached his table_. 'We cannot wait any longer. I should have known from her first night here to expect Fraulein Maria to be late to every meal!'_ But Georg still could not shake the tiny feeling of worry that something may have happened. This soon dissipated into the background however as the conversation around him flowed freely and drew him in fully.

Georg couldn't help but notice that Elsa seemed to be oozing with more fake elegance and charm than usual. She touched his arm on more than one occasion, and he couldn't help but feel a slight revulsion when she did. And then he began to pick out all the little things that seemed to annoy and irritate him about her; the way her hair always sat so perfectly in her up-style coiffure, the way she held her hand to her chest every time she laughed at a joke that wasn't even funny enough to smirk at, the tilt of her head as she bought the champagne glass to her lips, and the way she flirted with all men, married or not. Then his thoughts turned to another woman, naturally charming and elegant without an ounce of effort, a woman who he had been thinking about more frequently these past weeks. A woman who now occupied his dreams night after night. A woman who would never care for such things as grand parties, champagne, tuxedoes and gowns, the way that he too never cared for such things, or ever cared for these boars around him discussing politics, money and war.

_'Stop it Georg! There is no sense to this train of thought, there is no way she could ever care for you the way you do for her'_. Georg had admitted to himself some weeks ago that he had feelings for his children's Governess, was possibly even in love with her, but he knew that she could never care for such a tyrant as he. He was an old Naval Captain with seven unruly children, how could anyone so young and carefree care for such a man.

But even as the conversation of the Aristocrats around him continued he couldn't help his thoughts straying back to her face, her striking blue eyes and her lips…oh her lips. He thought about the way he watched her lips whenever the two talked in his study after the children had retired to bed, when she sang so beautifully, and even when she heatedly argued with him.

Georg suddenly realised that Maria had not yet attended dinner and he had had no word from her as to why. He decided that she was probably caught up with the children, as he had heard the storm break over the Villa not long before dinner was served, and decided to check that everything was alright once the guests had departed for the night. Max then engaged Georg in a conversation with one of the other guests seated at his table, about the mechanics of the new Austrian naval submarines, and Maria's absence was soon forgotten.

* * *

Maria lay on the steps crying from the pain and screaming for help, but the wind, rain and thunder caused her cries to be carried off like a whisper on a mountain top. As the night and clouds closed in Maria knew that she would not be found out here, and so decided that she had to try and help herself. Pushing past the pain that coursed through her body with every movement, she turned herself onto her stomach and used her arms to pull herself up the steps away from the now pounding waves of the lake. The boat moored on the bank had long since broken free and was madly crashing around in the water far from the shore. As Maria finally dragged her body up onto the path leading up to the patio she looked up and cried even harder at the distance she could see she had to go before she reached safety and possible rescue. But Maria had always had strength and determination in her small body and so she mustered up all the willpower she had and began to drag her lifeless legs behind her upper torso towards the Villa.

* * *

The children were in their nursery waking up one by one at the increasing cracks of lightening and booms of thunder. The youngest two, Gretl and Marta, were huddled with Brigitta on her bed in their room, while the older two girls and the boys sat in their rooms with their knees curled up to their chests and their faces buried in their hands away from the flashes of lightening.

Gretl was the first to suggest they go and find their Fraulein, even though they weren't allowed to be out of bed. It wasn't until three consecutive cracks of thunder crashed loudly over the Villa that the other two girls agreed and all three sprinted down the hallway towards their Governess' bedroom, only to be met by their other four siblings already in the hallway headed in the same direction. As all seven children reached the door leading into Fraulein Maria's room, they each looked at one another and decided just to enter, knowing that she would still be awake and probably expecting them after hearing the storm break.

After pushing open the door and running into the room, all seven children developed simultaneous looks of shock, as their Governess was nowhere to be seen. Gretl turned to her oldest sister with tears in her eyes and asked where her Fraulein was. Leisl looked down at her scared little face and gave her a reassuring hug and said that Maria may be busy helping in the kitchen for the party or something. Leisl told all her siblings to go back to the older girls' room and she would read everyone a story, and maybe sing a lullaby. They all meandered back down the hallway, with a suspicious and slightly worried Leisl trailing behind. '_Where could Fraulein Maria be? She would have told us if she were joining the party.'_

* * *

The party began to wind down around midnight and the guests began to say their goodbyes to the host and hostess. By 01:00am everyone had left and the aftermath of a grand and glorious party could be seen, with empty plates and numerous champagne glasses strewn around the great hall and ballroom. Georg began to make his way towards his study for a cigar and a nightcap, Elsa already having said her goodnights a half hour earlier, when he remembered to look in on the children and make sure they weathered the storm ok.

As he checked in on each of the children's bedrooms they were all fast asleep, each in their own beds, which came as a great surprise to him. When he came upon the older girls' room however, a slight stir from Leisl told him that not everyone was asleep. Georg made his way over to his oldest daughter to make sure she was feeling alright, and as he approached her he could tell that she was troubled by something. Georg sat on the edge of her bed and gently stroked the side of her cheek.

"Did you enjoy the party father?" Leisl asked.

"Very much so Leisl, and next year so will you." Georg said, although he did not quite get the joyous response he was expecting from the young woman. "Leisl is anything the matter?" Georg looked into his daughter's eyes beseeching her to tell him.

Leisl looked back into her father's eyes and knew she could say what was on her mind. "I hope Fraulein Maria enjoyed the party also, but we did miss having her to comfort us during the storm tonight."

Georg looked at his daughter with a confused expression on his face. "Leisl, Fraulein Maria didn't make it back down for dinner after you children sang."

"Well she wasn't in her room when we all went searching for her during the storm, so we assumed she must have been down at the party." Leisl looked up at her father with an increasingly worried expression.

Georg tried to keep a straight face so as not to show his daughter that he too was worried about their Fraulein's whereabouts. "I'm sure she is just making herself useful in the kitchen helping with the clean up or something Leisl, not to worry my darling. Now try to go to sleep. Goodnight."

Leisl gave her father a small kiss on the cheek and turned over to go to sleep. As Georg left the room he couldn't help but smile at how much Maria was right, Leisl was growing into a woman.

* * *

Maria lay halfway up the path to the patio, the rain still pelting her back, and stopped dead in her tracks and sobbed. She was exhausted from the pain and the turmoil of having to drag her full body weight up the stone path. She could go no further. She lay on the wet ground with the rain soaking her already drenched clothes and body, and look up into the miserable night sky, sending up a little prayer. _'Dear Lord, I do not have the strength to go on. Please Lord I put myself in your hands to find me the strength and safety to get through the night. Amen._' And with that Maria collapsed on the path, unable to move another inch.

* * *

Georg began to walk down the hallway to go back to his study when, on a whim, he decided to check and see if Maria had made it to her bedroom for the night. As he slowly approached the door he noticed that it was slightly ajar and so he pushed it open enough so he could poke his head around the door to see if Maria was inside without disturbing her. As Georg peered into the room however, he was greeted with the same sight as the children had been…an empty room devoid of its Governess.

Georg stepped into the room further to see if she was sitting in one of the chairs in the corner and noticed her nightgown still hanging on the bed post. He decided that she had obviously not made her way to bed yet, and so decided to head towards the kitchen and the clean up taking place in the ballroom to check and see if she was helping the staff there. As he made his way to the top of the stairs he saw Max making his way up them on his way to bed.

Max spotted Georg at the same time and looked up at him and said "Wonderful party old friend. Did Elsa's endless dancing not tire you out enough to go to bed yet?"

Georg looked at him with a worried but friendly expression and stated "I just went to check on the children and Leisl informed me that Fraulein Maria was not in her room when they went to find her during the storm. I have just gone to check on her myself, because as you know she did not make it back down to the party, but she is still not in her room. Have you seen her floating around in the kitchen or ballroom helping with the clean up?"

Max looked at his friend with a knowing expression and said "No Georg, she was not in the kitchen when I just left it, and I have not seen her since she went to her room to change for dinner. I did see Elsa follow her up the stairs but I assumed she was going to powder her nose or something." He gave a small laugh.

Georg gave his friend a smirk and then bid him goodnight.

Max watched as Georg headed towards the kitchen, and knew that his old friend was searching for more than his children's '_Governess'_. He then turned and continued up the stairs towards his room.

As Georg came upon the kitchen, Frau Schmidt was just exiting.

"Oh good evening Captain. I trust the party was a success?" Frau Schmidt said as she noticed the Captain in the doorway.

"Yes Frau Schmidt, very successful indeed. My compliments to the staff for a job well done." He smiled at her. "I wonder, have you seen Fraulein Maria, she seems to have disappeared after the children's performance."

Frau Schmidt noted a hint of worry in the Captains voice. "The last I saw of Maria she was headed out the back doors to the patio not long before dinner was served, but she surely would have come in before the storm hit."

The Captain gave Frau Schmidt a half-hearted smile and nod, and bid her goodnight with another hearty thankyou. As she left the kitchen Georg turned and started to make his way to the back patio, only to be stopped by the shrill voice of the one person he was hoping not to run into again tonight.

"There you are Georg darling! I couldn't sleep so I came to entice you into sharing a night cap with me." Elsa noticed the distressed and determined look on Georg's face.

Georg looked at Elsa with the most genuine smile that he could conjure and tried to come up with an excuse as to why he couldn't join her. "Oh Elsa I'm much too tired. I was just going to check that everything has been settled for the night and then head to bed myself."

Elsa knew that Georg was lying but chose not to call him on it, and instead gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and bid him goodnight and _sweet dreams_. Georg recoiled from the innuendo behind her last statement, but hid it well from her.

As Elsa walked away, Georg suddenly remembered what Max had said and so asked "Elsa, did you see Fraulein Maria after you and she went upstairs just before dinner?"

Elsa knew that Georg was trying to hint that she may have something to do with Maria not attending dinner, so she used all her years of crafted fake charm, and stated "Now Georg darling, I went to powder my little nose and came straight back down for dinner. I never even saw Fraulein Maria".

Georg knew she was not telling the whole truth but he gave her another nod, and waited for her to turn back towards the stairs before making his way to the back doors again.

As Georg stepped out onto the patio he realised how wild the storm must have been as there were leaves and tree branches everywhere. The patio was still very wet and slippery and a moderate drizzle continued to fall. He looked about the patio but could not see Maria. He began to worry a little more and so decided to search around the grounds, thinking Maria may have taken shelter under a tree or inside the gazebo.

As he stepped down the first step toward the path leading to the lake he noticed that the iron gates were open. Thinking they must have been blown open by the storm he headed towards them in order to close them, so the children did not come rushing down here tomorrow and possibly fall in. As Georg made it down the stairs and took two steps along the path, he could see a dark figure laying half way down it, all hunched up in a ball. He approached it thinking it may have been an animal wounded in the storm, but as he got closer and his eyes adjusted in the darkness he recognised the limp golden hair, and the soaking blue pattern of the dress. "MARIA?!" Georg yelled out as he began to run towards her.

She didn't respond, didn't move. Georg began to panic and threw himself down onto his knees beside her, pulling her lifeless body into his lap. Checking for a pulse and listening for her breathing Georg realised that she was alive, but barely. He began to yell for help as he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her stone cold body.

Franz and Frau Schmidt came rushing out onto the patio as Georg yelled for someone to call for the doctor. Frau Schmidt rushed back inside to telephone him while Franz ran down the steps towards Georg, with Maria lying unmoving in his arms.

Georg held her close and constantly whispered for her to hold on. "Don't you leave me, you can't leave us Maria".

As Franz reached them Georg was already lifting Maria off the ground and into his arms.

"Gather as many blankets as you can and stoke the fire in my study. We will put her in there, it's the warmest room in the house." Georg commanded to Franz as he walked with Maria in his arms towards the Villa. Franz ran ahead to prepare what had been asked, while Georg gently carried the still lifeless Maria in through the back of the house.

_'Please Lord, don't take her from my family… from me' _he pleaded as he carried her through to his study and placed her on the leather couch. All Georg kept thinking to himself was _'You're safe now Maria, I have found you. I'll never let you go again'._

Somehow through all the chaos and physical and emotional torment, Maria knew that she was safe, that she was going to survive, that she was home.

_To be continued…_


	3. Waking up

**CHAPTER 3: Waking up**

As the flames in the fireplace crackled and died down to soft glowing embers, two hands held one another's, heavy from the backdrop of the night's events. Maria lay on the leather couch in the Captains study, wrapped heavily in the mountain of blankets that Franz had found after Maria had been bought in from the storm. She had not woken from the deep state her mind had fallen into, but she had become increasingly stronger throughout the night. Georg had sat by her side after the Doctor had left, taken her hand in his, and had not budged all night. He now soundly slept resting against the edge of the couch, dreaming of the events that occurred after he had found her.

* * *

_The Doctor had been summoned quickly through the front doors when he arrived and led directly to the Captains study, no pleasantries were exchanged as they usually would. As the Doctor entered there was a scene of chaos that greeted him…a young woman, who he knew to be the families Governess, laying on the couch covered in blankets, looking paler than the snow in December, the Captain pacing back and forth and barking orders to his staff to heat some water and bring extra fire wood, and the children all standing around their Governess crying and hugging one another, afraid they would lose their beloved Fraulein. _

_The Doctor swung into action and ordered everyone out of the room, asking Frau Schmidt to stay to help him examine Maria. Georg looked at the Doctor ready to argue but knew it would do him no good, and so gathered the children together and led them out into the foyer to wait. _

_Elsa had made her presence known not long after the Doctor had arrived but had decided it best that she too wait in the foyer. When Georg caught sight of her outside the door he couldn't help but have a fleeting thought that this was somehow her fault. She did not try to approach the family, but instead kept her distance and allowed them the space to comfort each other. _

_After a while the children were becoming restless from having no news of their Fraulein, and Georg had to admit that there was a war waging between his heart and his head right now as to whether he should go back into the study to find out what was taking so long. It was only the voice of one of his children that stopped him from doing so. _

_Little Gretl had looked at her father from where she was resting on his lap and said "If Fraulein Maria were here with us she would sing about her favourite things to pass the time." _

_Georg looked at his youngest child and smiled at the kindness yet naivety in her beautiful face. All the children seemed to brighten at this comment, but before their thoughts of doing just that were spoken aloud the Doctor opened the study doors and stepped out. He motioned for Georg to come in. Georg placed Gretl down off his lap and made his way into the study, his heart pounding a mile a minute, praying to God it was not the news he was dreading to hear. 'How will I tell the children? If she is…I won't be able to go on. STOP IT! She is going to be fine Georg'. _

_As he walked further into the study he could see Maria still laying where she had been placed on the couch, her chest slowly but steadily rising, still in a deep state of unconsciousness…but alive! _

_"Your Fraulein has suffered a great shock to her system. From examination she has suffered a severe blow to her back, from what I cannot say" the Doctor said in answer to the question in Georg's eyes and on the edge of his lips. "I believe she may have some damage to her spine, but we won't know until she wakes up. She needs rest, warmth and a lot of care Georg. We cannot move her tonight. I will come back in the morning to check on her." _

_The Doctor made to leave and Georg grabbed his arm and shook his hand as hard as he could. __"Thanks Doc." _

_The Doctor read the look in Georg's eyes and knew that Maria meant more to him than he could express. _

_As the Doctor left the study and looked at the seven worried faces still waiting outside, he said "You may all go in and see her now, but your Fraulein needs rest so be quiet, be gentle and be quick" he winked at them as they all began to scamper into the study. _

_Georg heard the commotion at the door and looked up in time to see his seven children entering the study. He put his finger to his lips to indicate for them to be silent, but motioned with his other hand for them to come closer. _

_As the children approached Maria they all looked worried, she looked so fragile. None of them touched her, afraid she might break into a thousand pieces if they did, and Georg was glad they didn't, not wanting them to disturb her. The children all just seemed to stand around staring at their Governess and each other. After a time Georg decided that there was nothing that the children's stares could do for Maria, and that it was well past their bedtime, so he gently suggested that the children head up to bed and get some sleep, their Fraulein would still be here in the morning…'I will make sure of that' he thought to himself. _

_The children kissed or hugged their father goodnight one by one as they left the study. Leisl was the last to approach him and, as she did, he could see the utter despair in her eyes. He knew what this reminded her of, and couldn't help but ache inside for what the children must be going through. Georg pulled his oldest daughter into his arms and squeezed her tightly. Leisl let out a soft sob and held her father back, grateful that he understood without her having to say a word. _

_"We won't lose her, I promise." He whispered into her ear and then kissed her on the head. _

_Georg slowly released his daughter and gave her a firm but reassuring look. Leisl nodded and then left the study to join her siblings in attempting to find sleep for the few hours before morning. _

_Georg stood standing there for a few moments thinking about how this all seemed too familiar to him also. He took a deep steadying breath and resolved that this time it would not end in the same way. Georg turned around to look at his…yes she had become his now…Maria lying helpless on the couch. She looked so much smaller and fragile covered and piled up with all those blankets, but he knew that under all that, deep inside Maria there was a strength that would never fail, no matter how overwhelming the situation. _

_Georg approached her form on the couch, sat down beside her, took her hand in his and began to pray. He prayed for her to live, for her recovery, for her to return to his family…and he prayed that if she woke up she would hopefully accept the welcome of his family into their lives…forever._

* * *

There was a noise in the distance that Georg couldn't quite grasp at. It was so far away yet so familiar, and as he became aware that he was still in the grips of the realm of sleep, he began to fight against it so that he could wake up and place the sounds he was hearing. As he opened his eyes and his senses began to sharpen he realised he was in his study..._'and on the floor no less!_' Georg could now tell that the sounds were the clattering of pots and pans, the sweep of a broom and the movement of furniture for cleaning…the sounds of the beginning of everyday in the Von Trapp villa. But this didn't explain why he was on the floor of his study, fully dressed in his tuxedo from the party. And that's when it all came rushing back to him.

The storm, the children upset, the Doctor and finding Maria unconscious. As Maria came to his mind he remembered why he was on the floor and that she was still very much next to him on the couch. As he shifted his head around to see if Maria had awoken yet, he realised he was still clasping her hand in his and marvelled at the warmth that it produced compared to last night when he had found her stone cold lifeless body out in the rain. He gently ran his thumb across her knuckles, hoping she may wake at the sensation…but she didn't.

Georg looked at her face and noticed that she had colour back in her cheeks. _'Oh how I wish I could kiss her cheek…her lips'_ he thought to himself as he continued to sit next to her, staring at her flawless and naturally beautiful features. Just as Georg was about to reach up and gently stroke her cheek, a soft knock sounded at the door and Georg knew just who would be awaiting entrance on the other side.

He tentatively stood up, now very aware of the fact he had spent the night sleeping on the hard ground, as his back gave a very certifiable crack and his legs refused to straighten as he began to walk towards the door. Georg opened the study door quietly so as not to disturb Maria, and saw seven young worried and tired faces all pleading with their eyes that nothing untoward had occurred during the hours they had managed to find sleep (some much less than others). Their Father stepped out of the study and pulled the door closed without latching it, and smiled broadly down at them.

"Fraulein Maria has still not woken up but she is much warmer and she has colour back in her cheeks. It is just a matter of time children to know whether Maria will have any permanent injuries, but you know as well as I do that there is not much in this world that can slow down Fraulein Maria."

All of the children cheered and smiled at knowing their Fraulein was still with them, and although they all desperately wanted to see her and hold her they also knew better than to try and persuade their father to let them do so at this early hour of the morning. Frau Schmidt strode into the foyer at that moment to announce that she had prepared breakfast early this morning and it was awaiting them in the dining room.

The children all turned to their father as a way of asking if he would be joining them, but their Father just smiled and said "You children go along, I shall come after the Doctor has been to see Maria this morning" as a way of placating their pleading stares, knowing full well that he could not possibly eat with the way his stomach still churned with worry for Maria.

Frau Schmidt informed the Captain that the Doctor had been called not an hour earlier and he was on his way to the Villa right now to check up on the 'patient'. Georg thanked her and waited as the children headed towards the dining room.

Leisl hung back to allow her siblings to leave before she approached her father and threw her arms around his neck, holding onto him with all her might. Georg returned his daughters hug and understood her need for the moment of release and reassurance.

"Thankyou for keeping your promise_"_ she whispered. She released him then, but held his gaze with teary eyes for a moment before turning to join her siblings.

Although Maria was alive Georg didn't quite share the same amount of joy as his oldest daughter…_'She hasn't woken up yet'_ he thought to himself. At that moment the doctor was being led through the front doors by Franz towards the study.

_To be continued…_


	4. The truth

**CHAPTER 4: The truth**

Georg was both relieved and apprehensive to see the doctor so early. _'What if the news is not good?'_ Georg couldn't help that question from hanging over him. But as the doctor approached him he decided that either way they had to know what the prognosis was going to be for their beloved Fraulein.

"Thanks for coming so early Doc. She's right where we left her. She looks as though she has a lot more life in her this morning, although she is still to awaken." Georg tried to sound hopeful.

"Well let's go see our patient shall we?" The Doctor walked past Georg into the open study door. Georg took a steadying breath and followed him into the room.

The Doctor began to examine Maria, not saying or giving much away. Georg stood loyally by Maria's side, more in case she suddenly awoke than for support during the Doctors procedures. When it came to the time for the Doctor to examine Maria's back, requiring him to remove her clothing, Georg reluctantly stated he would wait outside and have Frau Schmidt come to the study to assist.

As he waited out in the foyer, pacing back and forth, his thoughts were of what he would do for Maria to help with her recovery, to help her get past this, to help keep her in their lives. While his thoughts were on the woman, who in no way knew his feelings, or he of hers, the woman who believed herself to practically be engaged to the Captain was making her way downstairs.

Elsa saw Georg pacing outside the study doors still dressed in his tuxedo, with dark smudges under his eyes and tousled hair. _'He spent the night with HER'_ she though bitterly, with a number of images flashing through her mind.

Georg sensed movement behind him and turned to see Elsa walking across the foyer towards him, already impeccably dressed and primped for the day. _'Obviously she had no trouble sleeping!' _Georg couldn't help thinking bitterly. But he couldn't begrudge her actions; he had been stringing her along for weeks. He had known for quite some time, perhaps even from the beginning of their 'relationship', that he could never marry her, and she had no idea of his thoughts and feelings of late towards Fraulein Maria. _'What am I going to do?'_ he sighed inwardly.

As she reached where Georg had been pacing, Elsa reached out and placed her hand on his chest. Georg couldn't help but flinch slightly at her usual yet now uncomfortably unfamiliar touch.

"Georg darling how is Fraulein Maria this morning, is there any news?" Elsa was well practiced in faking her emotions. Georg was usually quite good at picking it, but in this case she fooled him with her phony concern for the _'little tart'_.

Georg lowered his head at her question and shook it solemnly. "The Doctor is seeing her right now but he hasn't said anything, and Maria is yet to wake up."

Elsa didn't miss Georg's mention of the Fraulein by her first name, but she chose to ignore it, chalking it up to his current state of exhaustion and, dare she admit, concern.

Georg was somewhat surprised at Elsa's concern for him and for Maria (not knowing her plans for them both) and reached up and placed his hand over hers where it rested on his chest. Elsa attempted to wrap her arm around his waist to distract him from thoughts of the Governess, but as she did the study door opened and Frau Schmidt emerged, tears in her eyes. Georg instantly moved towards the house keeper, causing Elsa's hand to drop, forgotten, from his chest. Georg had a rising panic in his throat as he saw the look on Frau Schmidt's face.

"Is she…" Georg only managed to voice on a whispered breath.

Frau Schmidt, in her caring motherly nature, took the Captain's hands in her own with a small smile gracing her lips. "No no Captain, nothing so unthinkable. Fraulein Maria has awoken!" she said through happy tears "And she is asking after you."

Georg squeezed the old woman's hands and then hastily entered the study.

Elsa was left standing wondering about what to do, about what would happen, and about their future…ALL their futures.

Georg paused at the door, watching the Doctor still hunched over the pile of blankets on the couch that concealed her…his Maria. The Doctor turned to see an apprehensive Captain standing just inside the doorway and nodded for him to approach.

His legs moved before his mind and heart had time to catch up, carrying him to the side of the couch. There she was, still so fragile but alive. At the sound of his footsteps approaching Maria had looked up into his eyes, her own blue ones not quite as bright as usual but just as searching and curious as always. Georg managed to remember to breathe and drew in a long steadying breath at the site of her face.

_'Thank goodness'_ he sent up the silent prayer of thanks to God. The Doctor moved away from the couch to begin to pack away his instruments. Georg knelt down beside the couch, desperately trying to keep a check on his emotions.

Oh how he wished at that very moment he could take her in his arms and just hold her. But knowing that the Doctor was still in the room, Frau Schmidt could return at any moment and his supposed betrothed stood just outside the door, he decided to take her hand gently into his instead and give her what he hoped was the most sincere and loving look he could possibly express.

"Captain, Sir…" was all Maria managed to say before breaking down into tears.

Georg squeezed her hand and said "It's alright Maria, you're safe now."

Maria lay there sobbing for all that had happened, all that was unsaid, and all that was yet to be said. Georg knew exactly what she was feeling at that moment, because he was feeling the same.

* * *

Elsa still stood outside in the foyer waiting for a sound, a word or for Georg to come back out to her, take her in his arms and whisper something to her like '_I'm happy the little Governess is awake, but let's not dwell on that any longer. It's you I want my darling Elsa'_. But he didn't, and it was beginning to irritate her so, almost to the point of irrational action.

Instead she decided that she would act her 'charming' self and make sure Fraulein Maria was alright for herself.

Elsa strode into the study and immediately saw Georg beside the couch, holding _HER _hand! She reigned in her anger and walked towards them, clearing her throat as she got closer to make her presence known.

Georg looked up suddenly at the sound and instantly dropped Maria's hand. Maria turned her head slightly to see what had caused him to do so, and when she spotted the Baroness leering over her she blushed a furious shade of red, not that anything had happened. Georg stood from where he was kneeling and tugged at his tuxedo jacket, more out of embarrassment of being caught than to straighten out the numerous wrinkles.

Looking from one to the other, Elsa came up with an immediate plan and so slyly placed her arms around Georg's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. She looked down at Maria and said in her sickly sweet voice "Oh Fraulein Maria, it is so good to see you awake and well. We have_ ALL _been so worried about you." With that she looked up at Georg and kissed him on the cheek exclaiming in fake joy "Isn't it just wonderful Georg darling. The children still have their _Governess_." She was sure to stress the word Governess to make her point to both of them that she was still to be the future Baroness Von Trapp, and Fraulein Maria would always remain the 'help'. Georg's heart fell slightly in his chest at the use of her proper title of Governess, and he couldn't help but think that Elsa's unspoken meaning could be right.

Maria looked up at the Baroness with a guilty yet slightly despairing look, as Elsa was standing there doing exactly what she would never be able to do.

"Thankyou Baroness. I didn't mean to cause such alarm to you all, but I do appreciate the care that has so obviously been bestowed upon me" she gestured to the blankets and still roaring fire.

Georg gave her another adoring and loving smile, but hid it as he felt Elsa rest her head back on his shoulder. An awkward silence fell upon the room, until the Doctor cleared his throat and gestured for Georg to join him outside. Georg nodded and released himself from Elsa's grasp, following the Doctor as he picked up his bag to leave.

The Doctor looked towards Maria before exiting the study and said "I will return tomorrow to see you again my dear, but for now you just need some rest and a very good meal."

Maria looked at the Doctor with a thankful nod as both men left, and felt awkward with being left alone with the Baroness. Georg gave her a lingering look before closing the door as he exited the study.

The Baroness moved towards Maria with a knowing and menacing look on her face_. _

_'Oh help'_ was all Maria could think to herself.

* * *

Georg followed the Doctor a little ways from the study door, so that Maria would not hear them talking. The Doctor looked at Georg with an expressionless stare. His heart began to beat faster with worry at what he was going to tell him.

"Captain, the Fraulein has told me of the events that led to her injury."

Georg looked at the Doctor curiously.

"She said she was sitting out by the lake and was caught in the storm. As she went to make her way inside she slipped and fell onto the edge of a step. As far as I can determine she has no broken bones in her spine, but she has severe swelling to her back which is pressing down on her spinal cord causing paralyses in her lower torso and legs. She should not be moved for at least a week to allow the swelling to subside on its own, and then she should be moved to a more comfortable room to rest further for a few more weeks."

Georg only heard parts of the Doctors last sentence, as he was shocked after hearing the words spine and paralyses. His breathing and heart rate had accelerated beyond control. He looked up at the Doctor with pleading eyes and said "Doc tell me straight…will she walk again?"

The Doctor tried to give Georg a reassuring look but he had to admit the truth. "At this point in time Captain it is too hard to tell, but with the injury she has sustained and the symptoms she has described…"

The Doctor didn't finish his sentence, and Georg knew what he meant. How would he tell the children…how would he tell HER?!

Maria may never walk again.

_To be continued..._


	5. Making choices

**CHAPTER 5: Making choices**

The Doctor had left at least twenty minutes ago, but Georg remained in the foyer. He didn't have the courage or the heart to face Maria just yet. The Doctor had basically told him that she had a 50/50 chance of walking again. He told Georg that he hadn't told Fraulein Maria this, not wanting her to delay any chance of walking again by dwelling on the possibility that she may not, and Georg didn't know how to keep such a thing from the very intuitive and curious young woman.

He could hear the children in the dining room still enjoying breakfast and thought about how they would react if their favourite Governess was to never skip with them through town, play games with them, run after them around the Villa, or take them to her mountain ever again. And then he started to think about how _he_ would feel, but quickly put a stop to that train of thought, as he did not want to make any decisions based on the unknown.

Georg took a deep breath and turned back toward the study. As he reached the door he heard voices coming from the other side and suddenly remembered he had left Elsa alone with Maria when he had left with the Doctor.

He entered hastily, as he knew the two women had never been the greatest of acquaintances and worried they may be in the midst of a disagreeable situation. However, when he entered the study Elsa was fussing over Maria and making her more comfortable on the couch. He was shocked at the site of Elsa doing this, and this caring side of her. He had never seen it before, nor imagined to ever see it!

"Thankyou Baroness, but truly I am fine. The Doctor said that I would be sore for a few weeks and that I shouldn't move around too much."

Elsa finished adjusting the pillow under Maria's head and the blankets still draped over her before straightening up and saying "Oh I know my dear, but you should be as comfortable as possible if you are going to be stuck lying down for a while."

Both women suddenly realised that Georg had returned and both gave him a broad smile, one filled with more love than the other.

Elsa held out her hand to Georg, beckoning him to come closer. He reached out and took it hesitantly, with Elsa pulling him into her side as she wrapped her arms around his waist once again.

"Now Georg we must make Fraulein Maria is as comfortable as possible to speed up her recovery, don't you agree darling?" Elsa threw Maria a quick sideways glance, her eyes holding a meaning only Maria understood at that point in time.

Georg looked down at Maria and gave her a reassuring smile while saying "I'm sure Fraulein Maria will be well taken care of, however long it may take for her to recover."

Maria gave him a warm smile in return and was about to protest the need for any fuss when a group of voices outside the study door could be heard, getting louder by the second.

Georg released Elsa and made his way to the door, knowing full well that his children were finished with breakfast and were too impatient to wait for him to come and tell them the news of their Fraulein.

"But I don't care if Father gets angry. We deserve to know what's going on with Fraulein Maria!" Friedrich could be heard arguing.

"All I want to do is say hello" said Marta in her soft sweet voice.

Georg came out into the foyer just as another round of arguing was about to begin. The children suddenly stopped there boisterous row when they saw their Father. They all just stared at him with the same pleading looks on their faces as earlier, _'Please may we see Fraulein Maria'_. Georg could hardly resist his urge to wrap them all in his embrace, but he knew all they wanted at that moment was to be wrapped in someone else's.

He walked towards them and told them that Fraulein Maria had awoken. The children all cheered at this news and started rocking back and forth on their heels, waiting to run for the study door as soon as he gave them the 'ok' to go and see her, but before he did, he told the children that Fraulein Maria was still very fragile and she needed plenty of quiet, rest and not to be hugged too much.

As he nodded his head towards the study door, indicating for them to go see her, he stayed standing where he was for a few moments alone, breathing steadily. _'I just can't tell them…not yet'_.

As he made his way into the study to join his family he was greeted by the sound of his seven children all speaking at once, all trying to be heard by their Governess.

"Oh Fraulein Maria we feared we would lose you" said Brigitta dramatically.

"We were all so worried" Kurt said from where he sat on the armrest of the couch.

"We thought you were going to sleep for 100 years Fraulein Maria, just like a Princess!" Gretl said loudly with such naivety in her young voice.

Liesl was the only one to speak eloquently what the children had all been fearful of "Fraulein Maria we prayed so hard that you would wake up, even if only for us to tell you how much you mean to us". She gave her Father a quick glance, indicating that she included him in the words she spoke.

Maria was so overwhelmed by the words of love and acceptance from the children that she couldn't help but let a few silent tears fall down her cheeks. "Thankyou all so much. I never meant to worry you children like this, but I'm glad you are all pleased to see me."

Georg smiled at her words and couldn't help but think about how pleased he would be to make her a true part of his family. He then noticed the way Maria fought with her drooping eyes and decided it was time the children get on with their school lessons in the classroom and let their Fraulein sleep.

As he herded them together they all gave Maria a quick peck on the cheek before filing out of their Fathers study. Liesl lingered and whispered something into Maria's ear, to which she received a wide smile from her Governess. As she passed her Father he gave her an enquiring look but pushed the subject no further…for now.

Georg turned to Maria on the couch and then to Elsa standing in the corner. He was about to suggest that they leave Maria to sleep when Elsa cut in and said "I will just make sure Fraulein Maria is comfortable, and then I will meet you out on the terrace darling."

Georg was going to protest that Frau Schmidt could see to Maria, but then he decided that this may be a way for the two women to become a bit friendlier with each other. _'Besides I need to take a shower anyway'_ he thought to himself, and headed out of the study towards his bedroom.

As he left, Elsa turned towards Maria as she had done earlier when no one else was around and began to inform Maria exactly where she stood now that she was a _'cripple'_.

* * *

Elsa sat in the sunshine with a pleased look plastered across her face, waiting for Georg to join her on the terrace as planned. She heard him before he spoke.

"Is Fraulein Maria alright?" he asked, Elsa chose to ignore the evident concern in his voice.

"I have set her up as she should be darling" she said, Georg not quite understanding her choice of words, but decided she meant nothing by them.

He sat down next to her and she immediately took his hand in hers, a way of staking her claim over him whenever he was close to her. Georg allowed this contact but did not make a move to look at her, even when she started jabbering on about how well the party had gone and that they would have to throw another one before the summer was out.

Georg was only half listening as his mind remained occupied with thoughts of his future, the future of his family and who was going to be a part of that family.

* * *

Maria spent the next week flat on the couch in Georg's study as ordered by the Doctor. The days passed slowly and became quite monotonous, with a visit from the Doctor in the mornings to check on her progress (which apparently was moving along as well as could be expected), an hour with the children before and after their school studies, Frau Schmidt bringing in her meals and helping her to eat, and of cause Elsa making her continued presence known at every other waking moment.

The only thing to break up her days were the occasional interruption by the Captain coming into his study to retrieve papers or a book of some sort and him asking her if she was well, before leaving again to go about his business.

Maria had little else to occupy her mind than her thoughts, and these frequently drifted to the Captain and the feelings she had for him. She tried not to dwell on this as she knew that her situation had changed everything, and that she should be looking to getting better and walking again not to a future that was not in any way a possibility in the first place.

The children had been told as gently as possible by their father about the possibility of Fraulein Maria never walking again. They had all wept terribly about this fact, but then they were all quick to vow that they would help their Fraulein to recover, and if she did not then they would find a way to still take her up her mountain. Georg couldn't help but feel his heart swell with pride and love at his children's positive reaction to the news, and hugged them all.

* * *

As the week rolled around the Doctor came for his usual visit and Georg stood by her side as usual. The Doctor told Maria that the swelling had begun to subside and the feeling she had started to get back in her upper legs was a good sign.

He gave her the all clear to be moved to her bedroom and that she was able to start sitting up slowly to eat meals, but she was still to have help with bathing and toileting. Maria blushed slightly when he mentioned this, as Georg was standing next to her listening to every word the Doctor was saying, but surprisingly to her he didn't even flinch at a word the Doctor had said, instead he nodded his head in agreement.

Georg escorted the Doctor out when he was finished with the check-up, stopping him just before the front doors of the Villa.

"Doc I have been writing to some of my old friends from the Navy who worked in the medical field to get some opinions on Maria's condition."

The Doctor looked at Georg a little hurt by his lack of confidence in him, but Georg was quick to reassure him that it was nothing to do with his judgement on the matter, rather that a few of them had become specialists in the practice of neuroscience and nerve and muscle function.

"One of my old comrades suggested a new technique called passive muscle manipulation. He said by passively moving Maria's legs in a structured exercise routine it would help to maintain muscle mass and stimulate the nerves to again relay information back to her brain, therefore teaching her body to feel sensations, and function again."

The Doctor told Georg that he had heard of this new technique but had not heard of any studies to talk of the benefits of such exercises, however he agreed that if in a few days the swelling in Maria's back continued to improve and the lack of sensation in her legs had not gotten any worse, then Georg may begin this technique, as he could see no harm in trying something new. Because the truth was, the possibility of Maria not walking again remained, so therefore Georg would not cause any further damage if it did not work. Georg swallowed hard at the Doctor mentioning the possibility of Maria not being able to walk again, before he composed himself and returned to his study to begin making plans for her to be moved upstairs.

Maria's room had already been readied the day before in preparation for her being given the 'ok' to be moved, so it just came down to the task of actually getting her up the stairs. Maria was wondering about how this was going to occur when the Captain walked into the study, looked down at her and asked "Are you ready?" before bending down and lifting her slowly from the couch, taking care to support her in a way to try and not hurt her back.

Maria was completely unprepared to be lifted into the Captains arms, but she was even less prepared for the pain she felt as her back bent slightly as she was lifted from her lying position. She tried to stifle her cry of pain but to no avail.

Georg stopped suddenly and looked into her eyes as he held her close to his body. Tears began to run down Maria's cheeks and she let out a soft sob. His heart broke into a thousand pieces in that moment, and he looked into her eyes with all the concern and love he could manage and said "I'm so sorry, but there is no other way".

Maria gave him a forgiving and understanding nod. "It's alright, I just wasn't prepared for it to still hurt so much" she said, as fresh tears escaped from her eyes.

Georg slowly began to make his way out of the study, all the while looking into Maria's eyes, watching for any indication that he should stop and give her a break.

He made it all the way to the top of the stairs before she let out another cry of pain and yelled "STOP PLEASE!" while grabbing at his jacket and scrunching up her face in excruciating pain.

Georg could barely stand to see her in such agony, and wished he could take it away from her. But all he could do was support her tiny frame in his arms and whisper words of _'I'm so sorry' _and _'we're almost there'_ in her ear. He took the last leg of the journey to her bedroom at the slowest and gentlest pace he could manage, before placing her steadily down onto the bed. Maria instantly relaxed as her body hit the mattress and her back was laid straight once again.

Georg stared into her eyes, seeking forgiveness for what he had had to do, but Maria looked up at him and said in a shaky voice "It's not your fault, this was the only way it could be done" and gave him a loving smile.

Georg was so tempted to place a kiss upon her cheek in that moment, but they were suddenly interrupted by Elsa once again, who had studiously gathered up the blankets from the study and bought them to Maria's room stating that "You may still need these during the night Fraulein Maria."

Georg stood up straight when she had entered and made his way over to the door, giving Maria a soft smile before he left the room.

"Now Maria let's get you set up nice and good shall we" Elsa said, her sentence dripping with the innuendoes she had expressed to Maria only days ago in the study.

* * *

Over the next couple of days the Doctor's visits had become few and far between as he said that Maria's recovery was coming along nicely and there was not much more he could do. However, she was to remain in bed until he was sure the swelling wasn't going to cause any more problems to her spine.

The Doctor gave Georg the all clear, after leaving Maria's bedroom, to start the new muscle stimulation his old Navy friend had told him about and told him he would drop by once a week to check up on Maria. Georg couldn't express his thanks enough to him for all his help.

Georg couldn't wait to tell Maria about the new technique in spinal cord injury treatment, and rushed back up the stairs after seeing the Doctor out.

When he got to her room Maria was all smiles and happy tears after hearing the good news of her recovery. He couldn't help but share in her joy and began to tell her about his plan to help further her recovery and hopefully get her walking again.

Maria had been told several days ago that she may never walk again, but in true Maria style she took this as a challenge sent by God and said that she would_ 'walk upon her mountain once again'_.

With this strong spirit and courage, Georg knew she would be up for anything to prove everyone wrong, and when he finished explaining to her what the method entailed, she looked up at him and asked "But who will do the exercises Captain?" Not meaning anything by her innocent question, but Georg couldn't help but chuckle.

Just as he was about to answer, Liesl walked into the room and said "I will Fraulein Maria. Three times a day as has been recommended for superior recovery."

Maria looked around at the teenage girl when she heard her speak. Georg smiled at his eldest daughter who had volunteered to take on the task when the adults and she were discussing it one evening.

Maria let out a small sigh of relief, as she had instantly thought of the Captain doing the exercises…him touching her bare legs, massaging her muscles, stretching her in ways that…_'STOP IT MARIA!' _she admonished herself.

So it was all settled then, they were to start first thing in the morning.

* * *

Maria had slept well that night in her familiar bed, and as she opened her eyes she felt content when she looked around at the familiar surroundings. She slowly stretched her arms, neck and shoulders, but as she attempted to stretch her back, a little of the lingering pain shot through her just as badly as it had done the day before.

She took in a deep breath to relax and wiped away the few tears that had escaped again. _'When will this pain end'_ she thought, thinking of more than the pain she felt in her back.

Maria looked towards her bedside table where Frau Schmidt had placed a small bell for her yesterday to use when she needed assistance. She was just about to pick it up to ring it when two small bodies came racing into her room and jumped up onto the bed. Maria winced in pain at the bounce of the mattress.

Gretl and Marta realised what they had done as soon as they hit the mattress and instantly jumped down again, both apologising profusely to their Fraulein for hurting her.

Maria looked at them both and said "It's alright girls it was an accident. You just have to be a little more careful for a while, until my back is all healed."

They smiled sheepishly at their Governess with guilty looks remaining, before Maria indicated for them to join her back on the bed gently.

As the two smallest children sat talking to Maria about what they had planned for the day, Frau Schmidt had appeared at the door with Maria's breakfast and told the girls to run downstairs for theirs. Maria gave Frau Schmidt a warm thankful smile as she helped her into a sitting position to eat her food, before telling her she would be back in a little while to help her wash, toilet and change her clothes and bed linen for the day.

Maria sat enjoying her breakfast when Liesl entered all dressed and fed for the day. She sat with Maria as she finished eating and then helped Frau Schmidt get Maria cleaned up before they started her exercises.

* * *

Liesl enjoyed the time alone with Fraulein Maria as it gave them a chance to talk about everything, anything and nothing. She told Maria about her feelings for Rolf, but his increasingly cold demeanour towards her and the rumours about him having joined the Nazi Party, which had made her start questioning these feelings.

"I don't know how true the rumours are and I'm afraid to ask him about it, as I'm scared he will implicate Father as a sympathiser" she wept.

Maria reached out her hand to the young woman and looked her in the eyes with sympathy, before saying "Liesl you can't run away from your problems." She couldn't help but think how hypocritical this was sounding, but Liesl was unaware of her own feelings towards her father.

Liesl nodded before continuing with the exercises and changing the topic to something much more agreeable. As she finished their morning session she told Maria that she would be back after lunch and told her to get some rest.

Not long after Liesl left, Maria had another visitor come to her room. When she saw who was standing at the door her breath caught in her throat and her thoughts were scrambled.

Georg stood in her doorway smiling at her. He took a few more steps inside her room before stopping and standing at the end of the bed.

"How did the exercise session go with Liesl?" he asked her, looking hopeful.

Maria gathered her thoughts, and her voice in time to answer with a simple "Very well thankyou."

The Captain continued staring at her, trying to get more information from her. Maria strung together another coherent sentence to placate him enough in the hopes he would not see where her thoughts were at that moment.

"I feel a lot more energised and I feel strength in my legs, if that makes any sense?"

Georg nodded his head, understanding what she was trying to say.

He stood there for a few more seconds just looking into her eyes and then said "Well I'd better be getting back to business. Don't let Liesl push you too hard Maria" he smiled at her, and then turned and left her room.

Maria's head was swimming with thoughts, and her heart was over flowing with feelings she dare not acknowledge.

She lay in bed staring at the ceiling just thinking, wondering and hoping, until she fell into a restful morning nap.

* * *

And so this is how the days would go for the next few weeks, until the children returned to school, and the Villa would become a very different place for Fraulein Maria.

_To be continued…_


	6. The pain

**CHAPTER 6: The pain**

It was the day before the children were to return to school after the summer break and Maria was still confined to having to stay in bed. Although the swelling in her back had completely subsided and the sensation in her legs had improved considerably, she was still unable to move her legs voluntarily. Liesl had continued her duty of the passive muscle manipulation therapy three times a day, and had become a very good companion to Fraulein Maria, but she was to be returning to school along with her brothers and sisters in the morning.

It was after their morning session that Georg had come to Maria's room as he always did to check on her progress, and the topic of who would be taking over the exercises from tomorrow had been broached.

"I can still do the afternoon session with Fraulein Maria as soon as I get home from school Father" Liesl said, with a rather hopeful look that her Father would agree, as Liesl had come to enjoy her time alone with Fraulein Maria as much as she had.

Georg agreed that this would be fine, but the question still remained of who would attend to the morning and midday sessions on school days. Georg knew that it would be inappropriate for he himself to volunteer, as much as he would like to…_'Stop now Georg before you let your thoughts carry you too far!_'.

He thought of having Liesl teach Frau Schmidt how to conduct the therapy, but he knew that he could not expect this of her as she already did enough for Maria since she became bed bound, and had housework to attend to on top of these extra duties. Just as he was considering the idea of hiring a resident nurse, Elsa walked into the room.

"I didn't mean to overhear your conversation but I believe I could be of assistance."

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

Maria's heart rate began to accelerate and she prayed that the Captain would come up with some excuse as to why she needn't worry herself with such things, but as she looked at him she could tell he was considering her proposal seriously.

"Elsa, are you sure? I mean I know how busy you have been with your social engagements since you have been here in Salzburg, and you have done so much for Fraulein Maria already" Georg said, thinking about how truly helpful she had been since Maria had been bed ridden.

Elsa insisted, and would not listen to any reasoning as to why she shouldn't take on such a responsibility. So it was settled that Liesl would teach her this afternoon how to do the exercises and she would take over in the morning.

Liesl and Georg smiled at each other having solved the problem, while Maria could only hold a half smile as Elsa was looking at her with a malicious and knowing grin on her face.

* * *

Elsa came to Fraulein Maria's bedroom in the morning after she had eaten breakfast and Frau Schmidt had gotten Maria ready for the day. As she entered, Maria couldn't help but feel a shudder of fear pass through her, but she decided it was best not to show her weakness to the Baroness.

She approached Maria and sat on the edge of the bed. She began to remove her jewellery and roll up her sleeves while speaking to Maria in what could be mistaken as a sweet tone, until her words were heard.

"Now Fraulein Maria. We have already discussed what your situation means for your future in this family and the power that exists between the two of us now. So I'm going to make this really simple and clear for you. I'm only doing this to get you out of this bed, out of the Villa and out of our lives. Do you understand me, _Fraulein_?!"

Maria nodded her head and swallowed hard. She knew that this was going to be something that she now had to endure rather than enjoy and look forward to everyday as she had done with Liesl.

Elsa began the exercises that Liesl had shown her but she was rough and erratic with the movements of Maria's legs. As hard as she tried, Maria couldn't help but let tears fall down her cheeks. The pain that the Baroness was causing was not just from the way she was conducting the therapy but also from the way she was treating her.

Maria just lay there in silence while the Baroness continued to batter her body and chatter away non-stop about the time her and the Captain had been spending together over the summer and how she was sure he was going to propose to her soon. Maria began to shut down, blocking out the words the Baroness was saying.

As the Baroness ended the session just before lunch, she left the room and turned back to Maria and smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"I will see you a little later Fraulein."

As she closed the door Maria couldn't stop herself from sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't know how long she could handle this every day for the unforeseeable future. And so she did what she knew best, she began to pray.

* * *

The Baroness had been sure to occupy as much of Georg's time as possible between the times she had to fulfil her 'duties' with Maria. Georg was starting to think he had misjudged her and had been unfair to think that he could just give up on what they had together. Although he still was unsure of his feelings for Maria, he decided that he should continue to try to make things work with Elsa and see where it led. What Georg didn't know was he should have gone with his first instinct and trusted his heart.

It was the third day since the children had returned to school, and although Maria enjoyed seeing them of an afternoon and listening to them recount the events of their day as Liesl did her afternoon therapy session, it did not lessen the torment she had to endure for the rest of the day. Elsa continued to barrage her with images of her and the Captain together, blissful in their relationship, while still inflicting pain and torture to her body twice a day. She had tried to keep quiet up until today but there was no stopping the events that occurred after lunch.

* * *

_Georg and Elsa had enjoyed lunch out on the terrace again, with Max as company this time. As they finished up, Elsa excused herself to go see to Maria, while Max and Georg continued to enjoy the last few days of lovely weather as summer came to a close. Georg took in a deep breath and couldn't help but laugh a little at the memory of what he had said to Fraulein Maria the first day she arrived at the Villa, about the children 'walking about the grounds breathing deeply.' He would never be able to express to this woman how grateful he was to her for giving him back so much. As he sat there thinking about everything he had missed in his children's lives and how much he had caught up on over the summer, he couldn't help in that moment getting the sudden urge to look upon her face. Before he could make a rational decision his feet had stood him upright and begun to carry him into the Villa towards her bedroom._

_..._

_Meanwhile in Maria's room, Elsa was being just as cruel as usual during their sessions together. Today however, she seemed to be even rougher with Maria's exercises. She had Maria's legs bent at a particularly uncomfortable angle while she pressed down on her back, twisting her sideways. Maria couldn't stand the pain this time and let out a loud pleading scream. _

_"Please Baroness. PLEASE STOP!" _

_The Baroness just ignored Maria and continued with the torture she was inflicting upon her, saying that if anyone were to hear her she would tell the Captain that she was just being uncooperative and insolent while she was trying to conduct her exercises. Maria had tears streaming down her cheeks and her face was screwed up in such pain. She let out another loud scream before she heard the door being thrown open. _

_It was the Captain. He had been making his way down the hallway towards her room when he heard the first scream and began to run towards her door thinking that she had fallen out of bed or hurt herself. When he got to her bedroom he heard everything that the Baroness had threatened her with, and upon hearing her second scream decided he couldn't stand to hear her pain any longer. The look upon Maria's face as he entered the room broke his heart a thousand times over. 'Dear God what have I done to let this happen to her'_

* * *

Georg was only able to contain his fury long enough to see Maria taken care of by Frau Schmidt before he commanded Elsa to go to his study. As Elsa walked out into the hallway and headed downstairs, Georg went to follow her to finally do what his heart had decided a long time ago, but first he knelt beside Maria's bed and placed a light kiss on her cheek, looking deep into her eyes and whispered "I'm so sorry."

Maria looked back into his eyes and saw everything she had been hoping to see since she walked through the front doors of the Villa all those weeks ago.

Frau Schmidt began to fuss around Maria to get her comfortable, and even though Georg hated to leave Maria right now, he could tell that she would be looked after, while he on the other hand had business to take care of before he could take care of her..._'For the rest of her life I hope'_. Georg left the room reluctantly and made his way to his study.

As he entered he was not expecting the site that he saw. Elsa was perched on the edge of his desk twirling one of his fountain pens and exuding sensuality. But Georg was far beyond falling for this act anymore, and lost his temper as soon as he laid eyes on her.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF BARONESS!" he shouted, not in the right frame of mind to be rational.

If she was expecting anything from Georg it was not this amount of anger. She immediately went on the defensive and lashed back at him.

"Explain MYSELF Georg? I think it is you who should explain themselves. You wouldn't be showing this kind of anger for any _servant_ if you didn't have some sort of feelings for her. She is a Governess for goodness sakes! She doesn't belong in this world Georg. You and I, we just go together."

Georg tried to act indifferent when she said that he had feelings for Maria, but he realised he couldn't deny it any longer, but this was neither the time nor the person to discuss this with. Georg could not believe what he was hearing coming from one of the most upstanding members of society.

"Elsa we may come from the same standing in life but we will never share that life together. I considered telling you this many weeks ago but out of some sort of sense of loyalty and proprietary I decided to give us a chance. I was prepared to give up my own happiness to give my children a mother…but I'm not prepared to give up their happiness to give you higher standing in society by marrying you. I'm sorry Elsa, but it's over. Max will escort you to the train station. Goodbye."

Georg turned to walk out before Elsa yelled back at him.

"Go help yourself to the little tart, but don't come running back to me when you get tired of her Georg."

He turned back to her with a fury burning in his eyes hotter than he had ever felt before. "I have never hit a woman before Elsa, so get out of my house before I do something we both regret." He walked out of the study without a single look back.

Georg breathed for the first time in what seemed like a life time. He was free. Free to live his life, free to have a family again...and free to love again. But will Maria accept my love in return?

Georg may have been unsure of the answer to this question but he was sure of one thing…he had to find out.

_To be continued..._


	7. What if?

**CHAPTER 7: What if?**

Georg made his way back up the stairs, heading in the direction of Maria's room. His heart was so full of happiness and hope that he had to restrain himself from running down the hallway. As he neared her bedroom Frau Schmidt was just leaving.

"How is she?" Georg asked the housekeeper.

"She is still in a lot of pain, but she is refusing for the Doctor to be called. I've made her as comfortable as possible. She just needs rest…and reassurance" Frau Schmidt gave the Captain a knowing look. Georg smiled at her warmly, understanding her unspoken meaning, and continued down the hallway.

In the time that Georg had been in his study dismissing Elsa the children had returned home from school. They had instantly run to Maria's room, but upon seeing her in the state she was in they had cautiously but appropriately retreated outside to play until Maria was ready to see them. The children thought that Maria was just experiencing a bad day with her injuries, all unaware of the events that had taken place only an hour before.

Liesl however, knew that something must have happened to have caused her such pain and discomfort, and so chose to stay with her while her siblings went out to play. Maria was thankful that the two of them had so clearly developed such a connection for her to determine, without a word being spoken, that she needed company right now.

As Frau Schmidt left the room Liesl came and sat on the bed next to her, cautious not to bounce the mattress too much to avoid hurting her further. Maria gazed up at Liesl and couldn't help the tears that began to form in her eyes. Liesl simply took Fraulein Maria's hand in hers and waited until she was ready to speak, letting her cry for all that she needed to.

As Georg approached Maria's bedroom door he could hear the muffled sounds of voices and sobbing. His heart broke slowly as he thought of his love crying because of him…well because of Elsa, but it was he who hadn't seen right through her, or protected Maria. Georg raised his hand to knock when he heard Liesl's voice from the other side. Not wanting to disturb the two friends he turned to leave, until he heard something that would change the way he was feeling.

"Fraulein Maria you can't let what the Baroness said and did discourage you. She was just acting in her own interests. She never cared for Father or for us…not as you do." Liesl said with all the love and acceptance she could portray.

Maria looked up at the girl who was so quickly turning into a young woman, even in the time since she had known her, and gave her a warm smile portraying just as much love and acceptance. But she couldn't help feel that she was the reason for the Baroness' and Captain's relationship breakdown, and would be the cause of his unhappiness once again.

"I can't continue to be a burden on this family Liesl, as much as I love you all"...'_including the Captain'_ she thought, although she could not say this.

Georg hung his head in sorrow at hearing this. _'Oh my sweet darling. How could I have let you ever think you were a burden on us? I will have to prove to you how much you belong here, belong with us…with me._' At this thought Georg decided he could listen to no more and made his way to his own bedroom for some solitude. He had to think, to breathe, to formulate a plan to keep Maria in their lives…forever. If he had stayed another minute he would have heard the rest of the women's conversation and would have realised that he didn't need to prove or formulate anything, because Liesl was about to do that for him with one sentence.

"Fraulein Maria we all love you so much too, especially Father."

Maria let out a gasp when Liesl said this, not out of surprise at the girl's blatant honesty, but rather the shock of someone (other than the Baroness) confirming what she so dearly hoped was true. But Maria still feared that the Captain would never show her his love, or accept hers.

* * *

Everyone in the household slept a little more soundly that night. The children had been told about the Baroness' departure back to Vienna, Georg left out some of the details as to why, but they had all struggled to hide their delight at the news and he understood their feelings. Georg had formulated a plan as to how he was going to keep Maria in their lives, but first he would take care of her and ensure she recovered fully before he let his feelings be known.

Maria had slept in the comfort of knowing that she was no longer under the control of the Baroness and she was free to have her feelings without feeling guilty, even if the Captain did not return them. The Villa was finally at peace once again, if not all were completely happy.

The next morning the children came tentatively to Maria's bedroom door, still not sure if she was ok. Just as they were about to knock their father rounded the corner from his bedroom, already dressed for the day. He saw the children standing outside their Governess' door, and although he knew they desperately wanted to see her, he also knew how important it was for Maria to get her rest after the events of the previous day.

"Children!" Georg said authoritatively but not with anger "Your Fraulein needs to rest this morning. You can see her this afternoon after school."

The children all looked up at their father with pleading but understanding eyes.

"Run along for breakfast now, or you will be late." He said with a smile and a pat to his youngest daughter's cheek.

The children all smiled, nodded and made their way down to the dining room.

Georg remained standing outside Maria's bedroom door watching his children all talking animatedly as they walked down the hallway, and he couldn't help but feel the melancholy he still felt from time to time when he thought about how he had treated his children…'_b__efore you came into our lives my darling'_…he thought as he raised his hand and placed it flat against her door. As quietly and gently as he could, Georg opened her bedroom door just to make sure she was still sleeping…'_j__ust to look at your face_'. Maria was still sleeping soundly with no trace of the pain or anguish that had marred her face yesterday. Georg sighed and closed the door.

He NEVER wanted to see her in pain again, not if he could help it.

* * *

Maria awoke and began to stretch her upper body. She felt a lingering pain in her back and sides. As she opened her eyes she realised the room was brighter than it usually was for this time of morning and wondered why the children were yet to come bursting into her room to wake her like they usually did.

She turned her head towards her bedside table where her small clock sat and took a few seconds to focus her still sleepy eyes. When she did, they shot open in shock and she let out a loud gasp.

"10:30am!" she said aloud, and without thinking threw off the warm covers and attempted to quickly get out of bed.

Before her brain could catch up with her actions, Maria found herself on the floor in a tangled heap. She let out a loud cry, but more in frustration in not remembering that she was unable to walk than from the actual pain of hitting the floor. She wasn't accustomed to sleeping in so late and in her shock and haste she had not been thinking clearly and thus the situation was now what it was.

Luckily for her Frau Schmidt was on her way to Maria's bedroom to see if she had awoken so she could get her ready for the day. Upon entering her bedroom and seeing the bed empty and all the bed coverings pulled to the left side of the bed, she knew exactly what had happened and immediately started yelling for help as she ran around the bed to find Maria crumpled on the floor.

"Oh Fraulein my dear, what happened?" the housekeeper asked as she bent down to comfort her until the Captain or Franz arrived to help put her back to bed.

Maria looked up at Frau Schmidt with an almost amused look on her face and said "I just thought it was about time I got my lazy self out of bed."

Frau Schmidt tried to hide her grin, but when Maria began to laugh at the ridiculous situation she couldn't help but join in, if only to lighten Maria's mood.

* * *

Georg had been down stairs in the drawing room going over some plans for his next business venture, when he had heard a loud thud shortly followed by anxious cries for help from his housekeeper. He knew exactly where they were coming from as he had seen Frau Schmidt heading towards Maria's room only moments before. He didn't hesitate for even a second before he was running full speed up the stairs in the same direction, all manner of senarios playing through his mind.

_'Please, please let her be alright_' he thought to himself as he got to the bedroom door. Upon entering however, he was shocked at the scene before him.

Maria had somehow managed to get herself on the floor beside the bed and Frau Schmidt was beside her, cradling her head in her lap. But the most shocking site was that the two women were laughing almost to the point of being in tears. Georg's heart rate began to settle to a normal speed when he realised Maria was not seriously hurt, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Well, well, well Fraulein what trouble have you managed to find yourself in this morning?"

Both women looked up at the sound of the Captains voice and stopped laughing. Frau Schmidt looked relieved that someone had come to help her get Maria back into bed, while Maria turned a very bright shade of red at being found on the floor in her nightgown by her employer.

Georg casually walked around the side of the bed to fully assess the situation and couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Maria looked at him with a glare of mock hurt and frustration, but she too was still in the throes of seeing the comedy in the situation, and couldn't hide her grin.

"Well I was so shocked at finding myself still in bed at 10:30am, I was more concerned about enduring your wrath than remembering that I can't actually use my legs."

Georg looked at her with mock indignity before grinning again and saying "And I suppose you still expect me to help you back into bed after such an insubordinate comment?" he teased.

Maria gave him the most pleading and endearing look she could muster, while still lying in such an awkward position on the floor.

Frau Schmidt moved aside when Georg bent down to lift Maria up off the floor. Maria marvelled at how gentle he was and at the strength that she could feel in his arms as they lifted her close to his chest. Although it was an easy and short distance from the floor to the bed for Georg to lift her, he still held her fully in his arms and stood for what felt like an eternity just holding her...even though he didn't have to.

When he finally placed her down on the bed, Maria felt as though she had gone a lifetime without drawing in a breath, as her head was spinning from looking so deeply into Georg's blue eyes and he into hers.

Georg adjusted her pillows and pulled the sheets securely back around her before looking back into her eyes again, saying "Now no more adventures…at least not until after lunch alright?"

Maria looked up at him with a guilty look on her face and smiled.

Without thinking, Georg bent down and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. He turned and gave Frau Schmidt a thankful nod before exiting the room.

Maria took in a slow cleansing breath as soon as he disappeared from view, and unbeknownst to her, Georg had done the same thing on the opposite side of the door.

'_Patience Georg, patience!'_

_To be continued..._


	8. The desire

**CHAPTER 8: The desire**

That afternoon Maria was still tucked up in bed dreaming of the day she would be able to get out of this room, walking or not, and see the outside world again and smell the breeze coming off her mountain.

Meanwhile Georg was hidden away in his office lying on the leather couch dreaming about the day he would confess his true feelings to the woman upstairs and they could begin their lives together. His imagination could be very vivid when it came to thoughts about Maria, especially as his mind drifted off into a contented afternoon nap.

* * *

_Maria looked beautiful as she sat by the lake with her feet dangling in the cool water. The day was unusually warm for the season and the sun seemed to be shinning brighter than normal at this time of the afternoon, but this all faded in comparison to the heat that Georg felt radiating from Maria as he sat close to her side, and the way her hair glowed that bright golden colour in the sunshine. _

_Georg revelled in being so comfortably close to her and just being able to sit and talk as though they had done for their entire lives. They talked about the children and how much they had begun to grow into young men and women in their own rights. They talked about the summer and what had come to pass in that time. And they both talked about their childhoods leading into adulthood and all the happiness and sadness they had experienced, their regrets and joys, and their hopes and dreams for the future. It was at the mention of hopes and dreams that Georg began to think about his hope to have Maria stay in this household and with his family forever. _

_Maria stared out across the lake and just basked in the constant movement of nature around them. Meanwhile Georg sat beside her and watched as she seemed so comfortable outside amongst it all. _

_He couldn't help in that moment reaching up and brushing away a stray lock of hair from her cheek. At the touch Maria instinctively jumped but then relaxed as she saw the look of, dare she hope, love in Georg's eyes. She began to press her cheek deeper into his touch and looked back at him with just as much hope and love as she saw in him. _

_Georg took her other hand in his free one and brought it to his lips. He gently placed a kiss, first to her fingers, then to the back of her hand before he turned it over and placed a lingering kiss to her palm. _

_Maria's breathing had accelerated to an almost embarrassing level, but then she realised that Georg's had done the same. She was feeling sensations she had never felt before, and that she could not name, but all of which sent pleasant shocks of electricity running from her head to her toes. _

_Georg looked into her eyes once again and began to slowly and cautiously lean in closer, all the while searching Maria's eyes for any hesitation as well as permission. _

_Maria could hardly remember to blink let alone give a sign of acceptance, but she managed to give a slight nod as their lips hovered only millimetres apart. Georg took a deep breath and moved in to do what he had longed to do for weeks. Their lips gave a whisper of a touch before..._

* * *

Georg was awoken by the front door banging loudly open and seven sets of footsteps clambering their way up the staircase and along the hallway towards their Governess's room. He let out a loud grown at being interrupted from such a lovely, and what felt like, realistic dream.

He could almost feel the tingling on his lips where they had touched Maria's but he knew that it was just his mind wishing for something that was not true. He shook off his dampened spirit and decided that it was probably a good thing he had not been let fall deeper into his dream, as he may have woken and believed it to be so real he possibly would have walked straight to Maria's bedroom and done something they both would have regretted.

Georg got up off the couch to go see his boisterous children and make sure they weren't disturbing their Governess too much.

* * *

Maria heard the children before she saw them. It only took a few seconds before they came bursting through her door, the three youngest running straight for the bed and jumping up to sit with their Governess, while the rest of the children filled the spaces around the edges of the bed.

They were talking and asking her questions all at the same time, all vying for the attention they had missed over the past couple of days. Maria would be asked one question, and before she even had time to process what was being asked, another question was being fired at her from the opposite side of the bed. After about 2 minutes of this chaos Maria knew she had to calm the children down before an argument broke out amongst them in wanting their voice heard over the others.

"Children, children please! You know I can't answer your questions if you talk all at the same time. We will take it in turns, and that way you will all be heard. Gretl let's start with you darling. Tell me about your day."

And so the children took it in turns from youngest to oldest telling Maria about their day at school, what they had learnt and done, and they asked her any questions they had for her.

Georg had been stood unnoticed the entire time watching the interaction between his children and their Governess, smiling at how much they so obviously loved her and she them. After about half an hour of this, Georg decided that Maria had endured being barraged with enough questions to last her for the rest of the week, so he made his presence known.

"Mmmhmm, children I think that is enough for one afternoon, your Fraulein will still be here later to say goodnight, I think it's now time for you all to head down and do your homework."

Georg received many a groan at this suggestion, but the children knew better than to argue with their Father on this point, and so all reluctantly made their way out of Maria's bedroom, promising they would come by later to say goodnight. Maria smiled at them all and gently hugged the youngest ones. Liesl said she would be back just before dinner to do her evening exercise session and then left with the rest of her siblings.

Georg gave his oldest daughter a pat on the cheek as she passed by him and gave her a sweet loving smile, which she returned. He then turned to Maria and gave her the same loving smile.

"I thought I'd better rescue you before you all realised it was dinner time already, with the way my children can talk."

Maria gave a slight giggle "Oh that's alright Captain, I knew they would all be excited to see me after the past couple of days. But I am glad you arrived when you did, I'm not sure I could have handled another round of questions."

Georg smiled and stroked her hand before he reluctantly left her side. His dream was still so very vivid in his mind that he had to restrain himself from running back to her and kissing her soundly on the lips, like he was so close to doing in his dream only a half hour earlier.

* * *

Liesl made her way back up to Maria's bedroom after she had finished her homework. Maria was pleased to see her when she came into her room, especially since they would be able to spend their time together alone and undisturbed.

Liesl began the exercises while Maria asked her about how she had been since school had started back. Liesl knew what she was referring to and said with a sadness in her tone "The rumours have only gotten worse about Rolfe, and I have barely seen him long enough to even say hello."

Maria saw the sadness in her eyes and could tell her heart was breaking slowly. She reached out and took the young woman's hands in hers and then pulled her down close and held her as the tears began to flow.

She knew how she felt, because a heart only broke when it loved, and she had felt hers break a number of times over the past few weeks. Maria just held tight to Liesl and let her cry; she didn't speak until Liesl was ready to.

Liesl slowly released Maria and went back to holding her hands, pouring all her thanks and gratitude into this contact. Maria could tell Liesl no longer wanted to linger on this topic and so changed the subject to something more agreeable to them both.

Liesl continued with the exercises and they discussed Maria's progress and recovery. Maria began to talk about how much she wanted to get out of her bedroom and see the outside world from more than just her window, and her desire to even try to stand on her legs again.

Liesl smiled at her determination but couldn't help feel a little worried about how it would affect Maria if she tried and failed. But she kept quiet for she knew Maria would be determined either way. They would all just have to support her in whatever she tried.

She finished their session when Frau Schmidt came in with Maria's dinner, and headed down stairs to take hers with the rest of the family.

* * *

After dinner the children, Max and their Father made their way to the drawing room for some quiet time before bed. The children all sat reading books or playing quietly amongst themselves, Max flicked through his newspaper, while Georg tried to focus on his business papers and articles, but his mind constantly kept going to one subject…one person.

Georg's mind kept going back to the woman lying in bed upstairs and the dream that had been haunting him all afternoon.

Max kept looking discretely in Georg's direction with a knowing smile. He knew exactly where his old friend's thoughts were this evening and they were not on the business venture they had been discussing earlier in the day. He decided to say nothing, knowing that Georg would eventually come to the same conclusion he had, in his own time.

The clock began to chime 7:00pm and Georg was startled out of his daydream, he announced it was time for the younger children to make their way up to bed. The older children were given the choice to stay up for another hour but they all agreed that they were tired too and decided to go to bed with the rest of their siblings. All seven of them kissed their Uncle Max and Father goodnight, before heading upstairs to say goodnight to their Governess. Georg said he would come up in a few minutes to tuck them in.

He noticed that Liesl seemed to be lingering behind and knew that she must want to speak with him. He subtly suggested to Max that he make himself useful and see the children didn't take too long with their goodnights to their Governess.

Max looked between both Father and daughter and understood that he was being asked to give them some privacy, in not so many words. Max put his newspaper down and hastily followed the children upstairs, leaving the duo to talk.

Georg smiled at his daughter and indicated for her to come and sit next to him on the sofa. Liesl approached, grateful that her Father was not angry she chose now to speak with him.

"What seems to be on your mind my darling?" Georg asker her in the most reassuring and open voice he could portray.

Liesl twisted her hands in her lap, nervous about speaking with him about the conversation she and Fraulein Maria had had earlier about her wanting to try and walk. She was unsure if it was her place to say something, but she knew her Father needed know the stage Maria was at in her recovery.

"It's about Fraulein Maria, Father" she started hesitantly, but upon looking at the reassuring expression on her Fathers face she continued with more confidence. "She seems to have reached a point in her recovery where she feels she should be pushing herself further. She has made great progress so far, and over the last week she has begun to have sensation return to her legs, although she still cannot move them. But I feel she is right. There is only so much we can achieve with these exercises; ultimately it comes down to her trying to walk, for us to truly know if she ever will again."

Georg sat absorbing the information that his daughter was telling him. He had been hoping Maria would come to this realisation at some point, and he was glad she has come to it on her own. He couldn't help but admire Maria's courage and determination over the past weeks in facing her injuries, prognosis and recovery. He also in that moment admired the trust that Liesl must have in him to talk to him openly about this, and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before saying "Then we will give Fraulein Maria all the support she needs to do this, starting tomorrow."

Liesl looked at him with a grateful smile and flung herself into his arms, giving him a loving and joyous hug. Georg hugged his daughter back with the same joy, before releasing her and kissing her goodnight.

Liesl left with a small skip in her step, and went to wish her Governess a goodnight before joining her siblings in bed.

Georg waited with anticipation before he too made his way to Maria's room, but to do more than say goodnight.

_To be continued..._


	9. Starting again

**CHAPTER 9: Starting again**

Maria lay in bed trying to settle her overactive mind after saying goodnight to seven very overactive children. She thought about how much she cared for them and how grateful she was that they had so completely accepted her as their friend and confidant. Her mind couldn't help going over all that had happened during the summer and the past few weeks, and then she thought about the stage that she was at now, and couldn't help but feel a sudden and deep pang of sadness.

She realised that this is, and always was, a temporary situation and she knew that at the rate she was recovering there would be no need for her to stay at the Von Trapp Villa nor with the children…'_or the Captain'._

She would be able to move back to the Abbey now that the sensation was returning to her legs and she was becoming a little more independent with her everyday tasks, and she was sure the Sisters would be able to handle the exercises. But as Maria thought about returning to the Abbey, it wasn't just the feeling of sadness at leaving the Villa and this family that she felt, there was also the lingering feeling that had become more and more prominent in the past few weeks, one that she had tried to ignore. Maria realised that she had made the unconscious decision a while ago that she no longer wished to return the Abbey...or to become a Nun.

But to actually admit this out _loud_ was another thing. She mentally shook herself to shake off her thoughts and feelings, as she didn't want to dwell on this until she had at least attempted to find her feet again. _'Besides the Captain hasn't said anything about my returning to the Abbey.'_ Just as Maria had this thought, the Captain appeared in her doorway.

Georg had shed his suit jacket and tie and Maria couldn't help noticing the top two buttons were open on his white shirt. She tried to suppress the gasp that lingered on her lips, but the twitch to the Captain's eyebrow proved her attempt to be to no avail.

Georg could only smile and lean against the doorframe. He looked at her in what he hoped was a kind and understanding manner. He tried not to make her feel uncomfortable but he found himself staring at her, all coherent thoughts lost when he looked into her bright blue eyes. It wasn't until he saw her look down at her twisting hands sitting in her lap that he realised what he was doing and that there was a light pink hue spreading across her cheeks.

He pushed himself off the doorframe and took a few more steps into her room. He knew he would have to be the first to break the silence to ease the tension.

"I hope the children didn't bother you for too long, I know the negotiation tactics they try to use to stay up just a 'few minutes longer!'" Georg said with a hint of mock annoyance in his voice, but his wide smile and soft laugh portrayed the humour he found in his children's antics. Maria looked up at him when he spoke.

"Well it did take some convincing, but when both Gretl and Kurt yawned simultaneously, they all decided, after having a good laugh amongst themselves, that it was time for bed."

Georg gave another soft laugh, not surprised that it was these two children who had been the first to show their tiredness, as they were always up in the mornings at least an hour before their other siblings. Georg had taken a few more steps into Maria's room while she was talking and was now stood at the end of her bed. He looked into her eyes once more and knew he had to talk to Maria about the conversation he had had with Liesl.

"Maria there is something that I need to talk to you about" he said hesitantly.

Maria swallowed hard praying that he was not going to tell her she could no longer stay at the Villa as she was well enough to be sent back to the Abbey.

Georg saw the sudden change in Maria's demeanour and the worry in her face. Before he could think about what he was doing he had moved to sit beside her and was holding her hand in his.

"Oh no Maria, it is nothing to be worried about. I had a chat with Liesl about your recovery and how you want to try and begin to walk again. She told me she feels that you are ready, but she is worried what might happen if it doesn't…"

Georg couldn't finish what he was trying to say as he too worried about how Maria would feel if she could never walk again, but he also knew that he and the children would always be there for her, and he had to make sure she knew this.

"But no matter what happens Maria, I will always be here for you…WE will always be here for you" he corrected himself when he realised what he had said.

Maria however didn't miss a word and couldn't help the sudden feeling of hope that blossomed in her heart. _'Could it be possible, could he have feelings for me? NO! Don't fool yourself Maria._'

She smiled up at him and they began discussing the details of how they were going to get her walking again.

* * *

After talking for what seemed like hours the night before, and with Georg's reassurance and support, Maria woke up in the morning with a renewed sense of hope for the future and new goals in life. She had decided that if she was not going to return to the Abbey to become a nun, then she would concentrate on walking again so that she could start her life in an entirely new direction.

Georg on the other hand had had a restless night also thinking about his life's direction and hopes, but more about how he wanted to make Maria a part of this. He realised however, that he couldn't be selfish with his feelings, especially when Maria was just starting to set new goals for herself. She had disclosed to him last night that she no longer wished to become a nun and talked about perhaps starting work in caring for disadvantaged children. She had sounded so passionate and excited by the prospect that Georg had only barely managed to show his enthusiasm as he watched _his_ dreams disappearing right before his very eyes. He had to accept that Maria may leave their lives for good.

* * *

Georg had finally fallen into a fitful sleep just before dawn to only be woken a few hours later by the usual sounds of a household of seven children. He could hear them rushing around like crazy trying to get ready for school at the last minute, as they usually did, and went crashing out the door running down the driveway to the bus.

As he opened his eyes and drew in a long deep sleepy breath, he realised he had fallen asleep in his dress pants and white button up shirt. He remembered the conversation he and Maria had shared last night and groaned. _'No matter what, she will always hold a place in our hearts'._

At this thought, Georg went into action. Today was going to be a big day, and it was going to take not only all his support but also all the strength and willpower of one courageous woman. So he got up and physically and mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

Maria was at that moment doing the same thing, with Frau Schmidt helping her get dressed. She was trying to control her internal emotions as they rolled one after the other. She was nervous about how she was going to be able to do this, scared about what could be the result and what that might mean for her future, but most of all she was excited to finally be getting out of the bed she had be 'tied' to for weeks and finally be able to see her mountain again, if only from a distance.

Just as Frau Schmidt had finished preparing Maria for the day and wishing her luck, Georg was entering her room with a huge smile of support and encouragement on his face. Maria smiled back and couldn't help the squeak of excitement from escaping her.

"I'll take that to mean you are ready to go!" Georg said when he heard her.

"More than ready."

She looked up at him as he bent down and scooped her up in his arms. It had been decided during their late night talk last night that they would do this outside, partly so if Maria took tumbles when she first tried walking the grass would be a softer landing than the hard floors in the Villa, but mostly because Georg thought the outdoors would be a bit more of an encouraging and relaxing atmosphere for her.

As Maria was pulled close to Georg's chest as he lifted her off the bed, it felt like the most natural thing to put her arms around his neck to balance herself as he walked out of her room towards the stairs. She could have sworn that she felt him take in a shuddering breath, but decided she was just over sensitised by her own feelings at that moment.

As they made their way downstairs, Maria started to become overwhelmed by the excitement she was feeling, and she suddenly felt so much gratitude towards Georg for his unwavering support. She looked up into his eyes and couldn't stop herself from saying and doing what she did next.

"Georg, in case I forget to say it later, thankyou for everything" and then she leaned up and very shyly gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Georg faltered in his steps for just a second, but looked down at Maria with both a little bit of shock as well as a great deal of love, and said "It is no more than you have done for me and my family Maria."

And with that they made their way through the back doors of the Villa and into the sunshine.

* * *

The moment Maria's feet hit the grass she was almost unstoppable in her determination. Georg had long shed his jacket, tie and shoes and was diligently supporting Maria's body as she so desperately tried to get her legs moving. On a number of occasions she told him to let go of her so she could try and stand on her own, but as soon as his hands left her waist she crumpled and fell towards the ground, but Georg was there every single time to break her fall and pick her back up again.

As it neared midday and the sun, and Maria's frustration, were heating up, it was decided that they should take a break and enjoy some lunch down by the lake. As they sat under a tree near the waters edge and enjoyed a simple lunch of sandwiches and apple strudel, they talked about the children and how much they had been enjoying school since they had returned, about their own pasts, and inevitably about the future again.

This topic had become somewhat of an unpleasant one for Georg as he was unsure of his at this point in time. Maria could see he was feeling slightly uncomfortable and saddened as she continued to talk about her plans, and so decided to ask him if he was alright.

"Captain is everything alright? I hope I haven't said anything to upset you."

Georg looked up into her eyes at this statement and couldn't help feeling guilty at the sad look in her eyes.

"Oh no Maria! I am excited and happy for you. It's just that…well I have come to…I mean I'll miss…WE'LL miss you when you leave us." He finally stammered out, with an increasingly deepening blush creeping up his neck.

Maria sat staring at him, not knowing how to interpret what he had just said. _'Could he really want me to stay? I know the children will miss me, but could it be true for him as well?! NO Maria, he is probably just thinking of the children…and about having to find another Governess come next summer.'_ But she couldn't help but hold onto a little bit of hope as she continued to look into his eyes and witness the number of emotions roll through them.

Her caring and nurturing instinct caused her to reach out and place her hand over his where it was resting on the grass beside her, and Georg didn't seem to mind…in fact he seemed to relish in the contact between them. They sat there after that for a while in companionable silence, just holding hands. Once the sandwiches had been demolished and as much of the apple strudel as possible had been eaten, Maria decided she was ready to try walking again. Georg agreed, and as diligently and supportive as always, he stood up off the grass and picked her up in his arms to carry her back to the area they had been practicing in earlier.

They continued their efforts for another few hours, with Maria once again telling Georg to let her stand on her own but Maria continually falling to the ground. It was on the fifth attempt of doing this that afternoon that she broke down in Georg's arms as he caught her as she fell. Georg couldn't understand why she was crying until after what she said next.

"I'm never going to be able to do this. This is pointless, we've achieved nothing. What am I going to do if I can never walk again? Who is going to want to take care of a woman like that?"

Maria's tears flowed freely and heavily, and while she sobbed uncontrollably into Georg's shoulder, he just held her tight and stroked her hair gently trying to soothe her. What he said next however, caused Maria to cease her sobs and look up into his face, with tears still streaming down her cheeks, but with hope in her eyes.

"I will Maria. Forever and always, no matter what happens."

_To be continued…_


	10. The confessions

**CHAPTER 10: The confessions**

Maria could only stare into Georg's eyes, still unsure if she had heard what he had said correctly. But as Georg stared back at her with all the love he possessed, and as he unwaveringly held her tightly to his chest, she knew that she had nothing to fear.

Georg reached up in that moment and gently cupped her cheek, wiping away the tears that were still slowly escaping her eyes.

"No more crying my sweet darling. Everything is and will be how it's meant to be."

He then hesitated for only a second in saying and doing what he did next.

"I love you Maria" he whispered, and then ever so slowly began to lean in, searching her eyes for acceptance, and when she gave a small nod of her head, he gently touched her lips with his and kissed her for the first time.

The kiss was not filled with passion nor did it last long, but it held all the love, gratitude and support they each had been longing to portray to the other for some time now. Maria's lips tingled where they had been touched by his and her tears began to fall anew, but this time they were tears of joy, love and hope of a new beginning.

She looked back up into his eyes and finally said what she had heard from him only moments before.

"I love you Georg."

Georg let out a long sigh that he felt like he had been holding ever since Maria had entered the Villa. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him, holding her tightly to his chest. He didn't want to let go for fear she may disappear if he did. Maria held him back just as tightly for the same reason, but neither seemed to mind being in the other's arms, just holding one another.

After a while Georg pulled back slightly, feeling he needed to talk, to explain, to make sure Maria knew everything.

"Oh my darling, do you know how many times I have wanted to tell you how I feel and how long I have wanted to hold you? I have known for weeks I would never let you leave us and that I would make sure you became a part of our family. I'm just so sorry it took me so long to tell you. I have dreamt about it every single night since your accident. To begin with I was just too cowardly to admit it for fear you would not return my feelings, but then when you started planning for a future outside of the Abbey, I felt I couldn't be selfish with my feelings for you. But I just cannot be silent anymore Maria, seeing you like this, so determined yet so defeated, you had to know that you have a place with us forever, no matter what the future holds. I love you."

Maria knew she would never tire of hearing those three words, she decided there could be no sweeter words in the world that could ever be said to her. She looked at Georg and could see the inner turmoil he was causing himself, and knew that she had to reassure him that she was just as much to blame for the uncertainty and pain they had both been going through in the past few weeks, and so she reached up and shyly returned the kiss that he had given her only moments before.

Georg was surprised to say the least, but he was pleased at Maria's obvious certainty in her feelings for him, about them being together, and about their future. He couldn't help but gently take her face between his hands and deepen the kiss. It started out as sweet short little kisses, until Maria began to return his actions, at which point they turned into deep passionate, yet still chaste, kisses and touches. Georg didn't want to scare her with his ministrations as he knew that she was inexperienced in this intimate area, so he took things slowly, looking into her eyes every so often, searching for any sign of uncertainty or regret.

* * *

After what felt like a lifetime of being in each other's arms and showing their love through their kissing, Georg decided it was best they head inside before the children arrived home from school. But before he was able to voice his thoughts to Maria, they both turned as they heard seven very loud and enthusiastic voices getting louder and closer as they headed in their direction.

Maria tried to put some distance between herself and Georg, suddenly aware of the position they were sitting in and becoming slightly embarrassed to be caught by the children, but Georg would have none of that. Instead he just shifted Maria so she was sitting across his lap so they were both facing in the direction the children were coming from and kept his arms securely around her shoulders. Maria looked up at him with a blush creeping across her cheeks and asking with her eyes _'Are you sure?'_ Georg just looked back at her with love in his eyes and gave her a reassuring squeeze while placing a kiss just behind her ear.

Maria's heart began to race at this contact and she wanted nothing more than to return his kiss...but on his lips. But in that moment, the children had made their way down the back steps of the patio and were rounding the hedge, putting both her and Georg in full view.

As the children approached them none seemed to have noticed that their Governess and Father were sitting on the grass in each other's arms, they were all too busy trying to be heard over one another in whatever they were discussing. Georg let out a little chuckle which caused one or two of his children to look in their direction.

It was Brigitta who noticed her Father and Fraulein Maria first, and she stopped in her tracks just as Louisa spotted them holding one another as well. When the two girls stopped suddenly, the rest of the children looked at them with questioning looks, until they too looked towards the two adults and realised why they were stood still and were just staring.

All seven children looked from their Father to their Governess and back again, trying to discern if what they were seeing was real. It was their Father who gave the first indication that it was, as he gave them a huge grin, nodded his head and then waved his hand towards them, beckoning them to come to him and Maria. The children all took off, running the last little bit of distance between where they had stopped and where the adults were sitting.

Georg released Maria so they could both hold their arms wide to welcome the children warmly. The little ones rushed into the arms of the adults, while the other children threw themselves onto the grass close beside them, all receiving and giving happy and excited laughs, smiles and loving kisses.

When the excitement had died down enough, the children began to look between one another unsure of who should ask what they all wanted to know. They needn't have worried themselves too much however, as the ever naive but inquisitive Gretl looked up at her Father and asked innocently "Father are you and Fraulein Maria going to get married now?!"

Maria blushed furiously and buried her head in Marta's shoulder, who was still sitting on her lap. Georg looked across to Maria and gave her a knowing and loving smile. He looked around at all his other children, who also had the same questioning look on their faces, and then he looked back down at his youngest daughter and said with all the certainty he had "Well my darlings your Fraulein and I have only just discovered we are in love with each other, we have much to talk about and plan before we have any talk about weddings."

The children all looked a little defeated at this, all wanting their Fraulein to become a permanent part of their family. Maria could read this in their eyes and decided she needed to reassure them that she wouldn't be leaving them.

"Children I promise you that no matter what happens I will always be in your lives, one way or another."

The children all seemed to perk up at this and the excited chatter began again. Georg discreetly held Maria's hand tightly between them, trying to portray to her without words that he would always keep her by his side. The chatter amongst the family continued for some time until Georg realised that the sun was beginning to set and that dinner would be ready soon, so he captured the attention of his children long enough to announce that it was time for them all to head inside and wash up for dinner. The children, all suddenly realising they were starving, jumped up enthusiastically and ran towards the house, leaving the two adults still sitting on the ground.

As the children disappeared around the hedge, Georg closed the gap that had been formed between them by the children and took Maria in his arms again. She instantly relaxed into his embrace. Georg took her head between his hands and lifted it to look up at him. He knew he had to say what he was thinking out loud, or it would play over in his mind until he did.

"Maria I want and hope this will lead to us getting married, but I don't want to rush you, or us. We do have a lot to discuss and think about. I just want to take this slowly and let it blossom in its own time. I love you, and I want you to know everything about me and my family before you make the final decision to change the entire course of your life. We will have the rest of our lives together my darling, I promise."

Maria placed her hand over one of his and rested her cheek deeper into his touch while looking into his eyes before saying "Thankyou Georg, I completely understand and am so grateful you feel the same. I can't wait to start my life with you and see where this will lead, and I am already sure that I will always be in your family's lives. We do have much to discuss and plan, the first of which is to go see the Reverend Mother and tell her that I will not be returning to the Abbey."

Georg nodded his head in agreement and said they would go together when the time was right. Georg then stood up and reached down to lift Maria into his arms to follow the children into the house so, they too, could get washed up for dinner.

As he held her close to his chest and walked the two of them up the back steps, Maria couldn't help but stare at him. She then couldn't help leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Georg stopped in his tracks at her actions, not out of shock, but rather so he could return her kiss passionately on her lips.

As the kiss ended, and they both drew in a steadying breath, Maria whispered on her exhale "Oh I love you Captain Von Trapp."

Georg replied with all the conviction he could portray. "And I love you, so much, my darling Maria."

And with that they made their way in through the back doors of the Villa…to start their lives all over again, together.

_To be continued..._


	11. Making memories

**CHAPTER 11: Making memories**

Georg had left Maria in her room to get ready for dinner while he went to his to do the same. Around ten minutes later he was heading back down the hallway towards her bedroom again, and he couldn't help the excitement that started bubbling up inside him at the thought of what had taken place over the course of the day. He started to quicken his pace, unable to wait another second to look upon her face and into those beautiful blue eyes.

Maria meanwhile had been sitting in her room twisting her hands in her lap and barely refraining from dragging herself on her hands and knees down the hallway to Georg's room. She too was excited to see him again after only a few short minutes, and when he appeared at her door she couldn't stop her excited gasp from escaping her lips. Georg gave her a knowing look when he heard this and practically sprinted across the room to take her in his arms and kiss her soundly on the lips, crushing her to his chest in his haste to have her close to him.

Their kiss had become frenzied and Georg pulled away suddenly, worried he had scared her. But as he looked into her eyes he could see the desire and need in her as well. He gave her a knowing smile and chuckle, but kept holding her away from him by her shoulders, not wanting to get to the point where he did scare her…'o_r to the point of no return',_ he thought to himself.

Maria's expression began to change into one of concern. _'Oh my goodness. What have I done? I've been to forward and now he probably thinks I am brash and improper.' _Maria dropped her eyes to her lap and tried to hide the shame she was feeling and the blush that was creeping up her neck and cheeks. But Georg sensed her sudden change in emotions and knew he had to reassure her that she had done nothing wrong, that he fell in love with her…ALL of her.

"Maria darling, look at me."

Maria kept her eyes downcast until Georg gently lifted her head by placing a finger under her chin. She hesitantly looked up, avoiding eye contact. Georg knew he had to stop the inner turmoil she was causing herself.

"Maria you have done nothing wrong. I'm the one who should be sorry. I put you in this position where you had no choice of saying no. Now that I know you share my feelings I cannot resist having you close to me. But I want you to know that I will never put you in a compromising position, and we will take this at whatever speed you feel comfortable with. I'm here with you, every step of the way my darling."

Maria looked into his eyes as he was saying this, and saw the love that she felt for him reflected back at her in his own blue eyes. Georg had made Maria feel much less guilty about her actions and had reassured her about her hidden concerns about them taking things slow and waiting, because Maria knew nothing of love and romance, and what was seen as wrong and right.

When she expressed these concerns to Georg he just held her hands securely in his against his chest and looked her directly in the eyes and said "Maria I too have concerns of my own."

Maria looked at him with a shocked and confused look on her face, until he continued with his explanation.

"I may have experience with relationships and marriage, but Maria I have no experience with love and romance with _you_. We will both learn through our love for each other, with each other. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life learning from and loving you."

With that said they both shared a shy but understanding smile and Georg stood up, placed a gentle kiss of Maria's cheek and scooped her up in his arms to carry her downstairs to share dinner with the rest of _their_ family.

* * *

With dinner over and done with, which had now become a loud but enjoyable affair, the family had made their way into the sitting room for some entertainment. Georg had placed Maria on the two seater sofa and then sat down next to her, taking her hand in his, while Max sat in one of the armchairs across the room, and the children all sat around on the floor circling the adults.

The children were all excitedly chatting, trying to decide whether they would do a puppet show or sing some songs. Max meanwhile was watching the very happy couple from across the room. He had immediately approved of the union, stating that he had known for quite some time of their obvious feelings for one another, but was just biding his time until they themselves came to the same realisation. He smiled as he watched how comfortable they were in one another's presence and at how his old friend seemed to have gotten some of his old romantic spark back that he had once had when he first met Agathe.

Georg could hear his children having their friendly debate but he was not focused on keeping them from having a full on war of opinions at this point. The only thing he was focused on at that moment was the beautiful young woman sitting beside him and the sensations he was feeling coursing through his body at the simple contact of their hands.

Maria had been watching the children but could suddenly feel Georg's gaze on her, and so turned to look at him. She only just successfully hid her gasp this time, as she was not expecting the closeness of his face nor the seductive look in his eyes. She couldn't help the burning desire that she got in the pit of her stomach when he looked at her this way, and in that moment she wished that the children were already in bed and Max was occupied with one of his long distance phone calls. Because all she wanted to do was be taken into Georg's arms and be kissed until the world around them just melted away.

Georg was also having very similar thoughts, although maybe not of such an innocent nature as just kissing, but he too was having yearning feelings to be alone with the person he loved.

They were both quickly bought out of their reverie by the children calling to get their attention, obviously having come to a decision on an agreeable activity and wanting the adults to join in. They were quickly pulled into singing songs with the children and listening as the seven of them sang amongst themselves.

"My offer still stands Georg." Max spoke up at one point after listening to the children singing one of the songs Maria had taught them over the summer. Georg looked over at his old friend with a confused looked on his face.

"They would be a hit at the festival if you would allow it" Max clarified. Georg's look of confusion turned into a knowing glare, but not an unfriendly one.

"Maaaaax. You know my feelings on this."

Max knew better than to argue with his friend on matters involving his children, because he knew, unlike nearly everything else he ever went after, he would not win this one. So instead, Max just raised his hands in mock surrender and turned towards the children and said "Should we hear from your Father and Fraulein children?"

There was no need for argument amongst the children on this decision, their agreement was unanimous and excited. Georg looked at Maria, asking her acceptance of their request, before taking the guitar from Liesl and strumming out some familiar tunes. The children enjoyed listening to their favourite adults sing a few melodies together, before Georg noticed two or three of his children try and hide simultaneous yawns, and so it was decided it was time for bed. Although this was not met with much enthusiasm, it was quickly decided that their Father was right, especially when Kurt tried to protest just as a yawn escaped his mouth and cut his words short.

Giggles were shared and then goodnights and kisses were given. Georg told the older three children they could stay up a little longer, but all agreed that they had big plans for the weekend tomorrow and so they wanted to get a good night sleep also. Georg bid his children goodnight and stated that he would be up shortly to tuck them in. Maria couldn't help but feel a little saddened that she couldn't do the same, but gave each child a warm and loving hug and kiss before they went upstairs to their rooms.

Max too had suddenly decided that he was also feeling the strains of the day and would be retiring also, but Georg caught the sideways glance he gave the pair and knew that it was just his way of giving them some time alone. Georg thought his friend very kind and understanding in their need to have some privacy, until his next comment, which caused him to send him a daggering stare and stern word.

"Now I trust that there is no need for me to send Frau Schmidt or Franz to come and sit in my place to watch over the two of you…" Max gave Georg a wink.

Maria couldn't help but blush profusely at his meaning, while Georg gave a stretched out and warning "Maaaaaax!"

Once again Max just raised his hands in mock surrender and left the sitting room. Georg could see that Maria had been made feel uncomfortable by his comment and so moved to reassure her once again by cupping her cheek in his hand and turning her head gently to look at him.

"I meant what I said earlier. I will never do anything that you are not ready for or want to do Maria. I am placing myself in your hands, not the other way around. I love you with all my heart."

He said this with such conviction that there was no doubt left in Maria's mind or heart that he would always put her first, and take things slow. She leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek, showing her appreciation and understanding at his words.

Georg then reluctantly extracted Maria from his arms to go and tuck the children in and promised he would be back as fast as possible…_'As fast as seven excited children will allow'_ he thought to himself. Maria asked him to give them each an extra kiss from her, before letting go of his hand.

* * *

Georg returned to the sitting room from tucking in the children around twenty minutes later, only to find a sleeping Maria on the sofa. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes just wanting to look at her, to take in every beautiful and endearing feature of her sleeping. He so hated to wake her but he knew that she would be quite sore in the morning if she were left to sleep on the small sofa…'_I should know! I have done it time enough in the past_.'

Georg quietly walked towards her and knelt down on the floor beside the sofa. He gently stroked her cheek in an attempt to wake her gently, but when she didn't stir he suddenly had an idea that he was sure would wake her in a most pleasant way. Georg leant down towards her and placed the sweetest of kisses upon her lips. As soon as their lips touched Maria stirred at the sensation and opened her eyes to see a very close Captain with a very amused but loving look upon his face.

"Why Captain, what seems to be so amusing about waking a sleeping lady?"

She tried to say in what she hoped portrayed annoyance. But Georg knew better and decided to play along with her charade of mocking him.

"Well it was not the waking you part I found amusing, it was more the thoughts I had leading up to the idea of how to wake you that I find most amusing."

Maria looked at him with a questioning glance, before he clarified what he was meaning.

"Watching you sleeping I suddenly had a picture pop into my head of a scene from one of the girls old fairytale books, where the prince kisses the sleeping beauty and she wakes from her deep sleep…I never thought it would happen exactly the way I imagined it though."

Maria began to giggle along with him, and it wasn't long before they were both sharing in a good round of laughter for a few minutes.

As they began to compose themselves, Maria couldn't help but take another jibe at her beloved, and said "So you think of yourself as a Prince do you?"

Georg looked at her with mock offence saying "You wound me my dear. I thought all women in love thought of their men as Princes?"

Maria gave another giggle, but put him out of his misery.

"No I don't see you as my Prince…I see you as much more than that Georg."

He instantly dropped his look of feigned annoyance and took on one of utter adoration and love, not only at her use of his first name, but also at her sincerity and certainty. He leant down again at that moment and placed another kiss upon her lips, but with a little more passion this time, and Maria was happy to respond in kind.

After a few more minutes of sharing soft kisses and whispered loving words, Georg pulled back slightly and helped Maria into a sitting position on the sofa once again before stating "Well I think my dear, it is time I got my Princess to bed so that she is well rested for everything that our little _royals_ have planned for us tomorrow…as well as a new attempt at walking again?!"

Maria didn't miss his use of the word _our_ when referring to the children, and felt so completely humbled. She looked up at him and gave him a loving look and nodded her head in agreement to everything he had said, then allowed him to once again lift her safely into his arms and carry her upstairs to the solace of her room.

They would both have very restful sleeps and happy dreams tonight.

_To be continued..._


	12. The Nun's goodbye

**CHAPTER 12: The Nun's goodbye**

The children couldn't get out the back doors fast enough the next morning when their Father announced after breakfast that the weekend was free of study, as long as they behaved themselves in their play and did not cause him any trouble. The children had all just looked at one another and taken off, running from the dining room, all vying to be the first out into the early autumn sunshine while also trying not to trip one another up.

Georg couldn't help but chuckle at their enthusiasm and couldn't wait to also join them out in the fresh air, but he had some things to discuss with his beloved before they did.

As he looked over at Maria, she too had an amused smirk on her face after watching the children leaving without even waiting to give their Father a response. Georg couldn't love anymore than he did in that moment how adoringly she watched his children scamper out the door, and he knew for certain that he would marry this woman someday…_'hopefully in not too many days'_ he thought to himself with a knowing smile.

He reached out at this thought and took her hand gently in his, lifting it to his lips to place a soft kiss on her fingers.

At his touch Maria looked around to face him and watched as he slowly kissed her hand, all the while keeping eye contact.

She couldn't help the loving sigh that escaped her lips and the hopeful and secure feeling that washed over her whenever he touched or looked at her like this.

"Well I'm not sure you could have said anything else to have made the children happier than they are this very moment" she said to break the silence, although it was not awkward.

Georg lifted his lips from her hand, but continued to hold it securely, while looking at her with an amused and somewhat secretive expression.

"O-ho I'm not so sure about that! I think there are a few other things that I could tell them that could make them just as happy."

Maria looked at him questioningly, while Georg muttered something that she didn't quite hear.

"But that will have to wait for future breakfast announcements…" Georg trailed off before changing the topic.

"Now my darling we have to discuss our talk with the Reverend Mother. As you know I have been writing and telephoning her since your accident to update her on your health and progress, and she has expressed her understanding of your need to remain here with us, but that was before she knew my feelings for you" he said while leaning in and resting his forehead against hers and looking deeply into her eyes.

"Or mine for you" Maria replied, with a gentle brush of her fingers to his cheek.

They stayed staring at one another for what seemed like hours before they were interrupted by the distinct calls and shouts of the children from the terrace, pleading the adults to join them in their games and activities outside.

Georg let out a small annoyed sigh before kissing Maria swiftly on the lips, then picking her gently up in his arms and carrying her with him to go join their family.

Their conversation would have to wait until later in the evening when there was no possibility of interruption.

* * *

While the children were planning a re-enactment of Romeo and Juliet (at Brigitta's insistence Georg was sure) down by the lakes edge, Maria and Georg stayed on dry land to practice her walking.

Maria was becoming increasingly brave with her attempts at standing on her own, with Georg still there to catch her when she fell.

After about an hour or so, Georg noticed that he was having to support her weight less and less, but he didn't say anything, wanting Maria to make this discovery on her own to boost her confidence in what they were trying to achieve.

On about the fifth time of Maria insisting Georg let her go, he decided to do something very bold and not only let go of her waist but also take a step back from her, making sure he was still close enough to catch her if she became unsteady but also far enough away that she would realise that she was doing it all on her own.

As he stepped back Maria stayed on her feet, wobbling slightly, but nonetheless remaining upright. Maria could feel she was staying standing longer than usual and thought Georg hadn't heard her.

"Georg let go of my waist, I want to try by myself again" she said.

And then she heard from a little distance behind her a voice say "I have Maria."

She turned her head slightly and saw Georg standing slightly back from her, smiling broadly. She realised what she was doing and then began to lose her balance, not because her legs could no longer hold her but from the shock, excitement and joy that it was working! All their hard work, persistence and Georg's support had gotten her to this point.

As she began to lose her balance both Maria and Georg reached out instinctively to one another and landed in each others arms. Tears of joy began to escape down Maria's cheeks and she held onto Georg to stop herself from floating away with the joy and happiness she was feeling.

"I did it Georg. And it wouldn't have been possible without you, you know that don't you?"

Georg shook his head and tried to say something to rebuke what she had said but she stopped him with a kiss on his lips, and he didn't even try after this, instead he just returned her kiss with the same joy.

After they parted Georg looked down into her eyes and said "Oh my darling, it is only going to keep improving from here, I promise you. Now should we show the children our performance before they show us theirs?" He said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Maria gave a little giggle and then nodded her head while calling out to the children to come and join them on the grass.

The family spent the next few hours outside in the sunshine, the children watching Maria standing on her own and eventually taking one or two very tentative steps before falling, but they cheered and encouraged her on all the same. And then the adults watched the children put on their play, with Max joining them just before they started, with him giving a big stretch and a yawn, stating that he had just been awoken by some loud cheering and beautiful singing. The children giggled and Georg just rolled his eyes at his usual late-to-rise friend, as Max sat down next to the happy couple relaxing comfortably against one another on the grass.

* * *

After the children had put on their play, lunch was served out on the patio…much to Kurt's delight. The family sat around the table chattering about what they had planned for the rest of the afternoon and for their study free day tomorrow.

Max then piped in at this point and stated "Well children, I was planning on going into town in the morning and just do a little shopping and wandering if you would like to join me?" He then looked towards his old friend with a knowing look and a hidden meaning in his eyes as he said "I'd be happy to take them off your hands for the morning Georg" he winked when Maria looked up at him, which of course caused her to blush furiously.

Georg gave Max a stern look but then began to comprehend that it would mean time alone with Maria. The children were all talking excitedly about the possibility of going into town with their fun Uncle Max, and so Georg couldn't _possibly_ disappoint them…or his own desires.

"Well alright! But you must all promise to stay together and not give your poor _old_ Uncle Max too much trouble"

The children and Maria giggled at his statement, while Max said with mock indignity "Who are you calling OLD?!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the drawing room singing some songs and then reading quietly until dinner was served.

* * *

The next morning the children were up bright and early, and they didn't hesitate to wake up their Fraulein along with them.

"Fraulein, Fraulein! Wake up, we need you to help us do our hair to go into town!" the two littlest Von Trapp children shouted as they came crashing through Maria's bedroom door and jumped up onto her bed, and subsequently onto her.

Maria knew they were just excited about their rare outing into town, but she also knew she needed to calm them down, because if Max's waking hours were anything to go by the children would be lucky to be leaving the house by lunch time.

"Now now girls, it will be a few hours yet before you leave, and besides you haven't had your breakfast yet."

They stopped jumping up and down and looked a little sullen before Maria pulled them both to her and kissed them on the top of the head saying "As soon as you have finished eating I promise I will do your hair, alright"

The girls seemed pleased with this, and no sooner had Maria reassured them, they took off out of her room again, heading towards the kitchen hoping to convince Frau Schmidt to serve breakfast early...Maria knew they would have a hard time with achieving that.

She laughed at their excitement and also at the image of Max trying to handle another five of them with the same amount of energy. As she was thinking about this, another very excited body appeared at her door, but this person was excited for a different reason.

As Georg leaned leisurely against the doorframe admiring his Maria, he couldn't help breaking her reverie, wanting to know what she was thinking about.

"What could _POSSIBLY_ be this funny at this time of the morning Fraulein?" he teased.

Maria hadn't seen him arrive at her room and so jumped at the sound of his voice, but instantly relaxed when she looked upon his mocking but loving face.

"Your overenthusiastic children and one very unprepared best friend" she giggled again.

Georg made his way further into her bedroom while saying "Well I cannot disagree with you on that one Fraulein, but I think you mean _our_ children" he smiled down at her from the foot of the bed.

Although she was so incredibly humbled by what Georg had just said, Maria was enjoying their little banter this morning, and so continued to tease him.

"Well when they are this overactive and ready to explode with excitement I'm afraid, my dear Captain, that they are your children, and yours alone to handle and calm down" she smirked at him.

Georg could tell she was teasing him and so decided to give some back to her, approaching slowly and sitting down beside her, making sure to not make contact with any part of her, knowing this would drive her crazy with him being so close yet not touching.

"Well you do realise that when you accepted me you accepted my noisy children as well don't you Fraulein?" he said, leaning in closer to her and hovering mere millimetres from her lips. "Or are you reconsidering what you have entered into?" he said on a whispered breath, causing Maria to shiver at his proximity.

Maria couldn't control her rapidly beating heart and unsteady breathing, as she so wanted at that moment for Georg to kiss her. She didn't want to keep up her charade any longer and gave in, saying "Never. I will always love you and _our_ children."

Georg smirked a little, knowing it was his intoxicating control that had caused her to stop her teasing, and he was gald of it, because he was desperate to also feel her lips against his for the first time that morning.

It wasn't a gentle kiss either, as Georg wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest, moving his lips against Maria's in the most passionate kiss they had shared yet.

And Maria was only too happy to respond, throwing her arms around his neck and pushing her hands through his hair, kissing him with just as much force and enthusiasm. It was only when a small groan escaped Maria's lips that Georg knew they had to stop before they were caught by the other five excited children, and so reluctantly pulled away but kept her in his arms.

"Now that was the best good morning greeting I have ever had. I could get used to this" Georg said winking at Maria.

Maria slapped his chest playfully and said "Well don't get too used to it just yet, I am still technically training to be a Nun you know."

At this, Georg remembered what he had planned for their morning together and decided that it was best if they both got ready for breakfast and sorted out the children…and Max, and then sorted out their current situation with the Reverend Mother.

* * *

Surprisingly the children and Max were out the door and on their way into town by 10am. Maria and Georg had waved to them from the front steps, with Maria standing next to Georg being supported by his arm around her waist. As soon as they were out of sight, Georg pulled her fully into his arms and started to kiss his way up her neck, not wanting to waist a second.

"What would you like to do this morning Fraulein?" He asked between his light ministrations.

Maria was suffering under the effect he always had on her whenever he touched her, but she was able to draw on a couple of coherent thoughts to drag herself out of her daze enough to remember they had some important business to take care of before they could enjoy one another's company.

"Well when you are finished tracing the invisible map on my neck, I believe we have some things to sort out with the Reverend Mother."

At the mention of the Reverend Mother again, Georg stopped in his tracks, remembering that Maria had not officially withdrawn her intentions to become a Nun.

"Yes well…urrm…perhaps that is a little more important" he said, a little embarrassed.

Maria placed her hand on his cheek lightly, imploring him to look her in the eyes, and as he did she reassured him of her feelings by saying "I would have done it weeks ago had I known that you returned my feelings my darling."

Georg smiled broadly at this, before placing a quick kiss on her lips and then lifting her into his arms to carry her into his study so they could make the phone call that would confirm their future.

* * *

"Well my child I cannot say I am surprised. But Maria I must know that you are sure of your decision" the Reverend Mother said, without any judgement.

Maria and Georg sat holding hands on the leather couch in his study.

"Reverend Mother, I know that if we could be discussing this face-to-face right now you could see the certainty in my eyes. I have never been more sure about anything" Maria said, looking into Georg's eyes.

The Reverend Mother understood that Maria was physically still unable to come see and tell her all of this in person, but she had to be sure of both of their intentions and feelings.

"Captain, I can hear in your voice now and could interpret from your previous phone calls and letters about Maria's recovery and state that you truly care for her, but will she be accepted into the Aristocratic society that you were born into and immersed in?"

This is the one thing that had haunted Georg most nights since admitting to himself his love for Maria, but what he said to the Reverend Mother next was what he had come to realise weeks ago.

"This family accepts and loves her whole heartedly Mother, that is all that matters to us."

The Reverend Mother was pleased with the Captain's answer and gave them her blessing, imploring Maria, that as soon as she was physically able to do so, to come and visit her and the other Sisters at the Abbey to tell them her news and to say her farewells.

After saying their goodbyes to the Reverend Mother, Georg turned to Maria and held her hands, wanting to tell and ask her so many things, but before he had the chance to, Maria answered all of them in just a few small words.

"I love you, and that will NEVER change."

He pulled her towards him and held her in his arms, content to know that if nothing else was certain for their families' future, at least he would always have this moment.

After a short while of sitting in companionable silence, Maria gently moved herself into a sitting position and said "How would you like to help this ex-nun walk through the garden?"

Georg answered by swooping down and lifting her into his arms, kissing her lightly on the cheek, saying "MY ex-nun, my beloved…always."

They spent the rest of their time alone together re-teaching Maria to walk, albeit still on wobbly legs, but achieving great strides towards the future.

_To be continued..._


	13. Dreams of together

**CHAPTER 13: Dreams of together**

Maria walked slowly but steadily down the hallway from her room, with the aid of crutches, towards the staircase leading down into the main foyer. As she reached the top step ready to make her way down however, she heard an exasperated cry from behind her.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

Maria grabbed the banister out of fright and turned to see Georg almost sprinting towards her with a book clutched in his hand.

"Well I _was_ going down stairs to see how the children are doing with their studies, but now I think I need to go back to bed and rest after the heart attack you just gave me" she said teasingly, but with a little bit of accusation behind it.

Georg dropped the book on the settee that was half way down the hall before coming quickly to Maria's side and taking her arm in his.

"You know you are not steady enough yet to be taking the stairs on your own. Why didn't you call me?" he said, with loving concern in his voice.

"Well, for one I knew you were busy in your study, and secondly, I think I am more at danger of falling down the stairs with you shouting at me like that out of nowhere than from my legs failing me half way down" she looked at him with a sideways glance, a half smirk on her face. Although Maria had been walking unassisted for a few weeks now, she was still prone to falling from time to time.

Georg saw the teasing in her eyes, and knowing it was unlikely they would be interrupted as the children were hard at their studies, he didn't hesitate in doing what he did next. He scooped her up into his arms, gaining a little shriek from her, and said "Well, anyone who has ever defied me like this in the past has received a well-deserved punishment my dear _Fraulein_."

Georg then proceeded to carry Maria towards his upstairs study and placed her on the small couch by the fire. As he sat down next to her, Maria looked deep into his eyes, seeing all the love and care you held for her, and trusted him 100% to never hurt her in any way. Georg went to reassure her of this but Maria showed him that she already knew this, by pulling his face towards her and initiating a deep kiss.

Georg was surprised at first, but then began to reciprocate, kissing her back with just as much force, placing his hands on either side of her face to secure her lips to his. As the kiss went on, Georg began to unconsciously explore their closeness a little further. His hand had somehow made its way to Maria's knee and was now slowly making its way northward, up her thigh. Maria didn't realise at first what he was doing, but rather, was just enjoying the sensations his touch was eliciting throughout her entire body. And she was doing no better to control her emotions or newly found urges either. Her hands had made their way under Georg's jacket and were currently tracing soft circles over his chest.

Next thing, Georg felt soft fingers inching their way in between the buttons of his shirt, trying to pry their way even further into the unknown. Although he revelled in the feeling of Maria's hands on places they had not yet travelled, when he heard the deep moan escape her mouth he suddenly realised where his own hands had ventured and pulled away, knowing they were entering into forbidden territory...at least forbidden for now.

At the abrupt retraction of his lips from hers, Maria opened her eyes wide, wondering why he had stopped. As she looked into his face with a questioning expression, she suddenly realised where her hands currently rested and what her fingers had been trying to do. She abruptly pulled her hands from his chest, but before she could cover her face with them in embarrassment and shame, Georg grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him, kissing her temple gently and apologising before she took on all the blame.

"Maria this was my fault. You were on your way to check on the children when my selfish need to have you to myself for a little while took over and got us into this situation. You showed that you were trusting me, and I betrayed that by putting you in a situation that compromised you. But please know that I do not regret what either one of us have so clearly been wanting to express, and neither should you" he said, pulling back so that he could look into her eyes.

Maria looked back at him with the same amount of love she saw reflected in his eyes, and said "But Georg what I just did…was about to…I didn't mean to be so…I mean I don't know what I was…"

She trailed off and Georg knew he had to let her voice the insecurities he knew she still had…_'I mean she was going to be a Nun for goodness sakes, and she has NO experience with relationships. What was I thinking, I need to take this slow...for her'_ Georg once again reminded himself.

Maria continued. "I know that what I was just doing was not something that I should be doing yet. I just have so many new emotions and feelings for you Georg that I don't know how to show you and still maintain control, like you."

Maria blushed furiously after admitting this. Georg knew that it was not the best thing to do but he couldn't help but burst out laughing, not at the absurdity of what she had said but at the ridiculousness of what she was implying.

Maria blushed even more when he started laughing, and made to move out of his embrace, feeling as though she had made a fool of herself. Georg quickly realised his mistake and threw his arms around Maria's waist to keep her securely beside him. She kept her head down, not looking at him so he wouldn't see the embarrassment and hurt on her face right now. Georg spoke quickly to reassure her.

"Maria my darling I promise that I was not laughing at you or what you said, but at the fact that you think I have control over my emotions and feelings when I'm around you."

Maria still didn't look directly at him, but she had raised her head slightly, and he knew then that he was getting through to her, so he continued to speak.

"My goodness Maria, what you do to me and my state of mind with just a look! It has only been because of the constant demands of the children, and the annoying but timely interruptions of one Max Detweiler, that we have only shared sweet kisses and embraces up to this point."

Georg had rolled his eyes at the mention of Max, which had bought a smile to Maria's face and caused a small giggle to escape her lips. She turned in Georg's arms now, to face him completely, wanting to see the truth that he was speaking reflected in his eyes. And even though she did, she still felt she had to ask to be certain.

"Are you sure I have done nothing to make you feel ashamed of me Georg?"

Georg looked at her with shock. "You were worried I would be ashamed of YOU? My darling if anyone should be ashamed of anyone it is you of me, or me of myself. Not only for my current actions, but if you knew about my thoughts and dreams over the past weeks Maria...why they would make any sailor blush" he said with humour but truth.

Maria rested her head on his chest in hearing his reassurances and wrapped her arms around his waist, wanting to feel close to him again, but without the extra desire from both of them. As the minutes ticked by Maria's curiosity got the better of her, as she thought about what Georg had said about thoughts and dreams. She tentatively kept her head resting on his chest and her face turned so he could not see the mischievous gleam in her eyes as she asked "Georg what kind of thoughts and dreams could make an ex-naval, self-regimented Captain so distracted he would nearly lose all self-control?"

"O-ho no, no my dear, that is something that I will only share with you when we are safely wed. I will not scare you away now with some silly male ego and desire. I do not even have the advantage of having you tied to me as my fiancé yet!" he said, chuckling and kissing her on the top of the head…_'Although it will not be long'_.

"Are you sure you even still want to be courting such an improper, headstrong ex-postulant and governess?" she asked, with only a hint of concern that he would suddenly realise his mistake and agree with her.

But Georg only tilted her head up to look at him and said "Even after we are bound together in marriage, I will not stop trying to win your affections as you were so lovingly laying upon me just a moment ago."

He then leant down and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, but did not let them linger too long, still suffering from the desires and feelings that had brought them to this moment in the first place. As they pulled apart Georg suggested that he help her down the stairs to go check on the children.

"That's all I was wanting to do before you so rudely, but pleasantly, interrupted me my dear Captain" she said with a teasing grin and a wink of the eye.

* * *

The next two weeks passed in much the same way as they had been before their interlude in the study. Maria continued to excel in her progress of walking again, the children continued to keep the adults busy with their stories from school and their activities and plans of a weekend, and Max constantly kept a watchful eye over the loving pair, making sure to interrupt at just the right time…_"or the wrong time"_ as Georg would huff every time.

But Georg was grateful to his old friend, as he had neither judged nor objected to the union between himself and Maria. He owed his friend for more than just his support now. He owed him for his unwavering support throughout the illness and death of his beloved Agathe, his distancing and then reunion with his children, and his breaking it off with the Baroness, as he knew he too had lost a great friend in her when he had done so. Georg knew he would never find a more steadfast or trusting friend as he had in Max.

As Georg was dwelling on this while sitting on the terrace watching his children play around their beloved Fraulein, he felt the same sudden excitement and joy he had been feeling on and off for the past few days. He knew exactly what was causing these feelings and he couldn't be more thrilled at why.

The children too had been getting these same sudden excited urges, as they had been let in on the secret, and they would often display their feelings by rushing to their Fraulein and hugging her, or breaking out in song, or giggling amongst themselves. Georg had seen Maria give the children peculiar looks every so often when they did this, but she never refused them the hugs they demanded or questioned their joy, as she knew they had been starved of that far too often in the past.

Georg tried to quell the joy and nervousness that was rising in his chest as he thought about his plans for later that evening. Everything had been arranged, with the input of his seven little helpers, and he hoped it would be as magical as they had described to him.

Although Georg had done this once before, it was different then, it was what was expected, so he wasn't worried when he had asked Agathe, but Maria… Georg patted his left breast jacket pocket to calm his nerves, and refocused his attention on the game the children were so happily playing. He smiled and knew deep within his heart he was doing the right thing, because he loved Maria with all his being and so did his children.

Reassured by this thought, Georg stood to go and join his family on the grass, the blue velvet box containing the engagement ring tucked safely in his jacket pocket next to his heart, where he hoped to soon carry the heart of another for all eternity.

_To be continued…_


	14. The proposal

**CHAPTER 14: The proposal**

Maria could tell there was something going on in the household, as the children became increasing restless throughout dinner, and the rest of the staff seemed to glance at her more frequently than usual or giggle and hastily leave the room when she entered. She decided she would ask Georg about this after the children had been put to bed and they were alone in his study.

As dinner came to an unusually abrupt end, they went to the drawing room as they always did before bedtime and sat in amicable silence. Once again, Maria noticed the sideways glances from the children, and now even the Captain. She placed down her book in frustration and was about to voice her suspicions when Max saw the look on her face and cut in with an announcement about his current success in finding an act for the Austrian folk Festival coming up. He sent the children a warning look to carry this conversation on for as long as possible, to distract everyone from the secret that was surrounding the Villa tonight.

Maria could tell this topic of conversation was being drawn out for longer than it was conceivable, but then it was quickly announced that it was time for the children to head up to bed, before questions could be asked. All of the children offered up no argument at this announcement for once, and they hurriedly scampered up the stairs to the nursery and changed into their pyjamas. They had all agreed earlier in the day that they would secretly wait on the balcony overlooking the main foyer, for their Father and Fraulein Maria to emerge from the ballroom, knowing that they would not get any sleep if they didn't know the answer before morning, to the question lingering on everybody's lips tonight.

Once the adults believed the children were safely in bed 'asleep', and Max had made his excuses about needing to make some phone calls to secure his acts for the festival, Georg began to feel his nerves resurfacing, as he knew the time had arrived. As he continued to sit with Maria on the sofa in the drawing room, he couldn't help but look upon her face resting so peacefully on his shoulder, and sending up a small prayer that the past weeks, days and hours had not been all but a dream.

Georg cleared his throat to get her attention and shyly said "Maria these past few weeks have been the happiest of my life, first reconciling with my beautiful children and then to discover that you return my feelings, there is only one thing that could make me happier this very moment…" he paused as she looked at him with loving eyes and a hopeful expression. Georg wanted to just ask her then and there as they gazed at each other, but he didn't want to waste everything the children had taken so much time and love to prepare, so instead he took her hands in his and stood up from the sofa while saying "But first there is something I want to show you."

Maria looked at him questioningly but didn't hesitate to stand up off the sofa along with him and be led out of the drawing room and towards the ballroom. Georg stopped them just outside the double doors that she had entered, forbidden, so many months ago, before turning to her and raising his hand to her cheek looking deep into her eyes to portray all the love and need he had for her.

"I had a little help in making this extra special" he said, opening the doors as a way of answering the increasingly questioning look on Maria's face.

Maria gasped as the ballroom doors swung open, revealing the incredible scene that had been set up inside.

Georg stepped aside slightly so that Maria could take in the entire picturesque scene that looked like it had come straight from a fairytale. Georg couldn't help the pride that rose up in his chest at how much trouble the children had gone to, to help him in carrying out his plans to ask Maria to marry him and become a permanent part of their family. Their efforts not only showed how creative he always knew his children could be, but also how much they accepted the union between him and Maria.

A two seater sofa had been placed in the middle of the room facing out the backdoors that looked out across the courtyard and up to the star lit sky. A bottle of champagne and two glasses had been set on a small table next to the sofa along with a single long stem red rose. But the most magical and stunning image in the room was the hundreds of candles that littered the floor, walls and hung from the ceiling, causing light to glint off every golden surface in the room, almost bringing the sparkling night sky indoors.

Tears sprang to Maria's eyes and Georg felt his own emotions beginning to take over. But he just held her around the waist and led her further into the room. As they stood in the middle of the ballroom surrounded by the flickering candles glow, Georg realised that there was soft music playing from somewhere in the far corner and realised all he wanted to do in that moment was to hold Maria close to him, so he said in the softest voice possible "Dance with me?" It was more a plea than a question, and Maria could never refuse being in his arms.

As they swayed gently back and forth, a familiar tune began to play. Georg continued to hold Maria in his arms and hummed along to the strains of Edelweiss, while placing small sweet kisses on her neck and behind her ear. Maria couldn't have felt more content and safe than she did in that moment, and as the tune came to its end, and the next began to play, Georg slowed their dance and pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes. No words could describe what he saw in her eyes, or what he himself was feeling at that moment.

"I love you so much Maria" he whispered out on his accelerated breath.

Maria responded in kind with a gentle kiss to his lips and a slightly louder "I will always love you."

With this reassurance and his newly gained confidence, Georg reached into his jacket pocket, gently took Maria's left hand in his right, and slowly bent down on one knee in front of her, amongst the countless candles.

Maria gasped at the sight of him kneeling in front of her, looking at her with such love and passion that she was sure of her answer before he had even asked her the question. But all coherent speech and thought had escaped her as she watched her usually stoic and in control Captain now stammering and fidgeting before her. Uncontrolled tears began to escape her eyes as she unconsciously moved her hand to cover her mouth to silence the sobs that also threatened to escape her. Georg saw her struggling to control her emotions and so strengthened the hold he had on her hand and knew that he would have to gain control over his racing heart and nerves so that this went according to plan.

Georg took in a steadying breath, looked deeper into Maria's eyes, and then began to profess everything he had kept inside for so long.

"Maria my darling, you came into our lives like a breath of fresh air. Your unconventional (he rolled his eyes, eliciting a tearful giggle from Maria) ways not only got my children to trust you, but you also charmed your way into the lives and hearts of us all, especially me. You opened my eyes and heart to my children, to life and to love again and made me feel things I thought I would never feel about anyone or anything ever again. I know I am asking you to give up the only life you have known for so many years, but I am also offering you a life with a family that will be yours til the end of time. I love you more than words or actions can ever portray" Georg opened the velvet box cradling the very simple but very elegant ring "Maria will you do me the great honour of spending the rest of your life with me, as my wife and mother to my children?"

Maria had dreamed about how she may feel in this moment, but she never imagined she would feel even more love and happiness than she already felt for this man, now kneeling in front of her, looking up into her eyes with just as much love and joy. She was tingling from head to toe, her mind was telling her to stop crying but her eyes continued to shed their tears, and her mouth was full of all the things she wanted to say but her lips would not let her speak them. She took in a steadying breath and slowly removed her hand that had been covering her mouth, and somehow, through her scrambled thoughts and feelings, she was able to answer simply "I love you so much Georg. OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU. YES!"

Georg jumped up from his kneeling position at her answer and pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her with all the joy he could show through this contact. He then surprised Maria by lifting her clean off her feet and swinging her around in circles. The gentle breeze created by the swishing of her dress caused the flames of the candles to flicker and made the light almost dance around the room.

Maria was laughing with pure joy, while Georg looked into her eyes and breathed a sigh of contentment and relief. He began to slow their spinning and gently lowered Maria down his body until her feet were touching the ground again. He began to lean in again for another kiss when he realised he hadn't yet placed the ring on Maria's finger, and so pulled away just before their lips touched and took her hand in his, saying "I guess I should place this where it belongs."

Maria watched as he placed the most beautiful ring she had ever seen on her finger, and her tears began to fall anew. Georg saw her tears and leaned in and kissed them away, then he gently placed soft kisses across her face, down her neck and along her collar bone.

The couple made their way over to the sofa and sat, hand in hand, just basking in the closeness of one another, and explored their new emotions, feelings and sensations. After enjoying these innocent ministrations, they just sat in one another's arms enjoying the quiet that surrounded them, while their hearts and minds sang loudly with love, joy and happiness.

It was only when the clock in the foyer chimed 11:00pm, and Georg noticed that most of the candles had burnt themselves out, that he decide it was time they parted for the night, although he would have been just as blissfully happy to sit here all night with Maria in his arms.

But propriety broke through his thoughts and he reluctantly spoke what his heart did not want to.

"Maria my darling, as much as I could stay here in your arms forever, I'm afraid we both need to try and get some sleep, as I know for a fact the children will be waking us up bright and early to know every detail of how this all went" he chuckled, thinking about the way his daughters had given him their differing advice on what they thought would be the best way to propose.

Maria smiled at the hint of disappointment she heard in Georg's voice when he mentioned parting for the night, and she couldn't deny that she too was feeling the same, but she also knew that he was right about the children waking them up in a few short hours. So reluctantly, Georg pulled Maria up with him in his arms as they stood up off the couch and made their way out of the ballroom.

He kept his arm around her waist as they made their way slowly up the stairs, as Maria was still a little unsteady walking up them unsupported, and then they turned down the hallway towards the wing where Maria's room was located. As they made their way in the semi darkness, they stopped in their tracks, both surprised, but humoured, by what they saw on the floor just outside the door of the nursery.

Seven bodies lying side-by-side sleeping soundly, where they had been waiting quietly, in the hopes of seeing their Father and mother-to-be before morning. The two adults just stood arm in arm for a few minutes, just looking upon the precious scene of their children unknowingly creating another innocent memory for their parents.

As much as Georg would have loved to stand and watch their children for the rest of the night, he knew he had to get them to bed or endure their moans and groans if they got sick from sleeping out in the cold. He bent down and woke his children one by one with a gentle touch to the cheek or he lifted them into his arms and carried them to their beds, telling each of them, when they asked if Maria had said yes, that they would discuss it all in the morning. Although he received unanimous moans of disapproval from his children at his response, they were all too tired to argue and all fell back to sleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

After tucking them in and kissing them all goodnight, Maria standing at the door watching the entire beautiful scene unfolding, Georg made his way back to his beloved. He placed his arm back around her waist as they walked the short distance left to her bedroom.

When they reached her door, they stood once again looking into each other's eyes not wanting to part, both harbouring the fear that if they did they would wake to find this had all been a glorious dream. Although Georg could read this concern in Maria's eyes, he also knew that if they could not part tonight then how would they handle parting every night from now until their wedding night?

Georg leant in and whispered reassuringly into Maria's ear "As soon as you wake up in the morning I promise I will make you absolutely sure, beyond any doubt, that this is definitely NOT a dream my darling" he said with a mischievous glimmer in his eye and a gentle stroke of his fingers to her cheek, before doing the right thing and turning and walking in the opposite direction to his own room.

Both adults fell asleep dreaming about just _how_ exactly Georg planned on reassuring Maria in the morning.

_To be continued..._


	15. Morning rays

**CHAPTER 15: Morning rays**

Georg awoke to the sun pouring through his bedroom windows…'_I knew I forgot something last night!'_ he thought to himself as he groaned loudly at having not closed the curtains before he had fallen into the most pleasant sleep he had had in a long time. Georg's next thought however was why the sun was so bright this early in the morning, before he realised he had obviously slept much later than he normally did. As his body suddenly caught up with his thoughts, he threw his legs over the side of the bed, rubbed the remaining remnants of sleep from his eyes and then hurriedly went about his usual morning ritual.

As he went about getting himself presentable for the day, his thoughts were of the promises he had made last night. The promise of a new life, the promise of eternal love, and the promise to instil the reality of his proposal in Maria's mind this morning. At the memory of this last promise Georg couldn't help but smile at the plan he had come up with last night before falling asleep, and had to physically stop himself from sprinting down the hall to her bedroom.

As he approached her bedroom door he noticed that it was slightly ajar. A memory of when he had come across her door like this once before came unbidden to his mind…'_She survived that night Georg! And we have come so far since then. Stop torturing yourself.'_

But he pushed it open just as cautiously as he had that night, and to his horror he was met with the same empty void as he had then. But to his relief at that same moment, he heard the melodic sound of her laughter, along with the harmony of several others, coming from downstairs. Georg let out a heavy sigh of relief. _'Of course Maria would have gotten up at her usual time. She has always unwaveringly put the children before herself…that's just ONE of the reasons I love her'_. With that he closed Maria's bedroom door behind him and made his way down the stairs, following the long lost joyful sounds of his children, and the newly found sounds of his soon to be wife.

* * *

The children had barraged Maria with endless questions and exclamations of how their father had proposed, if she liked their preparation of the ballroom, and if she had said 'YES', as soon as she had entered the nursery to get them up and dressed for the day. Maria couldn't help the smile from spreading across her face, which she was sure answered all their questions in the affirmative, but stated that they would have to wait for their father before they discussed anything.

Maria was now sat with the children in the drawing room waiting for their father to awaken so they could all have breakfast together. The children had started complaining about being hungry not long after getting dressed for the day and going downstairs, so she had suggested they all go and practice the new song she had started teaching them. There were no protests in this, but after about 10 minutes the children had lost focus and the singing session had turned into endless bouts of laughter and sharing silly jokes and antics that only a family would share.

Maria soon found herself on the floor being tickled mercilessly by the three youngest children, while the other four seemed to be playing tag around the furniture, but who was 'it' Maria couldn't work out.

Unbeknownst to them all their father had made his way downstairs and was now stood in the doorway watching the commotion that was ensuing in the previously organised and regimented household, but he looked on with a huge loving and humoured smile on his face. He wanted to savour this moment for a lifetime, but it only lasted a few minutes, as he was caught by Louisa, who spotted him lingering in the doorway.

"FATHER!" Louisa yelled, alerting everyone to his presence, and rushed towards him throwing herself into his arms.

Georg's smile spread even wider and he chuckled at how his children were now so uncompromisingly affectionate towards him, even after he had neglected them for so long. As Louisa ran towards him he opened his arms to welcome her into his embrace, and even lifted her off her feet, eliciting a shocked but happy shriek from her.

He gently placed her back down and swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he looked over Louisa's shoulder to see the rest of his children also running towards him to affectionately greet him.

Georg leant down to pick up the youngest of his children and nestled her on his hip while smiling warmly to each of the others and even reaching out and stroking one or two of their cheeks.

"Now what is all this racket about, hmmm? Anyone would think you were all having fun in here" he said with a little bit of the old Captain attitude returning. But the children saw right threw him, and answered with giggles and smiles.

"We were having a tickling war!" Gretl said matter-of-factly, as though it was obvious.

"Is that a fact?!" Georg said with a glint of mischievousness in his eye. He rounded on his daughter still perched on his hip, and began to tickle her sides causing her to shriek with laughter and joy.

She tried valiantly to push him away and wriggle from his grasp but to no avail. Georg only ceased in his affectionate torture when Kurt piped up in his sisters defence, although they were all enjoying the display of playfulness from their father.

"Fraulein Maria started it all father!" he said enthusiastically but not accusingly.

At the mention of Maria, Georg froze in his attention towards the children and scanned the room for their Fraulein. As his eyes landed upon her slightly blushing face, he couldn't help but chuckle, as she was still lying in the semi compromising position that the children had left her in on the floor.

Maria, suddenly realising she was still sprawled on the floor, jumped up and started nervously brushing the creases from her dress while trying to control the blush she knew was ever deepening across her face. She realised that she needn't have worried, for when she built up the courage to look up at him and into his eyes, all she saw was love and affection.

"Good morning Fraulein" Georg said in his suave and sensual voice.

Maria's heart skipped several beats before she answered in her shy voice, still very much aware of the children looking between them both. "Good morning Captain."

The adults continued to stare dreamily at one another before the reality broke through their daze, that reality being the ever predictable Brigitta suddenly proclaiming "So did Fraulein Maria say YES or NO father?"

Georg looked back at his children staring up at him, all obviously having had the same thought as their sister. Georg smiled down at all of his beautiful children and their expectant expressions, and couldn't help looking across at Maria again with the same adoring smile, before nodding his head in the affirmative, tears welling in his eyes.

The children all cheered and hugged their father once more before making their way to their soon-to-be new mother and hugged and kissed her, showing her just how much they truly loved and accepted her.

It was Maria's turn to have tears in her eyes, but she was not so in control of her emotions as Georg, and the tears made their way down her cheeks.

After a few moments of excited chatter amongst the family and more hugs being shared, Georg noticed Kurt standing slightly off to the side.

"Is everything alright son?" Georg asked him.

Maria also noticed his distance as Georg spoke to him and began to worry, but she realised in his next sentence that she needn't have been.

"Everything is fine father, but it could be better" Kurt said. And before Georg could question him further, he clarified by saying "It could be better if we could PLEASE eat now!"

Everybody fell into tummy shaking, shoulder jerking laughter, before Georg stepped aside and gestured, with a sweeping hand, for them to precede him out of the drawing room doors and into the dining room, where he could already smell breakfast awaiting them.

The children didn't need a verbal invitation before they took off towards the dining room, attempting to maintain civility. Georg watched after them silently chuckling. Maria was also doing the same having watched them also, still standing across the room. As the children scampered out the door, Maria made to follow them to make sure they weren't causing too much chaos at the table spurred by their hunger.

As she went to pass the Captain however, she felt a gentle but strong hand grasp her elbow and halt her in her tracks. Maria tingled all over from this one point of contact and turned her head slowly to the side to look at him. Her heart began to beat as widely as it had been only minutes before when he had looked at her this same way, and she unconsciously held her breath.

Georg stared deeply into her eyes as he slowly turned her fully towards him. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her waist as he spoke. "I believe there is something I promised to do this morning" he said with a fake look of concentration on his face, as though he was trying to remember exactly what it was.

Maria decided to play along, as she thoroughly enjoyed these playful moments between them.

"I'm not sure to what you are referring Captain, and if you can't remember then I don't see any reason for us to continue to linger here and delay breakfast any longer" Maria said mischievously as she made to move from Georg's grasp and join the children in the dining room.

But Georg registered her intention and strengthened his grasp, pulling her closer before she could even take two steps from his side.

"Oh-ho no, no, no my dear Fraulein, you have just given my mind the jolt of remembrance it needed. I believe it was something to do with this..."

He moved one of his arms from her waist and took her left hand in his right, lifting it to his lips so he could place a tender kiss upon the engagement ring he had placed there the night before.

"And this..." he said, lowering her hand to rest against his chest over his heart. "And this..." he said lastly in a whisper, as he leaned in slowly and captured her lips with his.

The kiss started out sweet and slow but then increased into the passion that they had been showing one another over the past weeks. Georg wound his arms back around Maria's waist and pulled her flush against his body. Their breathing came in heavy puffs and they clung to one another with desperation and barely contained passion.

They stood like this for an immeasurable amount of time before reality broke through Georg's consciousness once again, as he heard the distant sounds of the children obviously enjoying breakfast without them. Georg realised once more, that they were close to letting this go too far, and so he gently pulled back from Maria and extracted himself slightly from the embrace they were currently in.

Maria looked up into Georg's eyes, breathing heavily and trying to hide her disappointment, but read the regret and reasoning behind his actions in his eyes, and showed her understanding by placing a gentle kiss on his cheek and letting out a contented sigh.

"Well Captain, with reassurance like that I will NEVER have any reason to doubt that this is not a dream" Maria said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"I'm glad I can be so persuasive my dear Fraulein. And I will be happy to remind and reassure you every morning from now on, to prove that I cherish..." he placed a kiss on her left cheek "adore..." a kiss on the right cheek "and love you..." a kiss on the nose "with all my heart." And he finally placed a chaste but gentle kiss on her lips once more.

Maria sighed and gazed up at her fiancé…_Fiancé! Who would have ever thought I would be saying that?!_...portraying all the love and contentment that she felt for him.

Georg couldn't help but do the same in that moment, but he knew that, although he could stand here and do _this_ all day, their children would be expecting them to join them in the dining room for at least the end of breakfast. So ever the gentleman, Georg placed Maria's arm in the crook of his, and led the way.

_To be continued..._


	16. The announcement

**CHAPTER 16: The announcement**

**Wedding announcement**

**CPT. G. Von Trapp to wed Miss M. Rainer.**

Georg Johannes Ritter Von Trapp, Captain of

the Imperial Austro-Hungarian Navy, is to wed

Miss Maria Augusta Rainer, of Salzburg Austria.

The wedding is to take place on the 26th day of

the month of November at the Benedictine

Monastery, Nonnberg Abbey, Salzburg.

* * *

The wedding announcement had been placed in the _Salzburger Nachrichten_ (Salzburg News) five days ago, meaning that all of Salzburg was abuzz with gossip and speculation about the 'how' and 'why' Captain Georg Von Trapp was to marry an ex-postulant. And not _just_ an ex-postulant, but an ex-postulant who had been his children's Governess over the summer and the following months. The speculation about town was ripe with scandal and accusation!

Georg knew that the announcement would not go completely unnoticed, and he had expected no less than the gossip that had reached him so far from the upper class, but he had not expected that they would attack Maria's character…_HIS_ he could understand, but Maria's! She had never been anything but kind, caring and proprietous. Georg had tried to shield Maria from the cruelty of the rumours, but he knew that eventually, if it hadn't already, it would reach her ears.

Georg was correct in his assumption. The rumours had indeed reached Maria already, and although she was trying her best to ignore what she knew was just the talk of people who didn't know anything different or know the true love that she and Georg shared, she still couldn't help but think about how she was damaging Georg's families' good name and reputation. She knew she had to talk to Georg about this before the rumours became too vicious and ruined everything they had together as a family.

Just as Maria was thinking this, sitting in her bedroom awaiting lunch, Georg appeared at her door. Her face instantly lit up like it always did when she was in his presence…or when she just thought about him.

Georg returned her smile just as lovingly, and although he knew he shouldn't, now that their engagement was official, he stepped inside her room and began to approach her slowly with one intention…to kiss her soundly on the lips before they were untimely interrupted by the children, or Max, or any one of the household staff. As he came closer however, he could see Maria's facial features change from pure happiness and joy, to apprehension and nervousness.

Maria had looked down into her lap and begun to twist her hands together as she always did when she was nervous or unsure of something, and Georg had immediately noticed this tell. He stopped in his tracks halfway across the room, not sure as to the reasoning behind this rapid change in her mood.

"Maria darling, what's wrong?" He said as gently as possible.

Maria was considering just making up some half believable truth about being nervous about the wedding and the preparations, but she knew if she didn't speak to Georg about what was truly on her mind, the rumours would only gradually get worse and she would always wonder if Georg only ever ended up marrying her out a sense of duty and a way to save his reputation.

Maria had taken so long to answer that Georg knew he had to say something to break the silence, and also to break the tormenting merry-go-round of thoughts and emotions that he could see Maria had gotten herself on.

"Maria you know you can tell me anything, no matter what it is" and because he could see her mood was becoming ever increasingly sombre, he knew he had to lighten her heart, so he said "And you know that, although I find it adoringly cute, your nose twitches when you tell little lies, so don't even bother trying to get anything past me darling" he said with humour in his voice and a wink of his eye.

Maria let out a small giggle.

"I have always known, since I was a little girl, that I had this telling sign when I lied, but I didn't realise that you had noticed this small detail about me already Georg" she said shyly as she found the courage to look back up into his face.

Georg took this as a cue that it was safe to move closer, and so took the few steps that were between them. He cautiously sat down next to her on the edge of her bed and gently reached for her hand, showing her comfort and support through this simple contact.

Maria took in a steadying breath and felt her racing heart slow to a semi normal pace when Georg took her hand in his. She knew he wanted to know what was on her mind but that he wouldn't pressure her into telling him. But Maria never wanted there to be secrets or things not said between them, and this was something that could affect them both, now and forever, so she decided she just had to tell him.

"Georg you know I love you with all my heart, but I want you to be sure that this is what you want. I don't want you to sacrifice everything you have built for your family, on a dirt poor ex-postulant like me. I have nothing to offer you or the children, so I'll understand if you have changed..."

Georg couldn't listen to another word. He grabbed Maria by the shoulders, pulled her towards him, and kissed her soundly on the lips to silence her. He knew where she was going with her thoughts and he couldn't stand letting her continue along this line of despair. He knew where her misguided insecurities were stemming from, he had been in town just the day before and overheard the already ripe gossip that was flowing amongst the social circles…_'Maria has probably overheard the staff discussing it, I'm sure'_ Georg bitterly thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. He couldn't help the shock and hurt he felt thinking about it now, just as he had when he first heard the vicious rumours.

* * *

_Georg had just stepped out of the jewellery store he frequented quite often when Agathe was still alive, but this time it had been to find something for the new love in his life. Georg had seen the present he had picked out for Maria sitting in the shop window for the past few weeks now, and today he had decided that he would find nothing else that suited her natural and graceful beauty more. _

_He gave his left breast pocket a reassuring pat and couldn't erase the smile that seemed to now be permanently plastered across his face. As he stepped out into the Salzburg sunshine he decided it was too nice a day to head straight back home to the work that was piled up awaiting him in his office, so he decided to take a stroll through the streets of his beloved hometown. _

_As he walked at a leisurely pace, he couldn't help but notice the frequent and not so subtly disguised looks and glances he was receiving from the locals. It wasn't until he had made his way into the gardens, and was sitting on a semi-concealed park bench, that he heard a group of upper class women discussing the announcement for his and Maria's upcoming wedding, and realised why people seemed to be paying his presence in town so much attention today. As he listened more intently however, he came to realise that they were speculating and assuming more than discussing and expressing their happiness for the couple, as people usually did._

"_Why else would he wed his children's Governess? Believe you me, there will be another announcement gracing the pages of the paper before too long…but not long enough if you know what I mean!" All the women let out a piercing chortle in agreement._

_Georg understood perfectly what the women meant and couldn't help the immense hurt and shock he felt in that moment. Did everyone think that he was only marrying Maria because they believed they had been intimate together and now she was carrying his child?! 'How could anyone believe that about me…about MARIA!' Georg could listen to no more and stood to leave for home, but just as he was about to walk away he came up with a bold plan. _

_Georg turned in the direction of the women and, as he neared them, pretended to be distracted by looking at his watch, he then gave the closest woman a very certifiable bump causing her to fall into the woman next to her. The two women let out a gasp which started out as exasperation at the person not having seen them standing there, but then turned into shock as they realised who who had run into them. Upon seeing the Captains face, all of the women tried to hide their shocked expressions. _

_Georg showed none of the emotions he was feeling, but simply and directly said _"_Oh I am terribly sorry Madame, I didn't see you there. I would never want to intentionally hurt or embarrass you so publicly. I will be sure to check who is around me next time."_

_Georg could tell by the multiple red faces and gaping mouths that he had made his point quite clear. He did wish he could defend his and Maria's honour more thoroughly but he knew it would do more harm than good, so he just turned and left the women to feel the guilt and embarrassment they so deserved to feel._

_As he drove back home, Georg's only thought was that he hoped he could protect Maria from all of this until the wedding._

* * *

Georg realised that this hope had been futile as he continued to kiss Maria, trying to erase her doubts and insecurities because of this gossip.

Maria tried to continue to protest against his lips but after a few minutes of unrelenting, breathtaking kissing from Georg she couldn't argue anymore, and so just gave into her emotions, feelings and love for this man.

When he was sure he had distracted her from her thoughts for now, Georg pulled back slowly, looking down at Maria, waiting for her to open her eyes. He could feel her shallow breathing and racing heartbeat.

Maria couldn't string together a single coherent thought or sentence after being kissed so thoroughly and passionately. She knew this was Georg's intention, and so slowly opened her eyes to see him staring down at her lovingly.

"Now my darling, is there anything more you want to say on this subject?" He said, running the back of his hand gently down her cheek "Or do I need to continue to show you how much I don't care about what all those boars are saying?"

Maria went to protest again and so Georg kissed her once more, not as lingeringly this time, but long enough to quash her doubts.

As he pulled back he said "Now I have no qualms in doing this for as long as it takes for you to realise that I love you no matter what everyone else thinks, and that the only thing that could ruin me would be to never have you in my life, and that's all there is to it."

Maria gave him a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. She had to make Georg understand that this concerned them all. So Maria stood up off her bed and put the much needed distance between them.

"Georg I _have_ never and _will_ never doubt your love for me or my love for you and the children, but the easier we can make it to love one another the happier we will be" she was pacing at this point. Georg hadn't moved to 'reassure' her again so she knew he was finally going to listen to her, so she continued. "I only feel that the more we can invalidate the rumours that are circling _before_ the wedding, the less we will have to prove _after_ the wedding. I don't want to have to live our lives constantly justifying and affirming our love for each other and our family."

Georg was looking down into his lap at this point but was nodding his head to show that he was hearing her and coming to terms with inevitably agreeing with what he was sure was coming.

"The other rumour will prove itself to be false of its own accord."

Georg knew she meant that when no baby appeared in less than nine months anyone would be foolish to think that that was the reason behind their marrying.

"I think it best darling, if we put a halt to all possible future rumours by being apart for the duration of the engagement." Maria tried to sound as sure as she could when she said this, because the truth was, she had never been more unsure of anything. Not because she didn't think it would stop further rumours, but because she was unsure that she could stand being away from him or the children for seven whole weeks. And she could see in Georg's eyes that that was his exact thoughts at that moment.

But Georg could see the logic behind her plan and knew that he had to do the right thing, selfishness aside. He would do it for Maria, for the children, for their family.

_To be continued…_


	17. Saying goodbye

**CHAPTER 17: Saying goodbye**

As much as Georg really didn't like the idea of being apart from his beloved, he knew they were doing the best thing for their family. He didn't want their marriage shrouded by rumours that could follow them for a lifetime…_'Even though nothing has, or would ever happen!'_…he said to himself bitterly as he thought of all of those upper class snobs who knew nothing of the love that he and Maria shared...or love in general for that matter.

But Georg had conceded to Maria's incessant imploring that this was necessary and, although she too hated that it would mean that they would be apart from one another, arrangements had been made the next day with the Reverend Mother for her to stay at the Abbey for the duration of their engagement.

Maria had taken the afternoon to explain to the children that she would no longer be staying at the Villa, not until she and their Father were married, and then she would be with them forever, as their Mother. Although the children had instantly become upset by the news, the mere mention of being their Mother made the children seem to perk up a little, but not to their usual level that always exhausted the adults.

Maria had already discussed with Georg her reservations about lasting seven weeks without seeing _him_, but she knew she would NOT be able to go without seeing the children. So it had been decided that the children would be allowed to visit her at the Abbey anytime they wished after school, plus spend Saturdays with her doing whatever they pleased. This seemed to cheer the children up considerably, and it had been a unanimous decision that their Saturdays would be spent having picnics on the mountain.

Georg had unquestionably approved of allowing the children to see Maria, even at the _compromise_ of their study hour. But unbeknownst to Maria, Georg had also agreed to this idea because of some selfish reasons. If he could not be with Maria physically, at least he would be able to keep in touch with her through the children. The thought of this secret interaction between them seemed to quell some of his reservations about them being apart, and even seemed to instil a little bit of excitement in him at the prospect of how it would be seeing her at the alter after so long.

* * *

Georg had retreated to his study to give Maria the time to explain the details to the children on her own. He was lost deep in his current thoughts and failed to see Maria enter his study at that moment.

She saw the dreamy look upon his face. He hadn't noticed her stood in the doorway yet, so she was able to take in all his features…_His eyes; the way they seemed to sparkle when he looked at her or the children. His nose; the way it crinkled whenever he was deep in thought. His hands; how strong they were when they held hers. His arms; how secure she felt whenever she was in their embrace. And his lips; the gentleness of them when they whispered loving words in her ear, brushed against her cheek or kissed her lips with all the love and adoration that he possessed._

Maria took in a sharp intake of breath at the thought of the kisses they had shared over the past few weeks, and it was her turn to be caught staring. Georg had heard her gasp, and turned from his position on the couch in his study to see her standing in the doorway with the same dreamy look on her face that she had seen on his. He couldn't help his smile from widening even further and held open his arms, imploring her to join him. Maria didn't hesitate and practically ran to him. She fell into his lap and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder and inhaled deeply.

"Did you talk to the children?" Georg asked, as he ran one hand unconsciously up and down her back and rested the other on her knee.

"Mmmm" was all the response she gave him, not wanting to speak right now, but just enjoy being in his arms and memorise every curve of him wrapped around her.

"Were they understanding?" he tried again.

"Mmmm" Maria answered again.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way my darling" Georg said, understanding her mood, and pulled her even closer.

Maria just nuzzled even deeper into his side and ran her hand up his chest. She could feel the lump forming in the back of her throat and, as much as she had promised herself she would not let their last day together be shrouded in tears and sadness, she couldn't stop the tears that slipped silently down her cheeks.

But Georg could feel them soaking through his collar and wished he could take away all her sadness, insecurities and uncertainties. He just sat holding her in his arms and let her cry all of her emotions into his shoulder, not questioning or trying to answer, not judging or trying to defend, just letting everything be said through her tears, their hold on one another and the unspoken love pouring from every inch of their beings.

They sat like this for an immeasurable amount of time before Maria slowly lifted her head from his chest and just stared into his eyes. He could read every emotion, every thought and every need in that one look. Maria slowly lifted her hands to cup his face between them. She then ran her fingers gently down his cheeks, along his jaw and across his lips. She then gently stroked a finger down his nose, across his eyebrows and along the creases of his frown lines. She was just about to lean in and kiss each of his eyelids when she heard Georg take in a sharp intake of breath and stopped her ministrations.

"What are you doing to me?" he whispered, but more as a statement than as a question.

"I'm trying to memorise every inch of your face, so you will 'visit' me just like this in my dreams" she answered, her lips mere inches from his.

Georg couldn't take their close proximity any longer without having every inch of her pressed against every inch of him, so he closed the gap between their lips and kissed her more deeply and passionately than he ever had before. Neither one of them wanted to pull apart, but the natural act of breathing was required and so forced them to put at least a few millimetres between their lips.

The sound of their mingled heavy breathing filled the space around them and, as they sat looking into one another's eyes, all Maria could do was nod her head as though a bolt of acceptance had struck her where she sat, and Georg knew that she would hold it together for the both of them.

"I should really go and pack before it gets too late" Maria said and started to extract herself form Georg's grasp. It had been arranged that Maria would be taken to the Abbey tonight.

"I asked Frau Schmidt to take care of that for you so we didn't have to waste a moment together. I'm not ready to let you go yet" Georg said, looking at her longingly and with a bit of pain behind his eyes.

"Good! Because I'm not ready to leave you yet" Maria said as she snuggled back into his embrace.

They sat there for a while longer, just holding one another, before the sounds of the children beckoned them to leave their private world and join them in their usual activities.

* * *

Frau Schmidt had suggested that they have an early dinner so that Fraulein Maria could join them before she had to leave. There were no protests against this, and so the family shared a simple dinner out on the terrace, sharing in the usual chatter that was now always present at every meal, and watched the sun set.

As dinner drew to an end however, this buzzing atmosphere began to perish as everyone knew that the inevitable was approaching quickly. Maria knew she would have to be the one to broach this uncomfortable moment, but she also knew that it was impossible to avoid.

"It is getting late children and I must be getting to the Abbey before the Sisters lock me out completely for the night" Maria joked, trying to lighten the mood. But all she received in return were a few smirks and huffs of forced laughter.

Georg tried to smile at her in reassurance, but he too failed in making this moment any easier for them all. He did succeed in brightening the children's moods slightly with his next statement however.

"Now children you know that your Fraulein doesn't want to be away from you all, but you understand why she has to. And just remember that you will be spending all day with her tomorrow and you can see her any other time you want."

The children all looked from one another, to their Fraulein and back again, with increasingly broadening smiles and happiness.

"Can we stay up and say goodbye to Fraulein Maria, Father?" Marta asked in her sweet timid voice.

"Of course your may my darlings. I'm not sure your Fraulein would have allowed it any other way" Georg said with a teasing sideways glance at Maria.

Everyone managed to laugh now, and the sullen mood that had overcome them all was momentarily forgotten.

* * *

Maria made her way down the stairs leading to the front door with her suitcase in one hand and her guitar case in the other. As she neared the landing, Max stepped in through the open front door and reached out to take her belongings from her.

"Where are the children?" Maria asked him as she let go of her bags.

"They are waiting out front by the car. They said something about wanting to see you all the way to the end of the driveway" Max said with a chuckle.

"And Georg…?" She said hesitantly, hoping he hadn't gone into hiding and not want to say goodbye.

"He said something about paper work…looking for a book…a proper goodbye? I'm not sure, I wasn't paying much attention. I do know however, that loading these bags in the car may take a _while_" Max said with a hint in his voice and a wink of his eye, as he left Maria standing there, a little confused.

It only took Maria a few more seconds however to pick-up on what Max was meaning and quickly made her way down the rest of the stairs, her mind moving faster than her feet, but she made her way to Georg's office without incident.

The door was slightly ajar and a soft glow of fire light made its way through the gap. Maria was about to knock to alert Georg to her presence on the other side of the door but she decided to just enter, as she knew he would be expecting her anyway. As she gently pushed the door open just enough to step inside, she was rendered to the spot at the sombre sight of Georg standing by the arch window behind his large desk.

He was standing there with his head hanging low, shoulders slumped and hands clasped behind his back. Maria just wanted to go to him and ease his obvious sadness and pain, but she did not want to disturb him in his deep moment of solitude.

Maria gently closed the door behind her and approached the desk quietly, just standing there waiting, until Georg was ready.

Georg had known immediately when she had entered his study. His body was so attuned to her that he always felt her presence before he even saw or heard her. He was glad however, when she didn't immediately approach him, as he did not want her to see the tears that were fresh in his eyes. He had to hold it together, because he knew this was just as hard for her as it was for him. He breathed slowly and composed himself before he turned around to face her. As he did so he could see the same brave determination in her eyes as he had instilled in his, but they both knew that this was just a front to protect the other.

Georg smiled weakly and held his hand out to her. Maria placed hers in his without hesitation and stepped around the desk and into his embrace. They held each other with such fierceness and strength they were unsure if they would ever be able to let go. But Georg broke the hold they had on one another, knowing they didn't have much time, and that he had much he wanted to say to Maria before their time did come to an end.

He stepped back from Maria and moved to his desk. He opened the top draw and took out a small box wrapped in brown paper. '_And tied up with string!' _Maria couldn't help exclaiming to herself at the thoughtfulness of it all. Georg handed her the small package and kissed her cheek.

"What is this for?!" Maria asked, with appreciation and love in her voice.

"Well…open it" Georg simply said, not wanting to give anything away.

As Maria tore away the paper and revealed the small velvet covered jewellery box, she couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes, even though she was yet to reveal the contents inside. She slowly lifted the lid, and as she saw the necklace inside with a delicate heart-shaped locket nestled in the centre of the box, Maria let out a small sob and covered her mouth with her free hand.

"I wanted you to have something to remember me by" Georg said, as he reached into the box and removed the locket from its casing. "If we can't be together in person I want you to have me with you in spirit." He gently opened the locket to reveal a picture of himself on one side and a group picture of the children on the other.

Maria's tears flowed freely now, and she couldn't speak. All she could do was look lovingly into his eyes as he carefully clasped the locket around her neck and straightened it against her chest. When she could finally speak, Maria simply said, but with all the strength and assurance she could portray, "I love you."

Georg leaned in and captured her lips in a gentle but searing kiss. He didn't want this moment to end but knew that Max would be interrupting them any moment now. He slowly pulled back and once again held Maria in his arms.

"I love you too, forever and always" Georg said with all the conviction Maria had spoken those same words with just moments before.

"I had best let you go my darling, there are _many_ others yet to say their goodbyes and it is getting late" Georg finally said, reluctantly.

"I guess you are right, we did promise they could stay up to see me off, and we wouldn't want them up too much after their _bedtime_" Maria said with a little giggle, but she could tell Georg knew she was teasing. And so he teased her right back.

"Well I think their bedtime went out the window the moment a certain Governess walked through my front doors" he winked at her.

Maria went to throw him another retort but he silenced her with another searing kiss. Once he pulled away he knew he had managed to scramble her thoughts, and so quickly bought her back to reality. "Now we both know that we could argue this all through the night, but as I said, there are many other goodbyes yet to be made" he said, tapping Maria playfully on the nose and immediately putting a stop to the playful argument that was sure to begin to unfold.

Maria didn't take offense to his statement and simply nodded her head in agreement.

Georg took her hand in his and led her out of the study and out the front doors to the awaiting gloomy faces.

* * *

Maria held each of the children for at least five minutes each, whispering words of love and reassurance as she let them cry their goodbyes to her. They were all appeased once again with the reminder that they would see her tomorrow and anytime they wished in between, but she knew that it was not the same as being there for them when they had a nightmare or scrapped their knee or just needed to talk. But Maria reminded herself and all of them that this was only a temporary situation and that soon they would be together forever as a family.

Maria then turned to Georg once again and hugged him one last time. Georg pressed her as close to him as was appropriate in front of the children and whispered to her "I'll see you at the alter. Take care of my heart" referring to the locket.

Maria looked up at him smiling. "I'll be the one in white walking towards my future" she said with such conviction that Georg could never doubt that she would be there.

"Then I'll be sure not to take my eyes off you, so you don't get lost on the way" he said finally, with love, hope and faith.

They kissed one last time and then he let her go.

Georg stood waving, along with his children, as Max drove Maria down the driveway towards the Abbey. They all couldn't help the tears that were shed, but they all knew that the next time Maria came back down that driveway it would be to stay…forever.

_To be continued…_


	18. The letters

**CHAPTER 18: The letters**

Liesl reached up and rang the bell without hesitation as all seven children stopped at the gates. They waited patiently, chatting amongst themselves, until someone came to let them in.

It had been three weeks since Fraulein Maria had moved back to the Abbey for the duration of hers and Georg's engagement. To the children, these three weeks had passed by as every other week usually did, but for some more than others, the weeks had dragged by as though each day were like three or four in one. But it was made a little easier for Maria with the constant visits from the children at least four times during the week for a couple of hours, and every Saturday for the entire day.

Each time they visited, Maria would always ask after their Father, eager for any news, even if it had only been a day since she last saw them. Quite often they would have a new message to deliver from him, either written or relayed by one of the children, and they were always sealed with a kiss on the cheek. Maria would close her eyes and imagine it was Georg lovingly placing his lips against her skin, she would then give the messenger a kiss upon their cheek to give to their father in return. This always elicited a giggle from all the children.

* * *

One of the Sisters slowly approached the gates of the Abbey and smiled as she recognised the seven happy faces. She greeted them warmly as she unlocked the gate and permitted them to enter, telling them that Maria was awaiting them in the courtyard as per usual.

The children thanked her and rushed through the gate with the same eagerness they did with every visit to see their Fraulein. As the children rounded the corner leading into the courtyard, they caught sight of her sitting by the small drinking fountain in the centre, smiling in their direction, expectant of their visit even though they never arranged when they would be coming. They all rushed towards her and fell into a group hug, all vying for her embrace as they usually did.

After they each received an individual hug from her they all sat around, each telling Maria about their day, what they had learnt at school, their plans for the picnic on Saturday, and what had been going on at the Villa since she left. Liesl told Maria about the arrangements that were taking place for the reception, that was going to be held at the house, and how excited they all were to be involved.

Maria was pleased that Georg was taking charge of the preparations for the reception, as she was already so overwhelmed with everything for the ceremony. Although the Reverend Mother was being most helpful with anything to do with the mass, the ceremony and the Cathedral, Maria was left to her own devices to arrange the flowers, seating, vowels…and most importantly her dress! None the less, it did seem to all be under control, even if they were arranging all of this separately.

Maria felt the familiar pang of emptiness and longing she always felt whenever she thought about Georg and how long it had been, and still _would_ be until they saw one another. She missed him with all her heart and felt that half of her remained behind at the Villa the night they had parted. But she knew that she would get that back again in a few more weeks, and then they would never be parted again.

Maria was suddenly pulled from her reverie by a loud rumbling sound and, thinking it was a storm building over the Abbey, she looked up at the sky. But it was still as clear and as blue as it had been since this morning. It was then that she heard all the children giggling, and when she looked around the group she saw the bright red cheeks of Kurt.

With a swift lick of his lips and one hand rubbing his stomach, Maria knew it must be nearing the children's dinner time. Kurt's stomach seemed to work like clockwork when it came to the next meal.

Maria smiled down at him knowingly and then announced that it was time for the children to head home.

"We don't want your Father thinking I am holding you captive here with me for the next four weeks now do we?!" Maria winked at them, eliciting another round of giggles as the children got to their feet.

Maria walked the children to the front gates to see them off. She was a little surprised there had been no message this time, as there had always been something with every visit so far. Before she could start to ponder on this and torment her mind with the possible reasons however, Louisa suddenly spun around on the spot.

"Oh Fraulein Maria! I'm so sorry I almost forgot" she said, with a guilty look on her face as she reached into the pocket of her apron and produced the usual letter sealed in its envelope.

Maria just smiled at her forgivingly and held out her hand to take it. She waited for the other usual message that also followed and was, as always, rewarded with a kiss to her cheek 'from Father'. But Maria was extra surprised when Gretl then approached her and placed a kiss on her cheek 'from Father', and then Louisa, Kurt…Maria began to feel the tears develop in her eyes as one by one each of the children stepped forward with a kiss from Georg.

"Well I have never felt as loved as I do this very moment" Maria said, swiftly wiping away the tears that had made their way down her cheeks. And then she began to reciprocate the actions that each of the children had taken only minutes before, and began to place a loving kiss upon their cheeks, but this time Maria placed one on the left for them, and then one on the right 'for their father'. They all then said a final goodbye with a promise to visit again soon…'_more than likely tomorrow'_…Maria thought to herself with a smile, as she waved to the children until they disappeared into the distance.

As Maria made her way back to her room, she clutched the new letter that had been delivered to her close to her chest. She always fought against the urge to just rip open the envelope and read the words as fast as possible. But Maria liked to savour and devour every single word that Georg always so lovingly put down on paper just for her.

* * *

As Maria made it to her room in the visitor's quarters of the Abbey she closed the door securely behind her, knowing the sisters knew not to disturb her after a visit from the children. Maria sat down at the small desk under the only window in the room and opened the top draw. She reached in and carefully pulled out all the other letters that Georg had written to her so far.

She had kept every single one of them, no matter how long or short each correspondence had been. She had taken to partaking in a ritual of re-reading all these other letters before she would allow herself to read the newest one.

Maria slowly opened the first letter she had received the very day after she had left the Villa, and read through the almost memorised words, while touching the spot where each of the children had placed their kisses on her cheeks, and imagined that it had been Georg who had placed them there.

* * *

_**October 11**__**th**__** 1927**_

_My darling Maria._

_Although it has been less than 24 hours since we parted, to me it already feels like a lifetime. I know that these next seven weeks will be the hardest of both our lives, but I know it is what I must endure in order to be able to spend the rest of our lives together, and making it up to you every day that follows._

_I meant every word I have spoken to you since we confessed our love to one another that fateful afternoon, and I mean every word I write to you now. I have never loved anyone so profoundly and deeply as I wholly love and adore you. I can never express how proud I am of everything you have endured and overcome, and helped me endure and overcome since you entered into our lives. You faced your uncertain fate after your accident with such strength and determination that I never imagined anyone could possess. I will never question your determination for life._

_ My darling, I wish I could express to you how much gratitude I have for you in saving me and my family in such a time of darkness and despair. You showed my children the love and care that they had been so starved of from me, from the very moment you stepped through the front doors of our house. You are the one who turned the imposing walls of the Villa into a home again, and you made me understand my mistakes before it was too late. I would never have forgiven myself if I had continued the way I was living my life, and treating my family and myself. I can only imagine where we would all be now if I had. You brought my children back to me. You brought music back into our lives. You made me remember what it was to give and receive love, and I will never forget that it is this love that keeps a family together._

_ In the weeks that we must be apart, I want you to remember that I am loving you with all my heart and soul from afar, but send a small part of it to you through my letters…as well as through our darling children, who will be our 'mailmen' for the next seven weeks. I will send a small gift with this letter and every letter that is to follow, and when you receive it, close your eyes and imagine that it is me who is giving it to you._

_I love you now, forever and always. I can't wait until you are by my side as my wife, my best friend and my lover for the rest of our days. I very much anticipate your response._

_Sleep well my love._

_All my love, adoration and longing,_

_Your Georg._

* * *

Maria remembered the 'little gift' that he had sent with this first letter, and that is when the kisses 'from Father' had started and had continued with every visit and letter delivered by the children. Maria smiled at the thought of him coming up with this small physical expression of their love and need for one another, because she could only imagine the half of the longing he must be feeling for her that she constantly felt for him.

Maria had promptly written him a reply that night after receiving his letter, and did for every one that followed, which was given to the children in exchange for their fathers next letter at their next meeting.

Maria continued to read through all of Georg's loving and sharing words. Maria had gotten to know him better through their exchanges so far, and he through hers.

* * *

_**October 13**__**th**__** 1927**_

_My darling Maria._

_ The children came home so happy after their first visit. They told me about everything you had talked about and everything you all did up on 'your' mountain. I must say I was feeling so envious when they were recalling every minute they had spent with you. But I know that I should not be, as they are my ONLY form of contact with you. They also tell me you are well, and I am pleased to hear that, although I am a little sceptical that you could be as happy as they say you are, for I know that I am miserable without you here with me. But I imagine you put on the same brave facade as I do when the children are around._

_ I do hope that you are able to fill your days with meaningful activities and do not dwell on our current separation, as I find myself doing more often than not. I do try to be productive with the business venture Max has once again enthralled me into, but I fear my concentration wavers after only a short time as my mind wanders onto thoughts of you, whenever I hear singing, or the birds in the trees, or the smell of apfelstrudel, or any little thing that reminds me of you my darling._

_ I try to remind myself that our separation will be harder for you, because although the children have promised to visit you frequently, I will have them around me all the time to cheer me up when I do fall into my melancholy, while you only have your brief visits with them to cheer you up. So I promise from this moment on for the next seven weeks I will only mention once, at the beginning of my letters, how much I am missing you and leave it at that. You do not need to be made miss me even further than I imagine you already do, with my incessant and burdening need and want for you. Just know that I do now, and will every minute until we see each other again._

_ I have begun preparations for the reception here at the Villa, and I must say I think it shall be an event that will be remembered for many years to come by many a person. I will keep you up to date as it all begins to come together. How are preparations on your end, for the ceremony, coming along my darling? If you do need any help or advice please don't hesitate to ask. Don't feel like you have to do this alone just because we are apart. I trust that the Sisters are giving you every assistance also, but still know I and the children are here for anything you need._

_ I trust you received my little gift, as I received yours with enthusiasm in return. The feeling of 'your' kiss upon my cheek seemed to linger for hours…even if it was delivered second hand by the children, they can be just as gentle as I know you to be. I look forward to receiving your next responding gift to the one I am once again sending to you with this letter._

_ Sweet dreams my darling._

_All my love, adoration and longing,_

_Your Georg x_

* * *

In between finishing each letter Maria couldn't help but thinking about the responses she had so readily supplied him with, always delivered studiously by their willing messengers with every visit.

_**October 14th**__** 1927**_

_My dearest Captain._

_ I was so happy to have received a letter from you not even a full day after I returned to the Abbey. I'm sure you know just how hard it was to fall asleep that first night, as I imagine you had just as much trouble as I did. It was only the thought of every moment we have shared together so far that settled me into a peaceful sleep, dominated by sweet dreams of you and the children._

_ Speaking of the children, they seem very apt already at the role you have given them as mailman. The child who has been given the task of delivering the letter and coveted gift for the day seems to not be able to sit still until it has been delivered carefully and promptly. I enjoy and love the gifts I have and will continue to receive, and I hope you like mine just as much in return…although I cannot wait to give it to you in person for minutes and minutes on end. I hope I have not been to forward in saying this, but this is just to show you how much I too miss and long for you._

_ As you said in your last letter, this is difficult for me not having you or the children constantly around me, but I cannot agree that it is harder for me than it is for you, because of this fact; although I only see the children in person for short moments of time, you forget that I am able to see them any time I wish...and you also, for that matter. I do have a picture of you all still close to my heart, whereas you my dear Captain only have the memory of me, and I can only imagine that, even after only a few 'short' days apart, they have begun to fade slightly. So no Captain, I feel that this must be harder for you than it is for me; enthusiastic and energetic children to cheer you up or not._

_I am truly sorry that it must be this hard, but we will be together soon enough my darling…forever._

_ Now, enough arguing on this sombre point. As you have promised, I too shall only mention once in my letters how much I miss you and then discuss only agreeable topics._

_ As to filling my days with meaningful activities, the preparations for the wedding seem to be taking up much of my time…well the time I have between visits from the children and daydreaming about you of course. However, I also find myself doing work with the Sisters, even though they tell me I am no longer required to partake in charitable service, it just feels like the right thing to be doing while I am here under Gods roof. I have found myself working mostly at the orphanage. I seem to be drawn to the children, especially the small babies. I don't know whether this is to fill the void that has been created by not having our children around me, or whether it is just in my nature. Either way it fills me with a sense of contentment whilst I am with them._

_ The children tell me every detail of their days and of the activity about the Villa, but mostly I wait to hear of any news of you. They tell me too that you are well, but I have my doubts about the truth behind this also, for as you mentioned, I too imagine that you just put on a brave face most of the time as well. But I do hope that you are in good health and moderate spirits in our current predicament._

_ I hear the dinner bell ringing, so I must go. The Sisters are much less forgiving than you are about tardiness to meals._

_All my love, hope and prayers for you and the children,_

_Your loving Maria xo_

_**October 16**__**th**__** 1927**_

_My darling Maria_

_ I miss you every minute of every day, and only find myself smiling when I am with the children or dreaming of you._

_ The children continue to give me news that you are well and that your work with the children at the orphanage is keeping you busy. As to your thoughts of why you feel so drawn to the babies, I think that it is for both reasons that you mentioned, but on some level I am hoping that it is you subconsciously thinking of the future…but perhaps that is just my thinking. I am glad it is bringing you some happiness and purpose._

_ How are the plans for the wedding coming along? Everything seems to be happening so quickly here, but in so many ways not quick enough, if you know what I mean. The children are all being a great help and are very excited to each have their roles in the entire affair. The two youngest are constantly practising their role as flower girls out on the terrace, walking down the pretend aisle they have marked out on the pavers, dropping petals from flowers they pick from down by the lake. I can't help the sense of pride I feel watching them. They are so much more grown up than I could have imagined all those months ago. I know you have reassured me numerous times, but I will never fully forgive myself for how I shut them out and starved them of my love. They deserve so much of it now, and they will get even more of it once you are officially part of our family._

_ There is not much more that has happened since our last letter, so I fear this will be a short correspondence._

_Enjoy my little gift, as I thoroughly enjoyed your last one._

_All my love, adoration and longing,_

_Your Georg xx_

_**October 16**__**th**__** 1927**_

_My dearest Captain._

_ I stayed up last night after reading your letter and couldn't wait to write you a response. I continue to miss you, sometimes to the point of finding it difficult to breathe. The children are correct in telling you that I am well, and the children at the orphanage seem to be the only thing, aside from my visits from our children, that brighten my day._

_I do need to clear one thing up from your last letter however, as I do not want to continue with a false sense of hope that I have produced from what I read. You mentioned your hopes for the future when I talked about being drawn to the babies at the orphanage. Am I correct in assuming that you wish, as I do, to have more children? Because I would completely understand if you did not, what with having seven beautiful children to care for already, and as you know, I love them fully as though they are my own. I do not expect an answer from you right away, as we have not even said our vows to one another yet and I am already asking for answers for our future._

_Speaking of wedding plans, everything seems to be arranged for the ceremony. The Reverend Mother has taken care of much of that. The only thing left to organise are the dresses for the girls and a dress for myself. Sister Sophia and Sister Margareta have taken to helping me in this as I have decided to design the wedding dress myself. I was all prepared to also sew the creation with my own hands as well, to save some money, but the Sisters were very persuasive when they pointed out that it would be rather difficult to hem a dress to the correct length when I would have to be wearing it to get the measurements. This elicited a round of laughter that lasted for quite a while, I can tell you. I'm sure all of us had the same image of me trying to bend over to place pins in the material without sticking myself at the same time. _

_I trust you have arranged suits for the boys. I can only imagine how impressed and 'co-operative' they would have been being measured and fitted, but I know they will look handsome. As will you in your Navy dress uniform, I'm sure._

_As with you, nothing much more has been happening with me, and I'm sure what has the children have already relayed to you since they saw me today._

_I did indeed enjoy receiving your gift and giving you one in return. I will dream of nothing else tonight._

_All my love, hope and prayers for you and the children,_

_Your loving Maria xx_

_**October 19**__**th**__** 1927**_

_My darling Maria._

_ I apologise so profusely for the delay in my response, I had some business to attend to suddenly in Vienna and so did not get your last letter until I returned, as I'm sure the children have already informed you. I did leave a message with them to continue to give you my gift every day they saw you during my absence, so I do hope you received each of them._

_ Now I'm sure you have been turning over in your beautiful mind about the question in your last letter, and to tell you the truth I have thought of nothing else either since reading it. To relieve you of any concerns of false hope as to our future, let me put your mind at rest. My answer is; there is NOTHING that would give me greater pleasure than to have children with you Maria. There is no more profound way to show our love for one another than in the creation of a life. I have already been so blessed with seven wonderful children already, but I will be the happiest man alive with how ever many more children God will further bless us with._

_ The children seem to have grown even more excited, if that is possible, as the days tick by...even if they feel as though they are not moving at for me. Some of the decorations for the reception arrived today and I can only imagine how beautiful they will look hanging in the pergola that will be set up beside the lake. For now though, they have been stored safely away from prying eyes and little fingers._

_ The girls have informed me that next Saturday will be spent dress shopping and fitting. They seem very excited to be able to spend the day with you alone…without the boys. Although I know the children love being together, I understand that sometimes it is necessary for the girls and boys to have their time apart. So I have proposed to the boys that, while you ladies are spending the day doing 'girly' stuff, we men will enjoy time together outdoors. I have left the details up to them, so we will see what they come up with. I do hope that after we are married we may be able to carry this on as a tradition of some sorts._

_ The children are calling for me to join them in the sitting room. I have been listening to their singing from my study as I have been writing you this letter and I think they are now wanting me to join in. We are most definitely not as good without your lovely vocals my darling, but we enjoy sharing this together none the less._

_ Enjoy your day with the girls on Saturday._

_All my love, adoration and longing,_

_Your Georg xoxo_

_**October 21**__**st**__** 1927**_

_My dearest Captain._

_ The children did indeed explain your sudden trip to Vienna, so no apology is required, I understand completely. That is not to say that I still didn't miss hearing from you personally, but your gifts were delivered promptly for the three days of you absence, and even a few extras. I hope you enjoyed all of mine upon your return._

_ As to you curing my curiosity and over imaginative thoughts, I must thankyou for being so understanding of my uncertainties on the subject of our future. I am happier than I can express that you too are thrilled by the prospect of extending our family and having more children together. I agree that there is no greater way of expressing our love for one another and to our family, that is only to grow even bigger. I wish that I could show you in some way right this very moment how much I love and adore you, but I guess words will have to be enough for now._

_ Since informing the girls of our pending shopping trip they have talked of nothing else. I'm glad that you will be spending the day with the boys, as they did look a little deflated when they were told that they would not be spending the day with us as well, but they were also pleased at the same time at not having to be dragged along from store to store, endlessly looking at dresses, accessories and shoes. I trust they will come up with some activity that will involve something very manly…and probably getting very dirty. I will have to make it up to them in some way though._

_ I am glad to hear that you are all still enjoying singing together, but as to my adding to your already beautiful voices, that is somewhere that we will have to agree to disagree. I remember you holding your own that night when you sang Edelweiss, even when you seemed so distracted by my presence over in the corner. You probably didn't think I noticed, but I hoped even then that the look in your eyes was hiding the same emotions that I was feeling at the time._

_ I must go and prepare for the girls' and my trip into town tomorrow. I shall update you on our procurements in my next letter, although I'm sure you will have heard about it all before then, from excited little mouths._

_ Do not let the boys ruin any of your suits with their plans tomorrow._

_All my love, hope and prayers for you and the children,_

_Your loving Maria xxx_

_**October 24**__**th**__** 1927**_

_My darling Maria._

_ I assume you will have already heard everything I am about to write to you in this letter, about Saturday, from the boys, and I will have heard everything in your letter from the girls, but I thought it would sound a little different, and probably more comprehensible, coming from me than from seven overly excited and enthusiastic children all talking at once._

_ The boys planned everything meticulously, right down to remembering to pack a clean set of clothes each. They had quickly decided that they wanted to spend the day fishing off the little island around the bend of the lake. I don't think I have shown it to you yet. It is just out of sight from the Villa and is almost like a whole world on its own. I promise I will take you there one day after we are married…when we may need some time away from seven boisterous children. The boys woke up earlier on a Saturday than I have ever seen them willingly to get out of bed before. We then rowed out to the little island and spent the entire day just fishing, eating food and sharing in talk that is only shared amongst men. In the end we didn't catch any fish, but Kurt was very satisfied with the huge clump of pond weed he dragged up from the bottom of the lake, and then proceeded to throw it at Friedrich…who then in turn threw it at me! The look of delight on their smug little faces at this joke quashed any immediate shock and annoyance I felt, and was replaced with just as much delight and joy. So we spent the rest of the afternoon chasing one another along the shore attempting to throw the pond weed at one another and, as you predicted, getting completely soaked and dirty in the process. It was all worth it however, as it has bought us much closer as father and sons._

_ The girls informed me that you all spent the entire day in town, trawling through store after store looking for the perfect flower girl and bridesmaid's dresses for them all. But none seemed to complain, but rather they were keen to describe in detail the dresses that they saw in each shop that was visited. But I shall leave the rest of the story for you to tell, as I will thoroughly enjoy it more coming from you._

_ Max continues with his incessant pressuring for me to agree to the children performing in the upcoming Austrian Music Festival. Part of me does think it may be a good show of my belief in the strength of Austria in these ever increasingly difficult times, but the bigger part of me does not want to use the children as a way of showing my resistance against the political threat. At least Max does have the sense to stop badgering once I have said 'NO'. I do appreciate everything that man has done for me and helped me through, but sometimes he does know how to push my buttons almost to the point of distraction._

_ But as much as I could spend four pages discussing dear Max and his faults and flaws I do have to attend dinner._

_ I most definitely enjoyed receiving all of your gifts that had built up over the days of my absence, so it was extra special receiving them all at once…but I must say I did have to stop my thoughts after a short time to prevent myself from running all the way to the Abbey to return them to you in person._

_All my love, adoration and longing,_

_Your Georg xxxxxxx (one for each bestowed upon me when I returned from Vienna)._

_P.S. As to you noticing me gazing at you that night in the sitting room when I sang Edelweiss…I most certainly was already falling in love with you and returning the feelings that I could see shining in your eyes when we looked at one another...I knew even then my darling._

_**October 26**__**th**__** 1927**_

_My dearest Captain._

_ The two boys did indeed tell me all about the time they spent with you fishing, although they did leave out many of the details you mentioned in your letter, from their excitement I can only assume. I couldn't help but laugh at the image of you three chasing one another with a handful of pond weed, drenched in water and covered in the mud and sand from the banks. I was sorry to hear you didn't catch a single fish, but I'm sure the boys were more interested in just spending time with you than actually having anything to show for their days outing. The boys seemed to share some secret between them when they mentioned the talks they had shared with you. I think it has succeeded in making them feel thoroughly like men._

_ The girls were right in their description of the numerous stores that we visited, at one point I thought it was never going to end, but we succeeded in our mission in finding the perfect dresses for each of them and they will all look absolutely beautiful on the day. I won't give away too much, as they want to keep it a secret, but I will tell you that it involves blue sashes…I think you can guess why. I also found a tailor who is willing to make my dress to the exact design I have come up with. I have decided that the only thing that will be left to my own crafting is the veil, as I wanted to make some of my attire with my own hands. I do hope that it lives up to your expectations and that it is everything that I'm sure you have tried to imagine._

_ As to Max, you know that he only does and says what he does out of love. He has been nothing but supportive of us since we declared our feelings for one another, if not even before that, so do try not to be too hard on him darling. He is a good man. He will only continue to pressure you into letting the children sing at the Festival until he acquires an act of his own, which if I know Max, that won't take too long._

_ I feel like it has been a lifetime since we have seen each other and I am beginning to think I won't last another five weeks of this. My locket is almost always open just so I can look at the picture of you, even though I have memorised every line and feature of your face by now._

_ I love you more than I can express in words. I am counting down the minutes until we no longer have to hide our love._

_ I must go before I fall into another round of sombre reminiscing and day dreaming._

_All my love, hope and prayers for you and the children,_

_Your loving Maria xoxo_

_**October 27**__**th**__** 1927**_

_My darling Maria._

_ I wish we didn't have to be apart like this just because of some pretentious standards of a social minority making out as though what we have together is in some way wrong, when I have known nothing more right in all my life. But be patient my darling and believe me when I say, it will all be worth the wait and separation we have had to endure._

_ I'm pleased to hear that your plans for the girls' and your dresses are coming together. And as to meeting my expectations, you do not have to worry about that my darling, because my only expectation is that you meet me at the end of the aisle and take my hand for the rest of our lives. You could wear the dress that 'not even the poor wanted' and you would still be the most beautiful bride and woman I will ever see. Although going with something a bit more traditional may be much more suited to the mood and atmosphere of the day (and more widely approved of by the upper class society at large)._

_ I must agree with you about Max. He is a very dear and loyal friend and I should give him more credit than I do, and I know that he would never push me more than was deemed playful between two old friends. He has indeed been nothing but supportive of me, my family and of us from the beginning. I mentioned to him what you had written in your letter about him being a good man, and all he could seem to do was puff up with as much pride as his 'big head' would allow and state, as though it were the most obvious thing, that he "knew he liked you from the moment you put me in my place". I blame you for anything that comes from giving his ego such a boost!_

_ The children call again for my attention so I best join them before they inevitably make their way noisily in here to find me._

_All my love, adoration and longing,_

_Your Georg xox_

* * *

As Maria finished the final line of Georg's last letter she let out a long sigh. She couldn't help but feel the sense of relief she always did, after reading back through each letter, at how easy it was the way they shared everything and expressed their feelings to one another. She also felt reassured by Georg's unwavering and obvious love for her with every letter that he sent with the children, and she knew that it was his love that would get her through the next five weeks.

Maria placed the last letter back on the pile in her desk draw and then proceeded to pull the latest one from her pocket. She stroked her finger along the delicate and familiar scrawl of her name across the front of the envelope before turning it over and running her finger under the edge to break the wax seal. She pulled the water velum paper from its sheath before unfolding it slowly to reveal Georg's latest loving and comforting words.

_**October 28**__**th**__** 1927**_

_My darling Maria._

_ I am finding it particularly hard today with how much I am missing and longing for you. The children seem to be trying their best to comfort me_, _as they have taken to singing endlessly, and the_ _little ones have been giving me non-stop hugs and just being close by my side all day. Max has even noticed the strain that our separation has put on me and has made a suggestion that I want to put to you, and I hope that you will agree as quickly as I did at the idea._

_ When the children have their next 'all day Saturday' visit, I propose we ALL go to the mountain for the picnic. Before you begin to worry about propriety and keeping rumours at bay, Max has graciously volunteered to escort us, even though I feel the presence of the children would be enough to quell any possibility of anything happening and any rumours circulating. I do hope that you will agree to this plan, because if you don't I'm not sure I could be held accountable for my actions when I come and kidnap and elope with you._

_ I'm more than eagerly anticipating your response._

_All my love, adoration and LONGING,_

_Your Georg xoxo_

Maria didn't even need a full minute to know what she would reply to Georg's request. And so she instantly pulled out her writing paper and began to pen a hasty response, ready for when the children came to visit her the next afternoon and deliver it to their Father.

* * *

The family spent a pleasant Saturday together up on the mountain until all hours of the evening. And, although it was hard to say goodbye to one another again, both Maria and Georg knew that this day spent together was enough to get them through until they were joined together legally and forever. And then they would NEVER have to be apart again.

_To be continued..._


	19. Before I say I do (for Maria)

**CHAPTER 19: Before I say "I do" (for Maria)**

The last five weeks had passed by much quicker than either Maria or Georg could have imagined, although at the time it still seemed tortuous. Since the picnic on the mountain with all of the family, Georg and Maria had not seen each other again, but continued to send endless letters and 'gifts' with their little 'mailmen'.

Seeing Maria that one day was enough to strengthen Georg's faith and trust in the love that they shared together, and that this love was all that mattered to get them through this time of separation, and all the minutes, hours and days they would have together thereafter.

* * *

Maria found herself thinking about the last time that she saw Georg, as she walked down the dark and empty corridor of the Abbey. It was past the usual 'lights out' time of a night for the active Postulants and Nuns, but Maria had been specifically asked by the Reverend Mother to meet her in her office at this time, as she knew they would not be disturbed during their chat.

Maria had been dreading this meeting all day as she could surmise as to the purpose of their meeting together.

Maria was to be married tomorrow, and although she knew the gist of how everything was to go from then on…'_including tomorrow night'_…Maria knew that the Reverend Mother understood that Maria had never had anyone in her life to have talked to her about such matters…'_there has also NEVER been a need for it before now either!'_…Maria thought to herself.

To calm some of her current nerves, she concentrated on things that made her happy. '_Girls in white dresses, raindrops on roses, brown paper packages, the children, family, Georg'…_Maria lingered on Georg for the rest of her journey down the corridor, as she found that thoughts of him made her feel the happiest she had ever felt thinking about anything else in her life.

As she continued to daydream, Maria suddenly found herself at the Reverend Mothers office before she was even fully prepared. She stood in front of the large imposing carved wooden door, building up the courage to knock. Just as she was about to raise her hand to do so however, the door suddenly swung open and the Reverend Mother stood there on the other side. Both women were slightly shocked that the other was there, neither expecting the their presence at that very moment.

The Reverend Mother was the first to explain.

"Oh Maria my child! I was just about to come and find you. I thought you may have forgotten our meeting together" she said, but without accusation.

"Oh no Mother, I was just…well I…what I mean to say is that…I, I just got lost in my thoughts" she said feebly, as a means of explanation, without lying completely.

The Reverend Mother seemed to understand Maria's hesitation and simply nodded in acceptance, stepping aside kindly to allow her to enter her office. Maria walked in past the Reverend Mother and waited until she was asked to be seated.

Instead of sitting in their usual chairs on either side of the large desk in the middle of the office, the Reverend Mother invited Maria to join her on the small sofa set in the corner with a table large enough for a meagre offering of tea and biscuits. The Reverend Mother poured them both a cup of tea, and they settled into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just sipping quietly from their cups.

The Reverend Mother knew that she would have to be the first to break the silence and ease them into the topic that she wished to broach with Maria.

"Is everything prepared for tomorrow Maria?" She asked, as a means of starting the conversation on something that was comfortable and easy for them both to discuss.

"Yes. Sister Margareta has laid my dress and veil out in one of the spare Postulants rooms, and the girls are to arrive here in the morning so we can all get ready together, so as to leave the boys, Max and Georg space to finish off any last minute preparations for the reception at the Villa, before getting ready to come to the Abbey themselves."

* * *

_Maria had discussed this last part with Georg at length in one of their letter exchanges, saying that it would be easiest for the girls to come to her so that she could help them get dressed, as she was sure he would have a tough time 'tying bows on dresses and ribbons in hair'. This last comment had caused Georg to laugh at length when he had read it, and he had responded to her, explaining in detail, how he had had to hold himself up on the edge of his desk, as he was sure he would have collapsed onto the floor laughing at the images this conjured in his mind of him doing just that._

* * *

The Reverend Mother saw the small smile that graced Maria's lips at that moment and could tell she was sharing in a private memory that she did not want to interrupt. She waited for Maria to look back at her before she continued.

"And how are you feeling my child?"

Maria knew they had reached the discussion she had been dreading, but also knew that the Reverend Mother just wanted to make sure that she was prepared for everything that came with marriage; mind, soul AND body. Although Maria felt uncomfortable discussing such an intimate, and once forbidden, topic with the Reverend Mother, she was grateful to her, as she was the only motherly figure she had ever known, and the Reverend Mother had treated and cared for her as such.

All the same, she couldn't help the nervousness she felt, and she began to ring her hands together as she always did when she was unsure how to act in such awkward situations. She slowly took a deep breath and decided that honesty was the only way to make this conversation remotely comfortable for them both.

"I would be lying if I said I was feeling completely fine Reverend Mother, but I cannot put into words exactly how I am feeling at the same time" Maria said as she looked up from staring at her ringing hands in her lap. "Just when I think I am feeling calm and prepared, nervousness and uncertainty come rushing over me like a waterfall of emotions, and then all at once a whole new set of feelings take over. I know in my heart that this is what God has planned for my life, but being away from Georg and the children for so long has started to wear at my resolve Reverend Mother, and I fear that my head is trying to fill me with doubts." Maria finished with a heavy look to her face and a sadness to her eyes.

The Reverend Mother understood completely where her fears were stemming from and she had just been waiting for the day when Maria would fall prey to the war being wagged between her heart and her mind. She gently reached over and took Maria's hand in hers.

"My child, love is not always expressed in physical action or verbal word. We experience Gods love all around us, every day through everything we see, think and feel, as well as words and actions. The love between a man and a woman is the same. Even though you have not been able to see Captain Von Trapp and the children every day to witness in person their expression of love to you through action, they have still expressed it to you from afar."

Maria looked at the Reverend Mother with a slightly puzzled expression, so she continued with her explanation.

"I have seen the way you look after your visits with the children or after you have read your letters from the Captain. There is no other way to describe the feelings you express in those moments as anything other than that of loving and being loved. The Captain took you in, without knowing you, to care for his children. In your moment of greatest need after your accident, he took care of you and helped you to walk again, even though he had no obligation to. He welcomed you into his families' lives without even knowing if you cared for him. And through it all he has been on your side, whether you knew it or not. All of this Maria, actions, feelings, waiting, thoughts, generosity, care, acceptance…it all comes down to love."

Maria had listened in a trance like state throughout the Reverend Mothers speech. She heard every word, and felt the truth behind every single one of them.

Tears began to fill Maria's eyes and she was unable to speak for quite a few minutes…which was very unlike her.

Once she composed herself enough to be able to string together a complete sentence, Maria looked up at the Reverend Mother and said

"Thankyou Mother, and not just for your reassuring words now, but for everything you have done for me. I know that I can be difficult and trying at times, but you have always shown me nothing but patience and kindness, and you have given me the guidance I have needed, to show me my true path in life. Thankyou" Maria squeezed the Reverend Mothers hands a little tighter to show her gratitude.

"You need not thank me Maria, it has been your strength and faith that has led you down this path to true happiness. But if I may give you _some_ guidance, the reason I wished to speak with you tonight was to discuss and make sure you are prepared for what you are to enter into tomorrow when you marry the Captain" the Reverend Mother shifted slightly in her chair when she said this, but her eye contact and hold on Maria's hands never wavered, and she pressed on. "I trust you have some understanding of what occurs between husband and wife within marriage, as it says in the Bible, but Maria do you know of how it is for the first joining of man and woman?"

Maria could feel the nervous lump threatening to close over her throat completely, but she swallowed hard and pushed past her nerves, knowing this was just as hard for the Reverend Mother as it was for her.

"I was taught the basics in school Reverend Mother. I understand the physical act of it all and the pain the woman sometimes experiences with this first time, but…" Maria knew her cheeks must be blazing red as they felt as though they were on fire. She swallowed hard against a dry throat, unsure of how to phrase her next worry. "I have concerns about how it is supposed to be between husband and wife during this time together."

The Reverend Mother gave Maria a confused look, as she did not understand what Maria was trying to say if, as she had just said she already understood the physicality of it all.

Maria understood the expression on the Reverend Mother's face and so tried to explain what she meant.

"I have heard whispers and passing comments, as no one ever discusses these things at length in proper company, about how the woman should act…or rather not act. I have heard it been said that it is an act of 'duty' and that the woman is expected just to lay there and allow their husband to do as they please. But what I don't understand is if this is supposed to be an expression of love between married peoples, then why is it that love and emotions are seemingly ignored for the sake of satisfaction for one?" It took every ounce of strength and dignity for Maria to express her deepest concerns about marriage and the expectations that seem to go along with this.

The Reverend Mother pursed her lips as if in deep thought as to how to answer Maria without scaring her even more or leaving nothing resolved in her mind. Not having ANY experience in the more intimate details of the whole act of making love, the Reverend Mother settled on quelling Maria's immediate fear of facing the Captain when it came time to them being alone.

"Maria, there is no act within marriage that does not require love. How this love is expressed is different for each individual couple. As hard as it may be, you should speak with the Captain about your fears, as I know that through the love that you have for one another you will guide each other past these fears and concerns and find the greatest way to express your love."

Once again Maria absorbed everything the Reverend Mother had said and saw the verity behind her words.

The two woman, relieved to have gotten past this awkward topic of conversation, fell into discussion about more pleasant things, until it was realised how long they had been in the Reverend Mother's office together. It was decided that Maria needed her sleep for the big day that lay ahead of her, so they said goodnight to one another, with the promise from the Reverend Mother that the Sisters would be there to help her and the children dress in the morning.

Just as she was about to leave the office, the Reverend Mother stopped her, before retrieving an envelope from her desk draw.

"I promised I would give it to you the night before" she said mysteriously.

But before Maria could ask anything, the Reverend Mother simply said "Goodnight my child" and then she turned and left through the back door of the office.

Maria turned the envelope over in her hands. There was nothing written on either side to indicate what it was or who it might be from. Deciding that this was not the place to open it, she made her way back to her room.

* * *

Maria changed into her nightgown and prepared for bed before she opened the envelope, glancing at it frequently where it lay on her desk as she did. As she nestled herself under the covers she flipped the envelope one last time just to make sure she hadn't missed any clue as to who it could be from, but with nothing but a blank envelope, Maria carefully broke the seal.

As she pulled out what was inside she instantly recognised the paper and knew immediately that it was a letter from Georg. She let out a small gasp at the surprise of reading something from her beloved the night before she would see him again after so long. She tentatively unfolded the pages and settled back into her pillow to read the delicately scrawled words written just for her.

_**November 25**__**th**__** 1927**_

_My darling Maria._

_ I had this delivered personally to the Reverend Mother, as I knew I could trust that it would reach you without fail in such capable hands._

_I couldn't let you go to sleep tonight without ensuring that you know how completely happy and grateful I am that you have agreed to be my wife, and I promise that after we are married tomorrow, not a day will go by that I will not tell you this and express how much I love and cherish you. You have given me and my children so much and I still do not fully believe that I deserve such a beautiful, caring and loving woman to stand by my side for the rest of my days._

_ There will never be words to describe the feelings I get at the simple thought of you my darling, and I know and trust that you feel the same. You are such a completing part of our lives Maria, that I do not know how we lived without you in it before you arrived._

_The children wish for me to tell you just how excited they are for tomorrow…I'm sure you can only imagine how it has been, all but to keep them from bouncing off the walls…but they are none more excited, pleased or nervous than this over joyed Captain._

_I cannot wait to spend the rest of our lives together my darling Maria, and I shall be counting the steps down the aisle until you are by my side._

_I will see you at the altar…you will recognise me as the man with the happiest and most loving expression on his face, and tears in his eyes._

_Until morning, sweet dreams my darling._

_All my love, adoration, gratitude, hugs and kisses forever_

_Your Georg xoxoxo_

With tears streaming down her face, Maria rested further back in bed and clutched the letter close to her heart. She cried tears of joy for the love and family she thought she would never have, and found so quickly. Tears of comfort for the way that Georg seemed to always know what to say or do to dispel her worries and concerns. And, in a small way, tears of sadness for the life that she was leaving behind that she thought she had wanted for so long.

Maria read the letter over and over until she fell into a peaceful, happy, dream filled sleep, her last thought being…'_I'm getting married tomorrow'_…and then she slept with a contented smile on her face.

_To be continued…_


	20. Before I say I do (for Georg)

**CHAPTER 20: Before I say "I do" (for Georg)**

Georg had been sat in his study most of the morning making last minute preparations for the reception that was to take place tomorrow night, as well as his and Maria's honeymoon plans. He hadn't told Maria yet where he was taking her, wanting to keep it a surprise for as long as possible.

Georg had only planned to be in his study for a couple of hours, but when he glanced at the clock on the wall for the ump-teenth time that morning, he realised it was nearing midday. He knew why his work had taken him twice as long this morning…'_if I don't stop daydreaming about her, then we may not have a honeymoon planned to go on!'._..Georg chastised himself.

Just as he was about to dive back into his work, with the determination to complete the preparations, he could hear the distant sounds of his children, somewhere in the Villa grounds, playing together. He couldn't quite make out what imaginative game they were playing today, but he could clearly discern that they were having a marvellous time, as he could hear them laughing gaily nonstop.

Georg couldn't help the old melancholy feeling that came over him when he dwelt on his children's current happiness and how unhappy they had once been for so long…'_and it was all because of me and my selfish heart'_. But as he began to fall into a deep brooding, he thought of Maria and how she would scowl him if she were here to see him punishing himself all over again. This made Georg smile broadly as he thought of his darling Maria, and how it had been her that showed him his faults before it was too late, and brought music, laughter and love back into their lives…'_and soon she will be in our happy lives forever_.'

Georg physically shook himself and stood up from his desk, suddenly needing to be with his children to share in their happiness…his work could wait until later.

* * *

The children were down on the lakes bank, at the very spot they had all fallen out of the boat that afternoon so long ago, just doing silly little things, as siblings often do. Liesl was holding securely onto the hands of the two youngest ones, afraid of them getting too near the water's edge, as the other four splashed each other playfully or skimmed rocks across the surface of the water, each trying to get it further than the other.

As they all continued to giggle and attempt to get one another more soaked than the other, they failed to see their Father approach quietly from the house. He stopped short, just so he could stand for a few minutes in peace to watch the joyful scene taking place in front of him.

He smiled at the closeness and pure love they all had for one another. Then he looked to each child individually to marvel at the changes he had witnessed since they had become a family again, and made silent promises for the future.

* * *

_Liesl; so much like your mother in looks and in nature, you have grown from the protective older sister into a becoming and lovely young woman. You lost the most, not only when your Mother died, but when I so selfishly pushed you all away. You took on so much responsibility even though you yourself needed guidance in such a difficult time. I will have to remember to thank you one day for keeping the family together, even when I was so absent._

_Friedrich; a man in so many ways but still a scared little boy deep inside. You had taken on the roll as protector and advocate for your siblings when it was still my job to be looking after all you children. You are beginning to display your many fine qualities as a kind and gentle man, but I must make sure you grow up strong and with a sense of pride, and how a father truly should be. I will show you the kind of father I always wanted to be, and am now._

_Louisa; oh my little tomboy. You were at such a precarious stage of life and had needed guidance the most after your mother died, and I neglected you, as I did all you children. I know that you act tough, but deep down there is a soft side to you that I loved when you were a little girl. I know that Maria will be able to bring that out in you and mould you into a refined young lady…with much resistance I'm sure!_

_Kurt; still such a boy in so many ways, wanting to be seen as a man. I see the man you can be my son, and I promise that I will guide you and teach you to become such. You have become the young boy you are today, with your enthusiasm for life and protectiveness of your brother and sisters, without help from me, so I know you will grow into a fine man with guidance._

_Brigitta; my little bookworm! I know that books became your comfort after your Mother died, and I know that they are a comfort now, as you begin to enter into womanhood. You will be a fierce competitor with any man who catches your heart, with your smarts, quick wit and fearlessness to say what is on your mind. Maria once said to me that you notice everything and anything, and I hope now that you can see the love and adoration that I have for you and your brothers and sisters, and that that will NEVER disappear again._

_Marta; so placid and shy. I know that you were lost amongst the crowd of your siblings for so long, and that you were unable to be seen or heard. But I see you now my darling, and I see a beautiful little girl who has a vitality for life, much like that possessed by a certain ex-governess. I know that Maria will help you to grow in your gentle nature and into a kind and generous young woman when the time comes._

_Gretl; the little baby I once held in one hand, now a little girl who I have hardly even held in my arms. I missed so much of your life my darling, and I know I can never bring that time back for either of us. Your stubbornness you may have copied from me, but I am sure God made sure you had it in you from birth for you to be able to survive without the love of parents for so long. You were so little then, I was so afraid of how to be gentle with you. I don't want to miss another day of watching you grow up, so I will wrap my love around you as often as I will wrap my arms around you from this day forth._

_I make a silent promise to you all now, that you will never know again what it is like to be without a fathers love…and from tomorrow, without a mothers love either._

* * *

As Georg continued standing there, lost deep in his thoughts, one of the children noticed his presence and exclaimed

"FATHER!"

Effectively pulling him from his reverie.

He looked up just in time to see all seven children running towards him, the two youngest ones reaching him first and throwing themselves into his arms. Georg successfully juggled both Marta and Gretl in an arm each before being able to settle them on either hip, hugging them to him and planting playful kisses on their chubby cheeks. The other children all stood back, awaiting their affectionate greeting.

Georg winked at them and gave them all loving smiles.

"Now what are my seven little rascals up to this morning?" he asked with humour in his voice.

"We were playing in the water" Marta said matter-of-factly.

"We were trying to splash each other. Liesl, Marta and I won because we stayed dry the most, but Louisa lost because she got soaked!" Gretl explained their game enthusiastically, and as she did Georg looked down at his jacket, seeing the water from the girls dresses soaking him as well, but he didn't mind. At Gretl's last statement about Louisa, Georg looked towards the young girl again and noticed that she was indeed dripping wet from head to toe.

"Well I shouldn't be so surprised Louisa, but I must say I am shocked that your brothers were able to beat you at your game" Georg said with a smirk on his face that he was unable to hide.

Louisa proceeded to show her own shock, as well as disdain at her brothers finally winning at a game against her, but she was unable to show her annoyance for long, as everyone began to break out in barely contained amusement and laughter.

After the laughter had died down, Liesl stepped closer to her Father as he placed the younger ones back on their feet, and asked "Did you get everything sorted Father?"

"Not quite yet Liesl, but I couldn't stand being able to hear all of your laughter and fun drifting through my study window without being able to join in. Business will keep" he said with a non-committal wave of his hand and a quick wink. He then turned to the rest of the children and said "Now after all my hard work, I am completely famished. Who would like to join me in having a picnic down by the gazebo?"

This was met with cheers and enthusiastic agreement from all seven children. They rushed inside to procure what they needed, before skipping and singing their way through the Villa grounds to the gazebo.

The rest of the afternoon was spent eating sandwiches and sweet treats, singing and, once again, playing down by the lake…all staying a lot dryer this time, at the request of their Father.

* * *

After dinner, and the children having been put to bed, with much protest, Georg returned to his study to finalise his plans, before trying to get an early night himself.

_'Not much longer my love'_…Georg thought to himself, as a fleeting image of Maria passed through his mind once again. But Georg steeled himself, determined to get his work done and save his thoughts of Maria until he was safely in bed, to lull him off into pleasant dreams.

Georg finished his work just as the clock struck 9:00pm. He turned off the lamp on his desk and exited his study, meandering tiredly up the stairs towards his bedroom. Just as he was about to turn in the direction of his suite however, he could hear the soft whisper of voices coming from the children's rooms. As he approached he could discern that it was all coming from the older girls' bedroom.

Georg rolled his eyes, knowing the girls liked to chatter amongst themselves before they fell asleep. Usually Georg would leave them to have their small talks together, knowing they always fell asleep not long after getting into bed, but he also knew that they were going to have a busier day than usual tomorrow, and so decided he needed to intervene this time. When he opened the door however, he was not expecting the sight that greeted him in that moment.

All SEVEN children were crowded on the two girls beds, snuggled under the blankets together.

Seven guilty, and slightly scared faces looked towards the door as soon as it opened and stared at their Father in the doorway. Although he had changed his ways since Maria arrived, they were still unsure about what boundaries they could and could not cross without making him angry.

Between the shock and slight annoyance that Georg felt upon catching all seven children out of bed, he couldn't help feeling the same happiness he had felt earlier, at the closeness that his children shared. He could see the guilty and scared looks on their faces, and as much as he wanted to quell their fears of his reaction, he knew that this was one time he had to be a little bit of the old Captain that he used to be and put his foot down.

"Now why am I finding seven bodies not where I had so carefully placed them only an hour ago?" he said, not with anger, but he didn't show any of the humour he was feeling, to make sure the children understood they were doing the wrong thing.

The children all looked down with sad and sorry looks on their faces. Liesl was the first to speak up for herself and her brothers and sisters.

"We're terribly sorry Father, we are all just so excited about tomorrow that we thought if we talked for a little while it would help to calm us down so we can go to sleep" she said apologetically.

"Yes Father, we didn't mean to disobey you. But we wanted to make sure we each understand our roles for tomorrow so as not to make any mistakes during the ceremony and to make the day for you and Fraulein Maria as special as possible" Friedrich spoke up in his sisters defence, always the protector.

Georg couldn't help the swell of pride he felt for his children at his statement, and could no longer hold his resolve to be stern with them.

"You truly love Fraulein Maria don't you children?" Georg asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"And you Father" little Marta said from her place on Louisa's lap.

Tears sprang to Georg's eyes in that moment, but he held it together in order to get the children back to bed for the second time.

"And I love each and every one of you, and I understand the excitement you are feeling, as I am currently suffering from its effects myself. But you all need to try and get some sleep, otherwise you will be asleep before we even cut the cake!" Georg said to lighten the mood.

"Oh not me Father!" Kurt exclaimed loudly.

This elicited a round of giggles from everyone, because only Kurt would be thinking about his stomach before his tiredness.

After the laughter had died down, Georg announced that it was _really _time for everyone to head back to their own beds and sleep. Georg took the youngest three children by the hands and walked them back to the nursery to see them safely tucked in for the night.

"Father, do you think Fraulein Maria is as excited as we are about the wedding?" Marta asked in her sweet voice as Georg was pulling the sheets up around her.

Georg bent down and gently kissed Marta on the forehead and said "I think even more so Marta; for she is not only marrying me but she is becoming a Mother to all you wonderful children…she is gaining a family."

And with that Marta curled onto her side, satisfied with her Father's answer, and fell asleep along with her other sisters.

Georg left the nursery, closing the door quietly behind him. As he made his way down the hallway towards his bedroom for the second time that night, he thought about Marta's question. '_If she is as half as excited as I am right now then I am a very happy and lucky man'_.

As he climbed into bed, he wondered what Maria was doing that very moment at the Abbey and hoped that she was reading his letter and would dream of him, as he was going to dream of her until morning.

_To be continued..._


	21. The wedding day

**CHAPTER 21: The wedding day**

The sun rose as it always did, but for two people that morning it shone particularly bright. Today was a special beginning for a family.

Maria awoke earlier than usual, even though she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. It took her a moment to orientate herself, as sleep continued to cloud her senses, but as she looked around her room and saw the light peeking through the gap in the curtains, she suddenly remembered what today meant for her.

"I'm getting married today!" she gasped out loud.

Maria was surprised that it was excitement and not nervousness that was the first emotion to wash over her at this thought. She couldn't wait to see Georg and the children, but most of all, she couldn't wait until the whole affair was over, as it meant she would never have to leave her family like this ever again.

With that, Maria flipped back her sheets and threw her legs over the side of the bed, deciding there was no time to waste. The girls would be arriving soon to get ready for the ceremony along with her, so she had a lot to do before then. She changed quickly into a simple dress for the morning, decent enough to wear to breakfast with the Sisters, before she showered and was then helped into her wedding dress.

Excitement bloomed within her chest and stomach with every step she took going about her morning, trying not to let it overwhelm her before it was even time to walk down the aisle.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Villa was already bustling with activity, with hired staff coming and going setting up for the reception, and the household staff 'supervising'. The children were left to sleep in to aid in minimising the chaos for the morning. Georg, like Maria, had risen early, and had helped himself to a quick breakfast before locking himself in his study, not wanting to be drawn into the commotion already taking place.

He sat on the black leather couch, leaning against one of the arm rests with his legs resting atop the other, he read over his vows. He and Maria had decided that they would write their own vows to say to each other, seeing as their marriage was less traditional than most…they had the children to incorporate in their promises to one another and for the future.

Georg couldn't help the smile that seemed to be permanently present on his face from the moment he got out of bed this morning. Excitement ran from his head to his toes and back again every time he thought about the wedding, the reception, the honeymoon, the future and of course about Maria.

To see her again after being apart for so long, Georg knew that his memories and dreams over the past five weeks would not do her beauty and grace any justice, but that was all he had had to hold onto. Their time alone together on their honeymoon would be made all the more extraordinary...

Georg pulled himself from his daydream about him and Maria on their honeymoon before he got carried away, and looked at the clock on the mantle over the small fireplace, suddenly realising he needed to wake the children.

Breakfast was as chaotic as the preparations that were happening outside it seemed, as Georg tried to contain the excitement of the children in order to get through breakfast and get the girls sent off to the Abbey, before having the boys help him load the luggage in the car and get them dressed in their suits.

"I wonder what Fraulein Maria is doing?!" Gretl said excitedly, bouncing up and down on her chair at the dining table.

Georg gave her a stern look, indicating that he was not happy with her playing on the chair and for her to eat like the rest of her siblings. But just as he was about to scowled her, Kurt piped up and said "Probably running late as usual."

This elicited laughter from everyone but their Father. With that, he decided to take drastic action and went to reach for his whistle. When he came up empty handed however, he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face, remembering the night Maria had made him promise never to have a need to use it again and to get rid of it.

The children's continued laughter broke through his reverie and he looked back at them with a stern, but not angry look, and said "Well if she is running late it will be no later than what you are all going to be if you do not stop bouncing around on your chairs, and eat your breakfast please!"

With that, all seven children sat back in their chairs correctly and returned to eating their jam and bread.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, breakfast _finally_ finished and the children all washed and cleaned, the five girls were bundled into the back of the car, with Franz driving them to the Abbey.

Georg had sent the boys up to his bedroom to carry down the suitcases that were there, while he brought the other car around to the front of the house. Georg then went upstairs to fetch the two suitcases from Maria's old room that he had asked Frau Schmidt to pack for her.

As he stepped into the old Governesses room, Georg let out a sigh, as he thought about the fact that this room would no longer be needed as a room to house a Governess anymore. He looked around and pictured the children gathered on the bed nestled in Maria's arms, them jumping about in their nightgowns singing while a storm raged outside, but mostly he imagined Maria sleeping there dreaming about him as much as he had dreamt about her all those nights before they had confessed their love to one another.

Georg could have stood there all day but he was suddenly pulled back to reality when he heard the boys fighting about who should pack the car. He sighed again and rolled his eyes…'_four weeks of no interruptions'_…he thought to himself, and then he picked up the suitcases sitting at the end of the bed and headed out the door. Georg took one last look around the room and then closed the door behind him…closing it on a very dark and sad chapter in his and the children's lives...and then he walked down the hallway towards a brighter and happier one for them all.

* * *

The girls were led down the stone corridors of the Abbey to the Postulants quarters to where Maria awaited them, so they could get ready together. The girls didn't speak much as they followed Sister Margareta, but upon seeing Maria they all rushed toward her and hugged her profusely.

"Oh my! Well aren't we excited this morning" Maria exclaimed as she tried to wrap her arms around all the girls as they were doing to her.

"We just can't wait to get into our dresses and see you in yours Fraulein Maria!" Marta exclaimed more enthusiastically than was usual for her.

Maria smiled down at their innocent faces when they finally released her. She leant down and kissed the younger ones gently on the cheek before leading them over to the corner of the room where their lacy dresses lay, carefully draped over the furniture that was free from flowers and accessories.

Louisa, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl all 'oohed' and 'arghed' as they delicately stroked the material of their dresses. They began to chat excitedly amongst themselves about how beautiful everything was and how pretty they would all look.

Liesl hung back slightly next to Maria, just watching. As the younger ones became distracted with their own conversation, Liesl turned towards Maria, wanting to express to her all that she was feeling.

"Fraulein Maria?"

Maria suddenly looked towards Liesl when she spoke, pulling her from her quiet contemplation while watching the girls.

"Yes Liesl, is everything alright?" She asked when she noticed the serious look on her face.

"Oh yes Fraulein, everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you…that is, I also wanted to ask you…that I…that we all…"

Seeing the struggle the young woman was having in expressing her thoughts and feelings, Maria placed a hand upon hers and gave her, what she hoped, was a comforting and encouraging look.

"We are all so thrilled that you will be joining our family today, although I think you became a part of it when you first stood up for us against Father that day" they shared a private smile at the memory. "I know that you have been concerned about how we would feel about you marrying Father, but we love you, and so much like we did our own Mother, that we were wondering if it would be alright if perhaps we…but _only_ if you feel comfortable…maybe started calling you Mother?"

The other four girls had caught the end of the conversation between their older sister and their Governess, and all were now looking at their Fraulein with the same loving and expectant look in their eyes.

Maria looked at each of them, seeing the same expression of love and acceptance, and couldn't help the tears that once again made their appearance and tracked their way silently down her cheeks. She was rendered speechless for a good few minutes before she was able to express in words what she had immediately felt in her heart at being asked such a question.

"Oh my darlings. Nothing would make me happier in the whole world if you find me worthy enough to call me your Mother. I would love nothing more" she said, and then held her arms open to once again hold them all in a tight hug, expressing all the love that was possible through this small gesture.

After a few minutes had passed, and more tears were shed by them all, they all composed themselves as Sister Margareta and Sister Sophia entered the room to commence the task of making all six women presentable for the day.

* * *

Georg, Max and the boys had arrived at the Abbey an hour ago, making sure the guests were directed inside and seated, ready for the ceremony to start on time.

Georg had patted his left breast pocket no less than fifteen times since placing the ring there before leaving the house. He was sure it wouldn't be going anywhere until the right moment, but he was doing it more as a way of reassuring himself that this was all real and not just the same dream he had been having every night for the past week.

The boys had been told to wait at the altar so they didn't get lost in the crowd, and as they stood there in their full suits looking like the men they had grown into, Georg looked on with pride as Friedrich reached out and straightened Kurt's tie…'_how did I get so lucky?'_...Georg wondered to himself as a smile spread across his face.

As he was deep in thought, Georg failed to see his friend approach him. Max placed his hand upon his shoulder to bring him back from his daydream and said "It's time my friend."

Georg let out the breath he had been holding and then nodded, indicating that he was ready.

* * *

The girls had been dressed and their hair done with the aid of Maria and the Sisters, and then they stood watching as Maria was helped into her dress and the veil placed delicately atop her head. The silken material hugged her waist and flared out softly at the hips, falling into a long train that dragged smoothly behind her. The veil almost floated around her like the halo of an angel.

Maria couldn't help running her hands down her torso, nervously smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in the fabric, before she looked up at the open mouths and surprised faces.

"Oh Fraulein Maria you look absolutely radiant" Sister Sophia said truthfully as she helped Maria step down from the small stool she had been standing on.

Maria tried to pass off her compliment, but she was barraged with even more from the other women standing in the room.

"Yes Fraulein Maria you look so pretty" the two youngest girls said in agreement.

"Your dress is so beautiful Fraulein Maria" Louisa exclaimed, unusually for her.

As the compliments and exclamations died down and the Sisters began to fuss around the girls, straightening bows and handing around their baskets of flowers, Liesl stepped up to Maria and said, just loud enough for her to hear, "You look absolutely beautiful…Mother."

The two shared a private moment and squeezed one another's hands, not wanting to crease Maria's dress by hugging, before Sister Margareta came over to them and handed Maria her bouquet of pink roses and edelweiss.

Just then the Reverend Mother stepped into the room and announced "Maria it's time."

The Sisters led Maria and the girls across the courtyard in the centre of the Abbey before coming to the back gates that led into the Cathedral. Maria and the Reverend Mother shared one last reassuring look between them before Maria stepped beyond the gates from her old life to her new.

She turned to face the altar, which seemed miles away, and she could just make out Georg, Max and the boys standing there looking down the aisle towards them. She could see the smirk that adorned Georg's face and, just as she was about to wonder about his unusual expression, she realised that he was watching his younger daughters making their way down the aisle. Maria could only imagine the concentrated expressions that were probably adorning their faces…'_I will have to remember to ask Georg about it later'..._she thought to herself, before she looked towards Liesl and gave her a slight nod to indicate for her to precede her down the aisle.

Maria took a steadying breath and then began to follow the others in the procession, all the while looking towards the altar and focusing on Georg as he came closer and closer Into view. When she was close enough to see his eyes, she could tell that he was looking at nothing but her in that moment.

As she reached him, Georg held out his hand to escort her the rest of the way up the altar to the Bishop. As their hands touched for the first time in weeks, an unbreakable connection between them was formed, and Georg squeezed her hand to reinforce this physically.

The Bishop started the ceremony in the usual fashion, but all that the couple could hear or see was each other. When it came time to say their vows, Maria had to nudge Georg when he didn't respond to the Bishop asking him to say his first.

Georg jumped when he realised what he was doing rather than what he was supposed to be doing and chuckled silently at the chastising look on Maria's face.

He then turned to face Maria, took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes as he said his wedding vows.

"I, Georg Johannes Ritter Von Trapp, take you Maria Augusta Rainer to be my beloved wife, soul mate and best friend. You have given me more than one person deserves, and I promise to attempt to give you back half of what you have given me and my family. I love you more than life itself and will continue to love you every day from this day forth." A tear silently slid down his cheek as he finished his vows of love and promise, and he squeezed Maria's hands as a reassuring gesture that it was all true.

Maria smiled broadly at him and almost missed the Bishop now calling upon her to speak her vows, caught up in the precious moment between herself and Georg. But she only hesitated a second before following Georg's lead and spoke her vows with strength and certainty.

"I, Maria Augusta Rainer, take you Georg Johannes Ritter Von Trapp to be my beloved husband, protector and confidant. You welcomed me into your family with open arms and a loving heart and that is more than I ever believed were in my future. I will love you and your children with all my heart and soul for the rest of my days and beyond." Maria gave his hands the same reassuring squeeze, and couldn't help the flood of tears that tracked down her face.

Georg gently reached up and wiped a thumb across her cheek, catching a fresh tear as it escaped her eye, and gave her a knowing and loving smile.

The Bishop then spoke up again, asking for the rings to finish off the ceremony. Friedrich stepped forward and handed them to Georg, who had taken them from their secure place in his jacket pocket just before the ceremony had commenced and given them to him.

Georg handed his ring to the Bishop but held Maria's ring to place it on her finger as the Bishop spoke the words to wed the couple.

When he asked the usual question, both Maria and Georg answered with a resounding and affirmative "I do."

When it was time, Georg gently slipped the ring onto Maria's hand, holding it securely in his, saying "With this ring I thee wed."

The Bishop then handed Maria the ring to place on Georg's finger so that she could reciprocate, also stating with certainty "With this ring I thee wed."

As they stared into one another's eyes, the Bishop pronounced them husband and wife to a cheering and congratulatory crowd. But Maria and Georg heard and saw none of this, only seeing the person standing in front of them, the person they loved.

It took the Bishop clearing his throat to get the couples attention before Georg looked away from Maria and heard him say he could kiss his bride.

Maria drew in a shaky breath at the anticipation she had been feeling all day for this very moment.

Georg once again gently ran a thumb along her cheek as he slowly drew her closer to him so he could kiss his beautiful bride. As their lips briefly touched, all of their spoken promises and words of love flowed through them with this connection.

All too quickly though they had to pull apart and face the society of Salzburg, and make their way back down the aisle as husband and wife.

Georg took Maria's arm in his reassuringly and led her towards their future. They made their way out of the Abbey, amidst applause and smiling faces, to the car that awaited them to drive them back to the Villa for the reception.

Georg helped Maria into the back seat, before walking around to the other side and climbing in beside her. As the car pulled away, they waved to the guests who had gathered outside already to see them off. The children stood their waving also before being gathered together by their Uncle Max and also driven back to the Villa.

When they were finally out of sight of the guests, Maria turned to Georg and let out a long sigh. Georg just looked at his wife knowingly before breaking into a fit of laughter. Maria, not knowing why, also joined in his laughter and leant against his shoulder before they both calmed down.

Georg wrapped his arm around her waist and they just sat there in companionable silence, before he shifted in his seat a moment later so he could look into her eyes, saying "Hello Baroness Von Trapp."

"Mmmmm I like the sound of that" Maria replied longingly.

"Well good, get used to it darling, because you will be hearing it a lot from now on" Georg affirmed, before leaning forward and placing another kiss on her lips, this time however, not so chastely.

Maria leaned further into Georg as he deepened the kiss, like he had wanted to do for the past seven weeks. She was still very aware of the driver in the front seat however, and after a few moments of barely restrained kissing, she reluctantly pulled back and reminded Georg of the same.

Georg groaned, but knew that Maria was right…they wouldn't want to make a scandal now after all their work in avoiding one. He kissed her gently on the cheek to show his annoyance at the need for their discretion, but he knew that it would not be much longer before they wouldn't have to show any restraint in their passions.

Maria giggled, sharing in Georg's frustration, and snuggled further into his side.

"I love you" she said for the first time in so many weeks.

"And I love you, my wife" Georg replied, pulling her into a tighter embrace.

The couple rode the rest of the way to the Villa in silence, only sharing gentle caresses and whispered words of love, knowing they had the rest of their lives together to be able to share in more.

_To be continued…_


	22. Making an impression

**CHAPTER 22: Making an impression**

The driver had been instructed to take Georg and Maria the long way home to give all the guests time to get from the Abbey to the Villa before they did.

The newlyweds had stayed snuggled together on the back seat the entire way, just sharing secret kisses and whispered words of love. As they pulled up in front of the Villa the driver stepped out of the front seat but did not make to open the passenger door, giving the couple a few minutes alone before they had to go inside.

Georg turned to face Maria fully and held her hands in his.

"You know that as soon as we step out of this car we won't have a moment alone together until later tonight" he said with a little bit of disappointment in his voice but mischievousness in his eyes.

Maria decided to play along, wanting to extend their time together for as long as possible.

"Well then I guess we had better make the most of the next few minutes" she said seductively, as she ran her finger just under the lapel of his jacket.

Georg drew in a shaky breath and closed his eyes for just a second, before looking deeply into her eyes and saying "Your wish is my command Baroness" and with that Georg captured her lips in a passionate kiss, before slowly trailing sweet little kisses from behind her ear, along her jaw and down her neck.

Maria was unsure of what to do with her hands, so she settled on just holding onto the front of his jacket. As he trailed kisses down the left side of her neck, she let out a soft moan and her breathing had become slightly ragged. When she heard her own loud breathing, Maria was pulled back to reality, and she suddenly moved away from Georg slightly, slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

Georg looked at her questioningly before he too remembered where they were and the current position they were in. Knowing that the driver was still standing outside waiting patiently for them…'_and probably knowing what is going on in here'_…Georg decided it best they save this for when they could truly be alone.

"Forgive me my darling, it seems I have gotten a little carried away. But now you know just how much I can't wait until we have all the time in the world, with no disruptions or guests to worry about" he whispered as he gently placed one last kiss behind her ear, already making a mental note for later that this seemed to be a sensitive spot of hers.

"I understand the feeling completely my love, but you're right, we should be making an appearance inside already" Maria said with the same disappointment in her voice, but understanding in her eyes. She knew they would have time to share these sensations later, and surprisingly to her, this made her feel excited (among other things that she was not yet familiar with feeling) instead of the nervousness she feared.

Georg took her left hand and placed a sweet kiss on her wedding band that he had placed there no more than an hour earlier.

"Shall we my darling?" he asked, gesturing with his head in the direction of the Villa.

"Let's go greet our guests" she said definitively.

With that reassurance, Georg began to open the car door, which seemed to signal to the driver that they were ready, as he then held the door open so the couple could exit easily. Georg stepped out first, nodding a thankyou to the driver, before turning back to the car and helping his bride to climb out, among the yards of white silk and lace that made up her wedding gown.

As she made it out without incident, Georg took her arm in his and pulled her close, before whispering in her ear "Did I tell you how exquisite you look in that dress?" His voice portraying his approval not only of the design of the dress but also of her beauty.

Maria blushed slightly, but accepted the compliment.

"Come along Captain, before you get me into trouble for being late again" she said with humour in her voice and a smile on her face.

Georg chuckled and shook his head slightly to dispel the thoughts that had flooded his mind when he had inspected Maria more thoroughly. Tightening his hold on her arm, he began to lead her through the front doors of the Villa and across the main foyer, stopping just before the back doors, waiting to be announced to the guests by Max.

As they stood there listening to the sounds of a glorious party already in full swing outside, Maria couldn't help the sudden nervousness that overcame her just thinking about all of the high society faces that awaited them.

Georg felt her shiver slightly and looked down into her worried and slightly scared face. He was just about to ask if she was alright when he heard Max calling for the attention of the crowd and announcing their entrance through the back doors to the party…obviously having been informed by the driver that they had arrived moments before.

Just as the doors began to open Maria leaned in a little closer and said in a shaky voice "Don't leave me."

Georg squeezed her hand and placed a quick kiss on her cheek, reassuring her.

"Never, from this moment on" he said with a double meaning hidden behind his words.

Feeling reassured and slightly calmer, Maria gave him a nod and they stepped through the doors onto the back terrace to the sounds of applause and words of congratulation.

As they took in the overwhelming sight of all their guests, it took Maria a few minutes to notice the decorations and white silk pergola that had been set up on the lawn just down the stairs from the terrace.

As Georg led her closer, the brilliance of it all suddenly struck her, and she let out a loud gasp. Tiny lights twinkled from the inside of the tent hanging from the ceiling, while flowers adorned every spare space, inside and out.

Georg heard her intake of breath and then saw the joyful look on her face. He pulled her a little more securely to his side and whispered in her ear "It's all for you my darling" and then he placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

Maria looked up at him with tears in her eyes exclaiming "Oh Georg, it's beautiful, the effort you must have gone to for all this…" she was rendered speechless as her joy and love overtook her.

"No more beautiful than you are my darling, and it is only half of what you deserve" he reassured her, before they continued down the stairs and joined in the throng of people already standing around amongst the tables and chairs that were set up inside the pergola for dinner.

* * *

Maria and Georg spent the next hour or so mingling with and greeting the guests, accepting congratulations and well wishes for their future. The majority of the guests were genuinely pleased for the newly married couple, but as was expected, they were also met with a few skeptical sideways looks and whispered criticisms behind raised hands.

Georg tried his best to avoid introducing Maria personally to the people he knew were doubtful of the truth behind their relationship, but he knew it would be inevitable to avoid them the entire night. But true to his word, Georg stuck by Maria's side so he would be there with her if they did.

After making the rounds amongst the guests, Georg and Maria finally joined the children for a bit of time as a new family.

"Father!" some of the children said excitedly as the adults approached.

"Mother!" they also exclaimed and ran towards them both, all the children throwing their arms around their parents, the younger ones being lifted into the adults arms.

"Well well, where have you hidden our real children? Because the last I looked they weren't this well behaved at the best of times, let alone at such a big party" Georg teased the children, tickling little Gretl under the arm, eliciting a shriek of laughter.

"We are always on our best behaviour Father!" Kurt defended his brother and sisters.

"Except when there's a new Governess to play tricks on…" Louisa started off enthusiastically before quieting at the end of her sentence as she realised she had given away their old antics.

Georg looked at her with a disapproving but non-judgemental look, reminding himself that they only did what they did because he deprived them of his attention for so long. He then looked at Maria who had an amused look across her face.

Maria just laughed at the children before saying "Well I hope your same tricks don't apply to a new Mother" placing a kiss on Marta's cheek, who she still held in her arms.

This caused all the children to join her in her laughter, while shaking their heads 'no' as a way to reassure her that it didn't.

Just as the laughter was dying down Max came over to the group to give the happy family his own personal congratulations and wishes of happiness.

"Well I have never seen a more pleasant sight in all my life" Max said as he looked around the family "Oh and you look good too Georg" he said teasingly, joking that he hadn't included him in his comment about everyone looking handsome and beautiful in their formal wear.

All of the children laughed heartily at their Uncle Max's comment, always enjoying the way he managed to make jokes at their Father's expense.

Maria placed a loving hand on Georg's shoulder and implored him, with her eyes, to find the funny side in Max's comment. But she needn't have worried, as Georg never took anything Max said seriously, and was quick to fire back with a jab just as teasing as his.

"Well we don't all have all day every day to look as dapper as you Max…although for some of us it doesn't take that long either" Georg glanced at Max wickedly, but both men saw the humour behind their comments, and finished off their playful banter with a shake of the hand and a playful slap to the shoulder.

"You are a lucky man Georg, and I am extremely happy for you" Max said sincerely.

"Thankyou old friend…for everything" Georg said with a slight hitch to his voice, but he managed to control his emotions.

"Well enough of this sappy stuff, shall I announce dinner?" Max said, also starting to feel the effects of the moment.

Georg looked around at all of the children, knowing that it had been a while since they had eaten anything, and when his eyes swept over the expression on Kurt's face he knew there was no saying 'no' to starting dinner. And so Max went off to inform the cook that dinner may be served, while Georg and his family took their seats at the wedding table.

All of the guests sat around in sociable and pleasant company, enjoying the simple but delicious meal of Rindsuppe, Beuschel and Selchfleisch dumplings, and Apfelstrudel* for desert. Maria and Georg had decided they didn't want anything too fancy, as they had to accommodate for the children's tastes as well.

* * *

Once all of the food was eaten, Georg sat back and took in the image of his wife attending to their children; helping little Gretl with her desert so she didn't get any on her dress, continuing in her conversation with Louisa and Kurt to keep them from disagreeing about something, all the while keeping an eye on Liesl who had been eyeing off her Fathers champagne glass for the entirety of dinner. He couldn't believe how _easily_ Maria had taken on the role of Mother, but he shouldn't have been so surprised at how _good_ she was at it, especially considering how much the children so completely fell in love with and trusted her over the summer.

He let out a contented sigh which was not missed by Maria, as she looked up at him at that moment. She understood the relaxed and happy look on his face, as she was feeling exactly the same. She reached out and gently placed a hand over his. Georg jumped slightly from the sudden contact, pulling him from his reverie, but realising Maria had been watching him and now looked the same way he was feeling, he took her hand fully in his and brought it gently up to his lips and placed a soft loving kiss on her fingers.

Just as he was about to lean in and place the same kiss upon her lips, Max's voice suddenly travelled out over the crowd, calling for everyone's attention.

As they turned towards where his voice was coming from, they suddenly noticed Max standing up on the makeshift stage at the back of the pergola.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thankyou for joining us on this joyous evening to celebrate a joyous occasion. I, no more than anyone, could not be happier for the lovely couple, Baron and Baroness Von Trapp" a round of applause followed the recognition of the newlyweds.

"I have not seen this much happiness grace this families lives in many years, and I have also not met a more suitable and lovely woman to have brought this happiness and love back to them all. Maria my dear, you are the only one I have seen stand up to the 'stoic' and regimented Captain Georg Von Trapp and not cower in the corner in his very presence" Max winked towards his friend to show that he was just mocking him in his usual way "And Georg, I have never seen you fall so heavily and quickly under a woman's spell" the crowd laughed at this comment, all knowing the Captains past history. "But if I can be serious for a moment, and that doesn't happen often…"

"Or EVER!" Georg shouted across the crowd, taking a jibe at his friend. The guests let out a collective hardy laugh, as did Max.

"If I MAY be serious for one moment, I have to say Georg that I have never witnessed more love or togetherness than I have witnessed amongst you, your beautiful wife or your children in the past few months than I have in all my years of having the pleasure of knowing you" with that Max picked his champagne glass up off the small table next to the microphone, before raising it and saying "May this happiness, love and togetherness last a lifetime. To the happy couple!"

"To the happy couple" the guests all repeated and raised their champagne glasses offering the same toast that Max had.

Maria and Georg looked at one another with grateful and loving smiles on their faces, leaning their foreheads briefly together and looking into one another's eyes before pulling back, knowing they couldn't share too much in front of the stares of the upper class.

"And now it is time for the newlyweds to share in their first dance as husband and wife" Max's voice rang out once again before he turned and indicated to the orchestra to strike up the music.

Georg had chosen the song that began to play, specifically for this moment, and it didn't get past Maria as to why, but she still had to ask Georg's reasoning, as he led her to the dance floor in the centre of the pergola.

"And why, my dear Captain, would the orchestra know to play this song?" She said with a hint of amusement.

"I have no idea…it must be a coincidence!" Georg said teasingly, taking Maria by the hand to start the familiar steps of the Landler.

As they quickly swept around the dance floor, caught up in nothing but each other and the music, both of them only thought about the fact that this time they didn't have to stop in the middle of their dance to hide the attraction between them.

As they came to the part where Maria skipped around in a circle, Georg couldn't take his eyes off the way her dress swished just above the makeshift dance floor, how it synched perfectly at her waist, and the way the shimmering material made her look almost effervescent in the sparkling lights. He was so caught up in his appreciation of his wife that he faltered in the next steps of the dance, which didn't go unnoticed by Maria as he saw a smirk grace her face and heard a small giggle escape her lips.

As the song and dance came to its end, Georg leant in and caught Maria's lips in a chaste but loving kiss. When he pulled back and swept her up in the next slow dance as the music subtly changed, he couldn't help look a little guilty and exclaimed "Sorry, but I just had to finish off the dance the way I wish we would have the first time."

Maria could only smile at the very childish and guilty expression on his face, pleased that he was obviously able to read her mind, as she was having the very same thought.

As the music flowed, more and more guests joined them on the dance floor. Maria and Georg had been dancing, unseeing of anything else around them but one another, when they were interrupted by Max and Liesl, each wanting to share a dance with the bride and groom.

Georg reluctantly relinquished his hold on Maria to his friend, but was glad to take up the hand of his eldest daughter and sweep her effortlessly into a father-daughter dance. He couldn't believe how grown up and becoming she looked in her maid of honour dress, as did all the girls in their bridesmaids and flower girl dresses, while the boys looked very handsome in their suits. He couldn't be more proud of his family.

* * *

As the music and festivities flowed around the Villa, and Georg and Maria shared in a few more dances with the rest of the children as well as each other, Maria was starting to feel the strains of the day and excused herself from Georg's arms to go freshen up. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before making her way up the steps and through the back of the house.

She went into the guest bathroom on the bottom floor to splash some water on her face. While she was there she decided to go to the toilet. As Maria entered the cubicle she heard some other women enter the bathroom after her.

They all stood over the small basin and chattered away while they reapplied their already thick lipstick and blush.

Maria lingered a little longer than was necessary in the cubicle, not wanting to be caught up in the already overly crowded bathroom. It was in this waiting however, that she made her biggest mistake that evening, as it led to her, unbeknownst to the women, overhearing their gossiping about the rumours still swirling amongst the upper class society.

"Well we cannot disagree that the whole affair has been extravagant and obviously with no expense spared, but is this just to try and distract us from the truth do you think?" one of the high class ladies said, obviously continuing on a conversation they had started before entering the bathroom.

"Of course! Do you really think they would want to compound on the already rampant rumours about how their relationship came about by not having a traditional wedding?" another of the ladies shot back quickly in a high pitched voice.

"I don't understand why the Captain even bothered to try and cover up their love affair…I mean he already has a notorious reputation with women" someone finished off the conversation, causing all the women to laugh with their pompous high chortles.

Maria stood in the cubicle in shock, unable to move. She only knew that the women had left the bathroom after their piercing laughter had faded and the door clicked shut behind them.

* * *

Georg had been talking with a group of gentlemen who were amongst some of his closest friends, when he suddenly realised it had been at least twenty minutes since Maria had gone to freshen up and was yet to rejoin the party.

Just as he excused himself from the group to go find her, he saw a group of women exiting the back doors, freshly primped and obviously having just left the bathroom themselves. He was just about to ask them if they had seen Maria inside when he caught the end of their conversation, hearing exactly what Maria had, only moments before. Realising what must have occurred in the bathroom, Georg quickened his pace and made a beeline for the guest bathroom, all manner of scenarios running through his mind.

As he approached the door he knocked anxiously to make sure no one else had entered after the women had left. When there was no answer he gently opened the door and peered inside calling softly "Maria darling, are you in here?" he noticed that the cubicle door was closed and so stepped into the bathroom.

"Maria it's just me. Is everything alright? I was getting worried when you hadn't come back" there was still no response from within.

Georg was starting to wonder if she really was still in the bathroom when he heard a small sniff come from behind the door. He instantly knew that she was crying, and it broke his heart into a thousand pieces.

"Maria please come out, I heard what the group of women were talking about as they were leaving, before I came to find you. I can only imagine what has happened. Please will you talk to me, I want to try and make it better" Georg tried to keep his voice level and low even though red hot anger boiled under the surface at what those women must have done.

Still, there was silence. But ever so slowly the cubicle door opened, revealing a tear stained and heavy hearted woman dressed in a wedding gown…'_this is not my Maria'..._Georg thought to himself, causing the anger to almost boil over and push him to breaking point. But he held it together, knowing that any irrational action would only upset Maria even more.

So instead he simply opened his arms to her, welcoming her into a loving and reassuring embrace. He didn't say anything, he just waited, letting her cry into his shoulder, until she was ready to talk.

The sobs racked Maria's body for some minutes, until they died down enough for her to be able to talk coherently. She pulled back slightly so her words weren't muffled into his shoulder.

"They didn't do anything, it was just what they said."

Georg drew in a calming breath, knowing that she was not physically harmed, but his anger didn't completely disappear, still imagining what they had been gossiping about.

"They didn't know that I was in here, I was in the cubicle when they came in, but I heard everything Georg. I knew that there were rumours going around about us, but how could anyone think that now…after being apart…after doing everything right…" fresh sobs overcame her and she was unable to finish.

Georg just held her tighter and kissed her temple over and over, whispering soothing words into her ear. As her sobs died down once again Georg felt he had to say something to dispel the uncertainties that were obviously swirling around in Maria's head at the moment.

"Maria I'm so sorry darling. I'm as much to blame, after I promised I would not leave your side, and the first time that I do look what happens…" Georg paused, inwardly chastising himself at the outcome of his slip up.

He went to continue further with his self-blame, but Maria suddenly looked up into his eyes and placed her hands firmly on either side of his face stopping him, before saying "Georg Von Trapp! This is in no way your fault and there is no way you could have known or stopped it. We are not going to argue about this!"

Georg was in a mild state of shock at the forcefulness of her words, before he saw the serious look on her face, which was so unnatural for her, he couldn't help but begin to chuckle.

"O-ho! A Baroness for less than a day and already you're putting your foot down!" he said, trying to lighten the mood of the entire situation.

Maria smiled then and, sensing the playfulness in his tone, played along and merely replied "No, I've been your _wife_ for less than a day and it is _she_ who is putting her foot down" she then slowly placed her hand against his chest and subtly slid it under his jacket, before he knew what she was doing. "Besides, if I don't set the standard of putting it down now I can see you having to apologise about being wrong about a _lot_ of things in the future." She stood on her toes and lingered just above his lips teasing him.

Georg could feel his resolve dissolving as he felt Maria's breath brush over his lips.

"Well I'm not so sure I'd be completely against that" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him, taking the upper hand "especially if it meant I'd have to also make it up…" he kissed her nose, "to you...", kissed her neck, "in some way." Georg then hovered above her lips as she had done, until he felt her shiver in anticipation and heard the small whimper of barely contained longing and desire escape her.

He couldn't hold out another minute, and in the next second he had found Maria's lips with his, and they were kissing more passionately and with the least restraint they had yet. Georg found his hands roaming up and down her back, even brushing over her backside one or twice, while Maria explored the expanse of his broad chest, over and under his jacket.

It wasn't until Maria's fingers slipped between the buttons of his shirt and came into contact with his skin, that he remembered exactly where they were and the position they were currently in. Georg had unconsciously pushed Maria up against the door of the cubicle and Maria had wrapped one of her legs around his, effectively rendering him locked in their position.

Georg pulled back slowly, with an apologetic looked on his face, before he cleared his throat and said "Ummm Maria, as much as I'd love nothing more than to stay here and avoid the very people that bought me in here in the first place, this is not exactly the private place I had in mind, and there are at least seven children and one over grown child who would like to say goodnight before we disappear" he winked at her. "So I think we should save this for later…when we are _guaranteed_ not to be interrupted!" Georg said, as he placed a kiss on her neck once more before extracting her from his grasp.

Maria let out a disapproving groan but then nodded in agreement, pulling her hands from where they rested upon his chest, and straightening her dress.

Once both adults were presentable once again, Georg held out his arm and said "Shall we Baroness?"

* * *

A few hours later, after all the food had been eaten, wine drunk and cake cut, Max made the decision for the wearying couple and their children that it was time to wind the party down. So he pulled Georg aside to let him know that he was going to call for the last dance of the night, so that they could get ready to say goodbye to their guests.

Georg escorted Maria to stand by his side in the foyer waiting for the guests to mill out the front doors from the party. As they stood there in silence waiting, Maria looked up into his eyes and she could see the same anger returning from earlier. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at him reassuringly, showing him that she was with him just as much as he promised he'd always be with her, through anything.

One by one the guests were thanked and wished a goodnight and safe travels. Some were given warmer wishes than others. As the group of women that had upset Maria earlier approached them, Georg wrapped his arm around Maria's waist and pulled her closer, making a statement. He didn't take their hands as he had with all the other guests, he merely gave them a short stiff bow, essentially dismissing them from his company. The women swept by them in a huff, but Georg would never regret losing a few acquaintances here and there, especially those who did not accept his and Maria's relationship for what it truly was.

As the last of the guests left the Villa, Maria and Georg breathed a collective sigh of relief. They had made it through the biggest day they would ever have to face together on display in front of the high society and upper class of Salzburg.

Georg gave Maria a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled at her reassuringly, saying "We did it my darling, and I think you made a wonderful impression."

Maria blushed slightly at his compliment as she didn't feel she had made the impression she was hoping for amongst _all_ of the guests, but she accepted that she had amongst those who truly mattered.

She looked up at him lovingly and said "I couldn't have done it without you by my side my dear Captain, and I shall keep doing it with you there for the rest of our lives."

Georg stroked his nose along the length of hers as he stared into her eyes before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

He slowly pulled away after a few minutes, and took Maria's arm once more to lead her back out to the terrace to their waiting children.

* * *

The younger children had fallen victim to the exhaustion of the day, sleeping peacefully on the laps of their older brother and sister who also looked as though they would have fallen asleep if their heads had something to rest upon.

The adults approached them with adoring smiles on their faces and bent down beside Liesl and Friedrich to lift a sleeping Gretl and Marta into their arms, while the rest of the children sleepily trailed behind.

As all of them meandered drowsily up stairs, Gretl was stirred slightly from her sleep and she looked up at her Father where she was nestled safely in his arms, still under the cloud of sleep, and said as sweetly as possible "Are we going on our honeymoon now?"

Georg couldn't help but chuckle at her naive innocence, and leant down and placed a gentle and loving kiss on her forehead, saying "Let's talk about it in the morning baby girl" he started to pat her back to sleep "close your eyes and before you know it, morning will be here."

And with that Gretl's eyes began to droop once, twice and then didn't reopen on the third time, and she was fast asleep again by the time they reached the nursery.

The older children made their own way into their bedrooms, while Georg and Maria went and changed the two little ones into their nightgowns and tucked them into bed, neither of them waking during any of this.

The adults then made the rounds to the other bedrooms to say goodnight, only finding one or two of them still awake but on the verge of sleep. They both went to each child and gave them a gentle kiss and a whispered goodnight.

When Maria made her way to Liesl, who was struggling to stay awake, she sat on the edge of her bed, shifting her wedding dress to accommodate this, and leant down to give her a kiss as well as a grateful hug for all her acceptance, friendship and welcoming into the family she had given to her over the past months. As she held her tightly, Maria heard her whisper "I love you…Mother."

With these few simple, yet confirming words, Maria knew that she never had to doubt her place in this family…her family.

Maria released Liesl and sat there until she too quickly fell asleep. Georg had stood at the door watching the entire precious moment unfolding between the two friends, now mother and daughter.

Maria stood up and made her way across the room, wiping away the silent tears that now made their way down her cheeks, taking Georg's outstretched hand.

He pulled her to his side and placed a kiss upon her temple, expressing his understanding of the emotions she was feeling in that moment.

They had finally made it. They finally had their family.

They stood there in the doorway in each other's arms for a while, just watching their children sleep, until Georg felt Maria's head drop against his shoulder and her breathing become heavy. He looked down to see if she had fallen asleep, but he could see her eyelashes still fluttering slightly, but could tell that exhaustion had caught up with her also.

Georg leant into her hair and whispered "I think it's time I put you to bed as well my darling."

All he received in response was a quiet non-argumentative grunt. Taking this as an affirmative sign, he quietly closed the girls' bedroom door and silently led his wife towards their bedroom that they were to share, for the first time, but from this night onwards.

Maria seemed to walk in a daze between the realm of wakefulness and dreaming, but as they approached Georg's bedroom door she seemed to wake completely, suddenly realising where they were going and what this meant...they were finally going to be alone.

_To be continued…_

* * *

***Rindsuppe- beef soup, Beuschel- ragout, Selchfleisch- smoked meat, Apfelstrudel-apple strudel. These are all traditional Austrian cuisine.**


	23. The night before forever

**CHAPTER 23: The night before forever**

Maria's heart began to beat wildly as Georg opened the door to his bedroom, still holding her around the waist supporting her exhausted limbs. It wasn't because she was scared of being alone with Georg or of him hurting her, she was more worried about the fact that _she_ had no idea what was to happen from now, or what she was supposed to do…'_What if I can't please him?'._..was the only thought running through Maria's head in the seconds before they stepped over the threshold and into Georg's suite.

Maria gasped slightly at the grandeur and expanse of it all. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but she definitely wasn't expecting the elegant four poster bed, the soft settee over in the corner, or the crackling fireplace with a row of photographs along the mantle. She suddenly didn't feel as tired anymore, and just wanted to explore further into the spacious room.

Georg heard Maria gasp and then saw the look of utter surprise cross her face. He hadn't thought about the fact that she hadn't stepped foot down this side of the second floor of the Villa, let alone inside his private bedroom…'_OUR bedroom now'._ He wasn't sure if the look on her face was because it was all too much for her, and he was about to start making apologies and promises that she could change anything she didn't like, when Maria turned to face him with tears in her eyes and a wondrous tilt to her smile.

"I wasn't sure what you would think. I was going to have it refurbished but then I wasn't sure what you would like or what you would need, and then I thought that maybe you wouldn't even like this entire room so I started thinking about which room may be more suitable, but then I remembered that this room gets the most sun in the mornings and faces out to the mounta…" Maria suddenly leaned up and kissed Georg passionately on the lips, effectively ending his fast paced ramblings.

She knew that he only rambled like this, trying to get every thought out of his head through his mouth in the one breath, when he was extremely nervous. This didn't happen often, but when it did, Maria found it utterly adorable, and this time was no exception. In fact if anything, it made her own nerves die down just a little at knowing that he was obviously feeling nervous as well.

As Maria pulled back, lingering just above his lips, in case he started rambling again, Georg let out a long almost relaxed sigh, before opening his eyes and looking down at her with all the love and gratefulness he had for her.

"Well Baroness, I hereby give you permission to make me be quiet like that from now on" he said wickedly but with sincerity.

"I won't mind if I do, thankyou Captain" Maria replied with just as much teasing.

They stood there in each other's arms for a little longer, just staring lovingly into one another's eyes and sharing sweet smiles, before Georg placed her arm in the crook of his and began to lead her further into the room saying "Well Madam, if you look to your right you will see a very cosy and warm fireplace holding a large number of photographs of a boasting old Captains family. To your left now is a small bureau with many draws to hide fresh linen and blankets, while straight ahead of you will notice we are now entering into a much decorated side room known as the closet!"

Georg continued acting as a 'guide' to Maria around their bedroom, eliciting many bouts of laughter from her at his comical explanations of the walk-in closet, the bathroom and where everything was kept. Maria found that she loved the suite and wouldn't change a thing about it, putting his earlier worries to rest.

As they came out of the bathroom and back into the main bedroom, still in a fit of laughter, Maria couldn't help but look towards the large bed.

Their laughter dying down slowly, Georg could see the slight look of fear creep back across her face. He knew that she would be nervous and apprehensive when it came to the more intimate side of their relationship, especially for the first time, but he didn't want these fears to cloud the joy, bliss, fulfilment and love that was to come from this time together. He wanted Maria to enjoy their lovemaking for exactly that…making LOVE.

Georg decided that he needed to know what she was feeling and thinking so that they could help each other get past their insecurities, and enjoy their alone times together. He gently placed his hands on either side of her face and slowly turned her head to face him, imploring her with his eyes to look at him.

Maria let out a shaky breath before she was drawn to look up into Georg's eyes, and when she did all she saw was love, understanding, his own insecurities and the desire to help her with hers. But Maria wasn't expecting that he was thinking what he was until he said his next sentence.

"Maria I don't want you to be afraid of me, I promise I will never hurt you."

The tears that had been barely contained at the back of Maria's eyes now freely flowed, as she hadn't realised that Georg's worries stemmed from the false impression of her own concerns. '_He thinks I am scared of being with him, when he couldn't be further from the truth,' _she thought, angry at herself for the way she had portrayed her feelings about tonight and being with him for the first time.

Georg once again mistook Maria's tears as a sign of her deep seeded fear and couldn't help the tears that began to prick the backs of his eyes. He swallowed hard, trying to suppress the guilt and anger he was feeling towards himself for having made her feel so troubled about them finally being together. '_I should have shown more restraint during our moment in the guest bathroom' _he chastised himself, thinking about how brazen he had been in letting his desires get the better of him earlier that evening.

"I'm so sorry my darling" Georg began to whisper into Maria's ear, trying to quell some of her anxiety about how she was feeling.

In hearing these words however, Maria realised how her tears and reaction were coming across as proof of the fears Georg _thought_ she was feeling, and so ceased her sobs immediately, looking up at him with as neutral an expression as she could muster at that moment.

"Georg you are mistaken in thinking my tears are from fear or worry about being with you."

Georg looked away from Maria and began to protest at her words

"Maria you don't have to lie to me because you feel embarrassed or guilty for having such fears. I understand why you would feel like this, especially now that we are alone together, in a room you have never seen before let alone been in, with a man you barely know, in a situation you never thought you woul…"

Maria silenced Georg the same way she had only minutes earlier when he had been rambling. It did the trick, because when she pulled back from his lips once again, not a sound escaped him.

"Now that I have your attention, will you listen to me?!" Maria said forcefully.

Georg merely nodded his head, still dazed from the passionate kiss his wife had just laid upon him.

Maria started with her explanation once again, wanting to make him understand her concerns.

"I'm not scared of you Georg, please don't EVER think that. I love you and adore you, and cannot wait to be with you."

Georg's eyes shot up in surprise at this statement, but he remained silent, as he could see that Maria had more to say.

"You are all I thought about all those weeks alone at the Abbey, and are all I've thought about since waking this morning. I very nearly ran up the aisle when I saw you standing there at the altar, just wanting to be in your arms. But then I remembered that I have only found my feet again recently, not to mention the fact that there were hundreds of people all staring at me in that moment…none of which would have been too happy at such a display" Maria giggled, lightening the sombre mood.

A smile spread across Georg's face at her statement, as he imagined a wedding gown clad Maria sprinting up the aisle towards him, at the shock horror of the upper class. He joined her in her giggling, and before they knew it they were sharing in a round of shoulder jerking, belly shaking laughter.

Once again, as their laughter died down, Georg looked Maria in the eyes and said "You know I was thinking about running _down_ the aisle towards you, picking you up and carrying you to the altar just so you would get there faster?" he chuckled at the shocked look on Maria's face, before continuing. "But I settled on counting the steps it would take you to get down the aisle to reach me, just as I wrote I would" he said, referring to one of the letters he had written to her during their separation.

Tears began to form in Maria's eyes once more, but she contained them, not wanting to give him the wrong impression about her emotions again.

Although Georg was enjoying this lighter mood between them now, he still felt that he had to understand exactly what is was that had made Maria feel so apprehensive and distant towards him as soon as they walked through the bedroom door.

He gently took Maria's hands in his and led her over to the settee in the corner, and sat down with her, keeping their hands linked together, before looking up at her hesitantly, saying "Maria my darling, now that I know it is not me you fear, please, PLEASE tell me what it is that is obviously worrying you so. Let me try to help you, or at least put me out of my misery" he practically begged her on bated breath.

Maria felt so guilty that she had not spoken to Georg about her worries sooner, as they would not be sat here now having such a discussion on a night that should be the happiest and most loving of their lives.

Maria drew in a steadying breath before looking as deeply into Georg's eyes as he was hers, and said, with as much confidence as she could muster "Georg it is my own silly fears in _myself_ that I am causing you such agonising over false worries that it has something to do with you, and I am so sorry for that my love."

Georg looked at her, confused and not understanding what she could be worrying about in herself. But Maria continued before he could ask the question on the tip of his tongue.

"You have had experience in doing this; marriage, family…intimacy. I know nothing of the intimate details of what is expected between husband and wife. I know the basics of cause and I have heard stories about the more 'clandestine' aspects as well. I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me nervous, but I feel more excited and anticipatory than anything" Maria blushed profusely at admitting her secret thoughts about being with him, but Georg merely smiled at this new knowledge and squeezed her hands tighter in gratitude that she would feel such passion already.

Maria appreciated his comforting touch, but knew she had to tell him exactly where her fears and worries stemmed from, or it would worry her every day of their marriage.

"But even though I want so much to be with you Georg, I worry how I will…what if I don't…" she swallowed her pride and fear of Georg's reaction, and just said what she needed to "What if I can't please you?" she blushed even redder and buried her face in her hands, hoping that when she looked up again she would not see the horror that she believed would be adorning his face.

Georg however, couldn't have a more opposite expression on his face if it were possible. First he was shocked that Maria could think such a thing about herself…'_doesn't she know what she can do to him with just a look?' _Sadness that such a breathtaking woman could feel almost so worthless that she thought she did not and would not please him. But most of all he felt guilty for not having realised that, of cause Maria would be having insecurities about such things…'_she was to be a Nun for goodness sakes, of cause she would never have been privy to such a delicate and 'forbidden' topic, especially in the Abbey'. _Georg mentally kicked himself.

Maria was not expecting to feel what she did in the next moment, as Georg wrapped her completely in his strong arms, holding her tightly and stroking her back gently. She didn't know what to think or feel, but she did know that she didn't want to fight the closeness they were sharing, and so she freed her hands from her face and wrapped them securely around Georg in the same loving gesture.

Georg kissed the top of her head and then whispered soothingly and reassuringly into her ear "There is no way that I have, or ever could, doubt that you will please me Maria, because you already do my darling, in so many ways. I have also had my worries about being able to please you, but then I just remember how much we have taught each other already, and then think to myself that this is just another aspect of our lives that we will learn together and through one another. I love you so much Maria, and if this is all we have, right here right now at this very moment, for the rest of our lives, then you can consider me a very pleased and contented man."

Maria couldn't contain the tears in her eyes any longer, and so they fell anew down her cheeks, but this time out of happiness and gratitude towards her husband.

"Oh Georg, I love you too, more than I could ever say. Thankyou for being so understanding, and I know that with your guidance and patience I will come to know how to be with you without my silly fears. I trust you completely" she said with such conviction that Georg had no remaining doubts in his mind.

* * *

They sat there for a while longer, in companionable silence in one another's arms, before Maria was unable to stifle a yawn. The added events that had just come to pass, on top of the festivities of the day, had finally caught up with her. Maria blushed and, once again, tried to hide her face from Georg.

But he had seen and heard the whole thing and looked down at her with a mocking but humorous look, before chuckling at her inability to hide anything from him.

"I think we should get out of these stuffy clothes" he said pointing namely at his Navy dress uniform "and get ready for bed" he finished.

Maria looked at him with surprise, and a little bit of disappointment at his meaning.

"But I thought you would want to…"

Georg stopped her with a gentle kiss to her lips, which he then trailed along her jaw to her ear, before answering "Darling, I want our first time together to be special. I don't want it to be clouded by the tiredness we are both suffering from, or rushed because we have to get up early to make it to the train in the morning. I want to be able to take in everything about it, memorise every touch and kiss, show you slowly how much I adore and love you. I want to teach you and let you experience things at your own pace. I want to be able to lock you in a room for three days and know that we have nothing but each other to worry about."

Maria was so surprised at his words. He had never said anything so romantic, passionate or loving to her since they had declared their love to one another.

"Well in that case, we had better hurry up and go to sleep then…because from everything you have just promised, tomorrow can't come fast enough!" Maria said teasingly, but with all the truth and excitement she felt.

Georg chuckled at her uncanny way of saying exactly what was on her mind without blinking an eye. He then placed another kiss on her lips before standing from the settee, pulling Maria up with him, saying "I'll let you use the bathroom first my darling, I'll get changed out here."

Maria gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek before she picked up the train of her dress to make her way into the bathroom, when she suddenly remembered how she had gotten into the dress in the first place, and couldn't imagine she would manage getting out of it on her own.

She very shyly turned back to Georg, unsure of how to ask him to help her undress.

Georg stood there wondering about her hesitation when the same thought crossed his mind as well. Realising the situation he took a step towards Maria and softly asked "Would you like me to help you with your buttons?'

Maria, grateful he had understood her need for assistance without having to voice her dilemma, just nodded her head in the affirmative and turned her back towards him again, indicating it was the buttons on the back of the dress she couldn't reach.

Georg slowly stepped up behind her and took the first button between his fingers and popped it open easily. Gently he made his way down the line of tiny round buttons along her spine, revealing more and more of the flesh across her shoulders. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers across the exposed area, but he restrained himself, remembering he had made her a promise and he fully intended to keep it.

Georg continued his task and, as he undid more buttons further down the back of the dress, he saw the beginnings of her white undergarments, and had to take in a steadying breath just thinking about the fact that he was the first and _only_ man to see her this way. He finally undid the last button and then ever so gingerly but chastely placed a loving kiss upon her exposed shoulder before stepping back, saying "Do you think you can take it from here?"

Maria knew that it was taking all of his strength and will power not to take her in his arms and make love to her then and there, because she was using all of hers to do exactly the same.

"Yes, thankyou Georg" she merely answered, not turning around as she knew her resolve would disappear if she looked at him. She simply gathered up her train once more and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Georg let out the breath he had unconsciously been holding and physically shook himself…'_NOT like this Georg. Patience! She deserves more than a hasty first night together, WE deserve more' _he reminded himself, and then set about taking off his suit and putting on his nightclothes, ready for when Maria came out of the bathroom.

* * *

Ten minutes later Georg was sat on the edge of the bed listening for the sound of the bathroom door opening. He hadn't rushed Maria, knowing that she would want time to freshen up before facing him again.

Maria had found that all of her toiletries and new nightgown had been placed in the bathroom already. She wasn't surprised by this, more humbled that Georg had thought to do so…or at least asked someone to do so.

She carefully stepped out of her wedding gown and placed it over the back of the chair in the corner of the bathroom, intending to hang it up in the morning. She slowly took a few deep cleansing breaths, clearing her mind and body of the fears and doubts she had been feeling all day, before going about her usual night time routine.

She splashed water on her face, brushed her teeth and ran her comb through her hair, before pulling her nightgown over her head. This new one felt different to the one she was used to wearing at the Abbey. It felt softer against her bare shoulders and legs, it had a much more open and revealing neckline, the sleeves were shorter, and it only fell to just below her knees. But as she gazed at herself in the mirror she decided that it suited her now much brighter eyes and glowing complexion compared to what it was before.

Looking at the wedding ring on her finger and running a hand across her lips where she still felt the remnants of Georg's kisses from earlier, she took in one last steadying breath before opening the bathroom door and stepping back into the bedroom to her waiting husband.

Georg looked up immediately at the sound of the door knob turning, and saw a much more relaxed and contented Maria stepping back through the door. He stood up as she made her way across the room towards him and held out his hands to her.

Some of her nervousness resurfaced when she looked at the bed, the covers already having been pulled back by Georg. But she meant what she had said, she trusted Georg completely.

Georg squeezed her hands, lifted them to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon both. He looked at her lovingly and without any expectation from her, reassuring her that he was happy to wait.

Tentatively, Maria sat on the edge of the bed before being guided down onto the pillow by her husband. Georg then joined her on the opposite side, laying on his left so he could continue to look at her.

After a few moments of awkwardness passed between them, Georg reached over and stroked her cheek before saying "Roll onto your other side."

Maria was a little confused at first, but did what he had asked. She then felt him move closer and curl himself perfectly around the contours of her body and place his arm around her waist, holding her securely to his front.

He placed gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder before breathing out a sigh of contentment and bliss at just holding her in his arms. Although they were both feeling tired, neither wanted to sleep just yet, so Maria asked "So are you going to give me any clue as to where you are taking me on our honeymoon tomorrow?" she nudged him in the ribs gently and playfully.

"O-ho not a chance. I'm not ruining my best kept secret this close to the end" he said just as teasingly, placing another kiss on her shoulder.

Maria giggled and replied "I don't know about being your _best_ kept secret darling. You did hide your feelings from me for quite some weeks."

Georg's eyebrows shot up at her obvious statement…he hadn't thought about it that way! But then he smiled and said "Well if I hadn't I don't think we would be laying here like this in each other's arms, loving one another, do you?"

Maria smiled and absently ran her hand up and down Georg's arm and whispered "You're probably right my darling, and for tonight and the rest of our lives this would be enough."

Georg swallowed back the lump that had formed in his throat at her words before pulling her closer, placing another kiss on her shoulder and whispered "I love you, forever and always" before falling into a peaceful and contented sleep with his beloved wife.

_To be continued…_


	24. Opening my eyes

**CHAPTER 24: Opening my eyes**

_Sunshine peeking through leaves, warming skin_

_The sound of children's laughter in the distance_

_The scent of vanilla in the air, pleasant, familiar_

_Head resting against my chest comfortably, golden hair shining in the warm sunlight_

_Hand absently running up and down my upper arm…unknowingly seductive_

_The need to see the eyes I know so well, her eyes_

_Face tilting up, eyelashes fluttering, also searching_

_Eyes meeting, loving smiles shared_

_The memory of a moment so incredibly real, too impossible to be true…hands feeling, skin touching, eyes searching…lips seeking and finding_

_Those same lips now seeking once more_

_Light fading, faces blurring_

_Lips never touching, yearning_

_Arms empty, reaching out, lost_

'_Where did you go?' screaming out to nothing…_

Georg woke with a start, breathing heavily and disorientated. He didn't know whether he was still dreaming or if this was reality. He pulled so hard against the remaining drowning remnants of sleep, willing himself to wake up from this dream...hoping desperately that that was what it was.

As he blinked rapidly and felt sensation return to his limbs, he started to perceive a heavy weight across his chest. He was able to turn his head at that point and saw something that made him think he was still dreaming.

_Golden hair shinning in the warm sunlight._

It wasn't until he felt her breath against his chest matching his own that he began to come back to reality. Every touch, every kiss, every moment of the night before registering in his mind. Although nothing had eventuated, the thought of what they _had_ shared still caused a pleasant and contented sensation to run through his body.

Georg became restless at his wandering thoughts, unintentionally stirring Maria from her contented sleep in his arms. She took in a deep wakeful breath, eyes fluttering as they do in those first moments of waking. She stretched her shoulders and back against this strange position and sensation. She was warm, much warmer than usual, and there was an unfamiliar weight wrapped around her waist. She suddenly gasped, realising where she was and what it all meant.

She had been married yesterday!

Maria breathed in the musky scent of her husband that she had come to love long before they had confessed their love to one another. She knew that he was awake by the way his breath hitched when she tentatively ran her fingers over the expanse of his chest.

Georg tightened his arm around her waist at her actions, and reached up and ran his other hand through her hair, leaning down and placing a loving kiss on the top of her head, smiling against her hair before whispering

"Good morning wife."

Maria looked up at him, matching his smile with her own, eyes sparkling with happiness and love.

"Good morning my _Captain_" she said teasingly but lovingly.

Georg thought to tease her back, but he was in too much of a need to feel her lips against his to carry on their usual playful banter. Instead he placed his finger under her chin, tilting her head up even further and rendered her speechless with his fixed passionate stare, before he crushed her lips with his.

Maria was a little surprised at first, but was quick to respond to Georg's searching lips and hands.

They kissed unrelentingly and passionately until they both needed to come up for air. Georg pulled back first but kept his gaze on her face, watching the emotions that he evoked wash over her. He didn't say anything until she opened her eyes once more and looked at him the same way, expressing all the happiness and love that she felt for him.

"Well, that was the nicest good morning I have ever received" Maria said, still breathing heavily.

"You should know then my darling, that I intend on saying good morning to you this way every morning from now on" Georg replied, while pulling her closer and burying his face in her neck, placing small kisses behind her ear.

This elicited another round of heavy breathing, hands exploring and passionate kissing for the next few minutes. Georg had rolled over slightly pinning Maria gently beneath him. He unconsciously ran his hand up her thigh, capturing the hem of her nightgown, pulling it up slightly until he came into contact with her undergarments. He felt her arch he back at the contact, causing him to let out a low moan and press himself further against her.

Maria was basking in the new sensations Georg was eliciting and couldn't help the soft moans that also escaped her lips. She had no idea what she was supposed to do, but her body seemed to act upon instinct. Her back arched against Georg's body as it was half laying on top of hers, her hands ran up and down his back pulling at the fabric of his nightshirt, and she couldn't stop the increasing want for more that was building in the pit of her stomach. She didn't understand or know what these sensations were, but she did know that she didn't want them to stop.

The slam of a door and the sound of running feet somewhere in the Villa brought them both back to reality however.

Georg pulled back reluctantly, looking down at the pleading look of desire in Maria's eyes. He smiled at her apologetically before saying

"I believe that is our cue that it is time for us to make an appearance downstairs my darling."

Maria started to refute this idea by pressing herself further against Georg and trying to entice him, by kissing her way along his jaw.

Georg was on the verge of conceding before remembering the promise he had made to her the night before.

"Darling" he said while pulling out of their embrace, to a shocked and slightly hurt Maria. "As much as I would love nothing more than to spend the morning just holding, kissing and loving you, I stand by what I said to you last night. I don't want to rush our first time together. I want us to remember it as the sweetest and most loving time we spent together…and as the moment we truly began our lives together."

Maria's expression changed from one of shock, to complete and utter love and adoration at his willingness to wait, to make their first time together as pleasant as possible for her, to savour their love for one another. Tears welled in her eyes, but she pushed them back. She drew in a cleansing breath before placing her hands on either side of his face, looking deeply into his eyes, before saying

"I appreciate you Georg Von Trapp. I have will never meet a more generous and considerate man in all my life, and I love you more than I can ever say."

She then reached up and gently kissed him on the lips, not meaning for it to last as long as it did, but was pleased at Georg's reaction to her initiative, as he kissed her back just as gently.

As they pulled apart once more, Georg rested his forehead against hers, just breathing in her scent and taking in her overwhelming beauty. He would have stayed here all day if he could, but when he glanced at the clock on the bedside table, he realised that in truth they only had a short time before they had to leave for the train station. Georg groaned in frustration and rolled fully off of Maria and onto his back, looking up at the ceiling.

Maria understood his reaction as she looked in the direction he had, also noticing the late hour. They had slept in well past breakfast, and she knew that the children would have been out of bed hours ago. She too let out a longing sigh before she turned to Georg with a knowing look in her eyes.

Georg reached over and ran a finger down her cheek in an apologetic touch.

"We should go and spend some time with the children before we _really_ have to go my darling. And then it will be just you and I, no interruptions, no sneaking about, no being apart for five long weeks, I promise" he said, and turned over and placed a seductive and loving kiss on her lips once more, before flinging the covers back and getting out of bed. He stretched out his muscles as he always did when he first got up, leaning from side to side with his arms out straight and then reaching down and touching his toes. He knew that Maria was watching him as he did, so he couldn't help himself. He clasped the bottom of his nightshirt and pulled it up over his head before unceremoniously tossing it at a bewildered looking Maria and giving her a suggestive wink. He then sauntered his way across the bedroom to the adjoining ensuite and closed the door behind him without a backwards glance.

Maria held his nightshirt in her hand, unseeing anything other than her breathtakingly handsome husband and the wicked look on his face as he retreated into the bathroom. Maria lay there unmoving, just thinking about the sight of her husband, shirtless for the first time, and how all she wanted in that moment was to see more. She blushed profusely at these thoughts, and was glad that Georg wasn't there to see her embarrassment.

She heard the water running in the shower and was pulled from her reverie. She ran the nightshirt through her hands once more before she too climbed out of bed and went about her usual morning routine, getting ready for the long day ahead.

They were going to spend the next couple of hours with the children before they made the journey to their honeymoon destination, still unknown to Maria, as Georg had kept that secret close to his chest.

* * *

As Maria was just finishing up brushing her hair, she heard the bathroom door open and the fresh scent of aftershave wafted throughout the room. She breathed in deeply, always fascinated by this masculine smell that was so Georg, before she caught sight of him from the corner of her eye dressed in a clean crisp navy suit and white shirt, minus his usual tie ensemble.

Her breath caught in her chest at the sight of him, the top two buttons of his dress shirt undone, revealing just a hint of the dark hair that speckled his broad chest. Once again she was caught up in her thoughts about slowly discovering what lay beneath, wanting to explore all of him.

Georg could see the desirous look in her eyes and couldn't help the same feelings he had felt earlier explode throughout him as well. But he reeled in his own desires until a more appropriate time. He stepped further into the room and slowly made his way towards his adoring wife, before pulling her from her appraisal of him.

"Are you nearly ready darling?" he said as he reached her, stopping by the dresser and placing a hand against the small of her back.

Maria cleared her throat before she spoke, knowing her voice would give her away, if her eyes hadn't already.

"Yes.." her voice cracked slightly "Yes darling, almost, I just need to wash my face" she said more confidently than she was currently feeling, still suffering under the effects of everything about him…_'just being in his presence'._

She made to move past him towards the bathroom, when he grabbed her fully around the waist and pulled her in for another lingering and passionate kiss. As he pulled back he could feel her knees give way slightly so he held her for a little longer, until she found her feet again, all the while looking down at her and whispering "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

Maria took in a deep breath, effectively clearing her mind and steadying her shaking legs, before she answered "Nowhere near enough, but there is plenty of time for that yet" she said teasingly but lovingly.

Georg laughed heartily at the way she never faltered in telling him the truth, but loved her all the more for it. He placed one more chaste but searing kiss upon her lips before he stepped aside and motioned an arm towards the bathroom, saying "Please excuse the rude interruption my dear, do continue. I shall meet you back out here" and then he added just as teasingly "and please do not take too long in front of the mirror, the children await us."

Maria slapped him playfully on the chest before walking towards the bathroom, replying to his mocking playfulness "Well it's not my fault we stayed in bed so late my darling" she said seductively, before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving him to his own thoughts about the morning they had shared together already and all the mornings yet to come.

Georg stared after her for a few seconds before he shook his head to clear his thoughts and went to call for Franz to take their remaining bags down to the car, that hadn't been packed yesterday.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Maria and Georg made their way downstairs towards the drawing room where they could hear the playful laughter and chattering of their children coming from within. They opened the doors to be greeted by the endearing sight of each of the children embroiled in one activity or another.

Liesl was sitting with Gretl and Marta, patiently indulging in their pretend tea party with some of their favourite teddy bears and baby dolls, and Louisa and Brigitta were sharing their latest drawings in their sketchbooks, laughing at the more comical ones they had drawn of their brothers, both of whom were currently over by the window, sitting on the settee below, partaking in what looked to be a very intense game of chess.

Maria and Georg merely stood in the doorway, arms linked, looking on, not wanting to disturb the precious moment before them.

It didn't last long however, as little Gretl looked up from 'pouring tea' for her sisters and spotted them lingering in the doorway. She immediately dropped the plastic play tea pot, sending some of the cups and saucers flying to the ground, causing Marta to protest at her clumsiness and Liesl to quickly reach out to stop the rest of the tables' contents from ending up in the same place, before they too saw their parents.

"Mother! Father!" Gretl shouted in excitement at finally seeing her parents for the first time that morning, running towards them at full speed. She didn't hesitate in leaping into the air just before reaching them, trusting that her Father would catch her in his arms in time.

That he did, and lifted her playfully above his head, tossing and catching her a couple more times before settling her on his hip and looking down in time to see the rest of the children now also running towards them after hearing Gretl's exclamation.

Maria now had Brigitta and Marta's arms wrapped around her waist in a tight embrace, while the older children stood in front of them with broad smiles across their faces at seeing them.

"Well good morning to you all as well!" Georg said just as enthusiastically as the children had greeted them, reaching out and playfully chuffing Kurt under the chin and stroking Louisa gently across the cheek.

Maria looked on lovingly at the way he now showed his love and adoration to the children without hesitation, and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face and the slight tears that welled in her eyes. But she held them back as she felt Marta pull back from her side and ask "What are we doing today Father?"

The children had been told the day before that the adults only had a short few hours to spend with them in the morning before they were to depart for their honeymoon.

Georg now felt guilty about how much he had delayed his and Maria's time in bed this morning at the sacrifice of spending it with the children. He felt profoundly how much he would miss them all over the coming five weeks, and wished now they had more time together before they had to leave.

He looked from little Gretl, still perched on his hip, around the circle of the adoring faces of his children and then up at the loving face of his wife. He then looked directly at Marta, before answering her question.

"Well my darling, I was thinking we could spend this beautiful morning outside. I know how much you all hate being cooped up indoors…and your Mother doesn't cope well with that either."

This elicited a round of hearty laughter from all the children, who were nodding in agreement.

Georg looked sideways at Maria with a mocking grin upon his face, showing her that he was just teasing her. He saw the unimpressed frown across her brow, but he just chuckled…'_she can never hide anything from me'..._he thought to himself, as her frown began to disappear while her eyes broke into the humour she was so valiantly trying to stifle, but to no avail.

Next minute, Maria found herself joining in the families' laughter, and pulled the two girls tighter to her sides, tickling them slightly to continue on the fun they were sharing as a family at that moment.

A few minutes later, Friedrich broke through the laughter and chatter that had started up again, saying "Mother, Father, don't you wish to have something to eat before you have to leave?", trying to hide his hope they would say no, wanting to spend as much time with them as possible.

Georg looked over at his son, smiling at the way he seemed to straightened his shoulders and puff out his chest slightly wherever his attention fell to him.

"We will have plenty of time to eat on the train Friedrich, but thankyou for asking my son" he said, placing a grateful hand upon his shoulder.

With that, Maria asked the children what they wished to do outside, earning a unanimous "Go out on the boat!" from them all.

She looked a little nervously towards Georg, but he just gave her a reassuring smile and nod of his head, giving her a silent promise that he would not allow anything untoward to happen…'_not like that fateful afternoon'_…he thought to himself.

Just as the family were about to leave the drawing room, they were joined by a very dishevelled looking Max. He was obviously suffering from the effects of partying too hard.

Georg had tried to warn him on numerous occasions last night to 'ease up on his wine cellar', but he knew Max too well to know that he would have paid him any mind…and his appearance now just proved his theory right.

"Good morning Max! Nice of you to join us" he said mockingly, not being able to help but take a jab at him while he was in such a sorry state.

"Is it?" Max said, indicating that it wasn't such a good morning for him, as he put a hand to his forehead and massaged his temples, trying to relieve the pain that was pounding in his ears.

"I did try to warn you old friend" Georg looked at him with an I-told-you-so look on his face.

"Yes, yes! I know I know. You were right, I was wrong, blah blah blah…" Max said in a dismissive tone and with a wave of his hand, as if he didn't care what his friend said, when in actual fact he _hated_ it when Georg was right.

This little banter between them and the screwed up look on Max's face against the bright light in the room, caused the children to share in another round of laughter, causing Max to screw up his face even further at the extra pounding of the noise resonating off the walls.

Maria stepped in then, not wanting the friendliness of the situation to turn into a full blown disagreement. She followed Max towards the seat he had flopped himself down into, not wanting to have to raise her voice above the children and cause him further pain, and said in the softest voice she could muster "The children, Georg and I are heading out in the boat for the morning if you would like to join us Max?" She knew that he was in no state to be going anywhere or doing anything, but she felt she had to offer, not wanting to exclude him from their plans all together.

"That's very kind of you Maria, but I think I am in no state to be bobbing about in a tiny boat, if you know what I mean…" he looked up at her with an apologetic smile. "No, no, you all run along and enjoy your time together, there will be plenty of time for the children and I to have our fun in the coming weeks" he rolled his eyes at her with a sarcastic exasperated look, but deep down he was looking forward to it.

Liesl then approached her Uncle and asked imploringly

"Are you sure Uncle Max? We would so much love to have all of the adults with us."

"You are very sweet my dear, but I think all of you children should spend the time alone with your parents. We will have plenty of time together once they have gone" he winked at her with a wicked and playful meaning hidden behind his words.

It didn't go unheard by their Father however, and he arched an eyebrow at Max, expressing his displeasure at whatever he had planned for his children, knowing his friend too well to think that it wouldn't be something he would disapprove of if he was here. He went to protest, but Max cut him off quickly, saying "Don't worry Georg, I will not taint your families' impeccable reputation, and your house will still be standing when you return, I promise!"

Georg was still very skeptical, even after his reassurances, but at the end of the day he trusted his friend implicitly with his children and his entire family.

"Now children take your Father outside before he changes his mind, please" he said, as he pushed Liesl in the direction of the door to take the lead.

The children giggled once more at their Uncle before turning and heading out the door, Marta pulling her Father by the bottom of his jacket and Maria and Liesl bringing up the rear.

* * *

The children enjoyed their time with their Father and new Mother out on the lake, singing endlessly as the boys rowed them around the lake.

They eventually made it back to shore without incident…with great relief from Maria. The hour for the adult's departure was approaching rapidly, and the children were beginning to show their displeasure at being separated from them.

Georg couldn't help also feeling despondent at leaving the children behind, and as he looked across at Maria he could see the sorrow in her eyes also. But the overwhelming excitement at the prospect of being alone with her for five long weeks overpowered his sadness slightly, knowing that the children would have such fun with their Uncle Max, and would indeed be in the best of hands.

He glanced down at his wrist watch then, and saw that it was time for them to head back to the house and make final preparations, before they departed. As much as he hated to break up the fun the children were having chasing Maria along the bank of the river, he called for their attention, before announcing "Children I'm afraid it is time for your Mother and I to go and get ready for our departure."

He was met with many a sigh and exclamation along the lines of "Oh Father, please not yet!" - "Just a few moments longer Father, please!"

He couldn't resist the pleas of his children at any other time, but right now he had to, or he and Maria would not make their train on time.

"I'm sorry children, but we really must be going. You don't want us to miss our train do you?" he realised it was a silly question after he had asked, as looking around at his children's smirking faces and pricked up ears, he knew that they were all having the same thought about doing just that and keeping their parents there with them.

"Now, now children, be kind. We discussed this and you all knew that this was going to come around. We don't want to leave you as much as you don't want us to go. Please don't make this harder than it already is for your Mother and me. We will miss you all terribly and think of you every day" he tried to sound stern but couldn't help his emotions from also showing on his face at the thought of being away from them, after only reconnecting with them a short time ago.

Liesl understood the look in her Father's eyes and knew that she had to be brave for them all in that moment, knowing how hard it was for him.

"We understand Father, and we know that we have to let you both go. But we _will_ miss both of you horribly" she said, trying to sound grown up and brave.

Georg looked to his daughter with thanks for her understanding and saw that her words were registering with the other children, who were now agreeing with a nod of their heads.

With that, Georg lifted Gretl into his arms once more, placed a loving kiss upon her cheek and led the way back towards the house.

* * *

The family gathered out the front of the Villa to say their final farewells before Maria and Georg left for their honeymoon.

Many tears were shed by Maria and some of the girls as she hugged and kissed each of them. She held the youngest two girls for an extra few seconds, knowing that they would struggle without having her around to do the usual things she did for them, but she knew that Liesl and Frau Schmidt would cope with these tasks, as would Max with the boys.

Georg too did the rounds of hugging and kissing his children, swallowing past the lump that formed in the back of his throat.

He then stepped towards Max, who was looking much brighter and civilised after a few more hours of sleep and some hydration, and he held out his hand for him to take and slapped his other hand lightly across his shoulder in a gesture of thanks and gratitude to his friend.

"Thankyou Max, for everything. I trust you will take care of the children and the Villa impeccably while we are away" he said sincerely, and then added, with humour "And do try to keep yourself out of the wine cellar!"

Max's face went from one of respect and admiration at his friends' words, to one of shock and mock hurt.

"How could I leave without one last jab at your expense my friend?" Georg said in his defence, knowing that Max would see the humour in it all.

And he did, slapping Georg playfully right back and shaking his hand heartily as he laughed humorously.

Georg then looked towards Maria who had just finished saying her last goodbye to the children, and thought to step in before another round of hugs could start. He came up beside her, placed a loving and supportive arm around her waist and asked "Are you ready darling?"

Maria wiped away the last of her tears and sniffed a very unladylike sniff, before looking up into his eyes and nodding her head.

He placed a loving kiss upon her temple and then turned and opened the passenger car door for her.

She looked once more at each of the children and said "I love you all and will miss you. We will call you as soon as we arrive, I promise. See you in five weeks" then she slid into the front seat and waited for Georg to come around the other side and climb in to drive them to the train station.

Georg followed Maria's lead and said a final goodbye to the children and left them with the parting words for them to "Be good for your Uncle Max, and look after one another. I love you."

He swallowed once again past the lump in his throat before sliding into the car beside Maria and starting the ignition, turning the car down the driveway. He honked the horn as a final farewell, before they drove out the gate and turned down the road headed for the station.

Maria tried to silently sniff back a few more tears, but Georg heard her all the same and it made his heart break a little knowing that she would miss the children just as much as he would, but it also swelled at the same time knowing that she loved them so much.

He reached across to take her hand in his and raised it to his lips, kissing it gently, not letting go after doing so, but instead rested it on the seat between them.

Maria looked across at him with the remaining sadness to be leaving the children in her eyes, but with a growing look of excitement, content to finally be alone with him now and for the next five weeks. She squeezed his hand where they sat on the seat, to reassure him, saying with all the conviction and truth she held inside "I love you Captain Von Trapp."

Georg looked at her with as much love and adoration and replied with a resounding "And I love you, Baroness Von Trapp."

They sat in companionable silence the rest of the way to the train station, headed towards their honeymoon destination…towards the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

_To be continued…_


	25. The train out of town

**CHAPTER 25: The train out of town**

Georg drove the car smoothly into the secure parking lot of the train station, before getting out and walking around to open the door for Maria. As he did he could see that Maria was staring out the side window in complete awe. He had to keep reminding himself that she hadn't ventured far outside of Salzburg, so of course everything would be a wonder to her fresh eyes.

He opened the car door and waited for her to step out. When she just kept sitting there staring and taking in the bustle and activity going on around the station he held out his hand to her and said gently "Shall we darling? We don't want to be late" he smiled at her sweetly.

Maria was immediately pulled from her reverie when Georg spoke to her, and she suddenly realised he was holding out his hand to her, waiting for her to take it. She physically shook herself and then placed her hand into his and let him help her out of the car. As she stood up she suddenly realised how close they were standing to one another and a sudden spark shot through her body. Maria took in a shuddering breath while looking away before Georg saw the look of desire in her eyes.

She needn't have bothered however, as he felt and heard everything, and was only barely able to control his sudden yearning to be even closer to her in that moment. Before they could get too carried away in such public view however, Georg took a step back and allowed her to step away from the car so he could close the door, and then move to find a porter to transport their luggage to the train.

Georg kept an arm securely around Maria's waist as they joined in the throng of passengers and made their way along the platform to find their carriage, making sure she didn't get swept away in the crowd. He could feel her nervousness and apprehension at being pressed and pushed from all sides and at being in an atmosphere that she wasn't used to. Georg just tightened his hold on her to reassure her, and quickened their pace a little to get out of the overwhelming push and shove of everyone around them.

They were suddenly halted from going forward but were continued to be pushed from behind to keep moving, all at the same time. There was a confusion of arms, legs and bodies, left and right, back and forward, before Georg was able to push through, but when he did he realised that Maria had been pulled from his grasp and she was no longer beside him.

He started to panic knowing that she had no idea where she was supposed to be going, nor would she be able to push through the crowd herself. Georg threw himself back through the group of people still fighting to go in all directions against each other, and through the rest of the flowing crowd down the platform, all the while trying to look above tall shoulders and around hurrying people, to try and spot Maria.

His panic was rising to an almost overwhelming frenzy inside his stomach when he hadn't found Maria after five minutes. He was just about to go and find one of the security guards and acquire their help when he spotted a very distressed looking face over in the corner standing flat against the wall, so as not to get trampled. Georg recognised her golden hair and beautiful face immediately and let out a relieved breath. He threw himself against the people surrounding him so he could get through faster to reach her before the train began to depart. As he inched closer he called out her name, even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see him yet, but just to let her know that he was looking for her and getting closer.

"Maria! Maria I'm coming!" he shouted above the chaos of the train platform.

One more push and he broke through the wall of people and was stood right in front of her. He could see the tears of terror in her eyes, as well as happiness as it broke through her brave (but actual panicked) façade, and she immediately threw her arms around his neck as he threw his arms around her waist, holding her securely to him once more.

"I'm so terribly sorry my darling. I can only imagine how scared you must have been" he said with such apology and guilt in his voice.

"It's not your fault Georg, it all happened so quickly. I knew you would immediately realise and come looking for me. I was just worried you wouldn't be able to find me before the train left" she said, trying to quell his feelings of regret, while trying to cease her sobs.

Georg pulled back and smoothed the hair from her forehead before turning once again towards the crowd, to make their way back up the platform towards their carriage, this time with Maria's hand securely encased in his as well as an arm around her waist. He wasn't going to risk being separated from one another again.

* * *

They successfully made it to their carriage with less trouble this time as most of the passengers had started to get onto the train knowing it was to depart shortly. Georg opened their carriage door and helped Maria step inside, before following her in and closing the door securely behind them.

Maria had moved back from the door to allow Georg to step in, and she was now stood in the centre of what looked to be a semi-bedroom living space, as there was a comfortable sitting area to the left of the door and a double bed hidden behind a privacy curtain in the right corner. She stood there once again in awe at the things Georg was enabling her to see and experience so far, and she was so grateful.

She was stood there in such surprise that she didn't hear Georg come up behind her until he twisted his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest, placing a gentle kiss on her neck just below her ear.

"What do you think my darling?" he asked her, with a little bit of mischief in his voice.

Maria had no words, so instead she let out a contented sigh to show how happy she was with _everything_.

Georg chuckled and then placed another kiss below her ear, before releasing her from his grasp and taking her hand instead to show her where everything was, including the small bathroom tucked behind the internal carriage door that led out into the corridor running down the opposite side of the train connecting all the carriages and dining car. He then pulled her gently towards the small sofa against the left wall of their carriage and sat down, pulling her to sit across his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Maria was a little shocked at first at their new level of intimacy, but then resolutely and comfortably wrapped her hands around his shoulders and ran her fingers gently up the nape of his neck and into his hair.

Georg was silently ecstatic that she was not nervous or scared, the way she had been the night before when they were finally alone. He didn't want to test her current confidence by rushing things, so he remained gentle and a little reserved with his actions. That's not to say he was going to do nothing…he was a man after all, and a newly married one at that.

Georg placed one arm around her back pulling her against his chest tightly and kissed her with the most passion they had shared yet. He slowly pulled back for air, before placing small sweet kisses along her jawline and followed the curve of her neck down to the small dip at the base of her throat.

Maria's breathing was coming heavy and fast, matching Georg's own panting, knowing they had no reason to stop this time, arousing her even further. She unconsciously pushed herself harder against him and started feeling her way beneath the collar of his white dress shirt and began to gently tickle the skin she could reach with her fingertips.

This sent a shiver down Georg's spine, but in a most pleasant way, causing him to grab at her dress and run a hand up her leg, starting at her knee. His fingers gently and slowly traced the inside of her thigh, as the hem of her dress rose up her leg at his actions. He drew small tingling circles against her skin, before bringing his hand to rest upon her left hip and unconsciously started to squeeze gently.

They were getting lost in one another so much so that they had failed to notice the train had already pulled away from the station and was well on its way to their honeymoon destination. Georg still hadn't told Maria where he was taking her for their five weeks together, but she was shortly to find out as a resounding knock sounded at the door, startling them both back into their current surroundings.

Maria almost jumped through the outer door of the train at the fright and embarrassment of almost being caught in such an embrace. But when she looked towards her husband she needn't have been so self-conscious, as he just stood with an amused look upon his face and a twinkle in his eye, unabashed by his recent tender exploration of his new wife.

As Georg reached for the door knob Maria turned to face the window on the opposite side, looking out upon the scenery speeding past, hoping to get her embarrassment and the blush under control.

Georg chuckled at the sight, before opening the door to discover their interrupter. He found himself facing the Conductor when he swung open the door.

"Your tickets please Sir" the Conductor said in a monotone serious voice.

_'A man not to be messed with or delayed'_…Georg thought to himself. He went to his carry-on bag and produced both his and Maria's tickets that he had kept so well hidden along with the secret of their honeymoon location. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before she found out however, whether it be because of the change in scenery or the topics of conversation of the other passengers, they were bound to overhear.

The Conductor inspected both the tickets for the details and then punched a hole in them before handing them back to Georg and said, in his same monotone voice "Have a pleasant trip to Paris, Sir" and then he continued on down the corridor to the next cabin in that carriage.

Georg gave him a stern nod, knowing that his parting statement would not have gone unheard by Maria, still standing over by the window. He took the tickets back from the Conductor and closed the cabin door, and as he turned around and looked towards her, he could see that he was correct in his assumptions.

Maria had heard the Conductor wish them a good journey to Paris, and she immediately knew this was where Georg had chosen for their honeymoon…and she couldn't be happier or more excited. She spun around from her position looking out the window, her previous embarrassment now forgotten, and was looking at his back, with a broad smile on her face and tears in her eyes, waiting for him to turn around and see her elation.

As they looked at one another, Georg couldn't feel more relieved at the obvious happiness on Maria's face at finally knowing where they were going. Maria took a tentative step towards him, trying to hold back her tears of joy. He opened his arms to her whispering "Surprise my darling."

Maria leapt into his arms and buried her face in his shoulder, her tears running freely and soaking the sleeve of his jacket. She pulled back just enough for him to hear her ask "Paris! REALLY?" It was more of a statement of enthusiasm and excitement than an actual question.

"Really" Georg confirmed, before asking "Is that ok?"

Maria pulled back completely at this so she could look him directly in the eyes, before exclaiming "Of course Georg! I couldn't have thought of a better place to spend five whole weeks with you. I cannot wait. Thankyou." And with that she initiated the most passionate kiss she had yet, pulling him closer to her by the lapels of his jacket.

When they pulled apart, Maria blushed slightly at her sudden brazenness.

Georg had the most dazed expression upon his face, shocked at Maria's new found boldness, but happy that she wasn't afraid to do as she just had…he rather enjoyed it. Once he was able to clear his mind after such an affectionate display of their love, he smiled down at her reassuringly, before placing a passionate kiss of his own upon her lips and picking up from where they had been interrupted.

* * *

They had been sat on the settee, Maria on Georg's lap once again, for another hour or so just sharing the same passionate kisses and touches they had been earlier, not wanting to take things too far, knowing that dinner service in the dining car would be called soon.

Georg had also already decided that he didn't want this to be the setting for their first time together either, knowing from past encounters that it did not make for a pleasant atmosphere or a smooth experience…'_though nothing much untoward ever eventuated from that brief encounter, I shall keep that little detail from Maria'_…Georg thought to himself, remembering a time from his youth, even long before he had met Agathe.

Just as he was about to pull Maria into a tighter embrace, the dinner bell indeed sounded along the corridor. Georg would have been happy himself staying right where they were and skipping dinner all together, but he knew that neither of them had eaten breakfast or lunch, and it would be a number of hours before the breakfast bell was heard in the morning.

Maria was having very similar thoughts herself in that moment, but when her stomach let out a resounding _'_growl' of hunger, she knew that it was no use trying to resist, as her stomach would just continue until she put some food in it.

Georg had also heard her stomach churn over and couldn't help but chuckle against her lips, causing them both to share in a bout of knowing and guilty laughter. He then pulled back completely, not yet letting her stand, and said "Well I guess that answers that question" he winked at her jokingly.

"I do believe Kurt is rubbing off on me" Maria said, with the same humour in her voice.

Georg threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh at her statement, thinking about the way his son's stomach always knew exactly when it was meal time. Once his laughter died down again and he looked back at Maria, an amused expression still adorning her face, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and said "Well my darling, in that case, should we freshen up and make our way down the train to dinner before it gets over crowded in the dining car?"

Maria merely nodded in agreement, not knowing exactly what to expect on a train such as this, before she reluctantly made to stand up from her position on Georg's lap.

Georg sensed her reluctance and wrapped his arms around her waist once more, placing a few kisses on her neck again, before looking back into her eyes.

"We have plenty of time…I promise" he said reassuringly.

Maria smiled back at him, knowing he was right…'_we have all night, and every night for the rest of our lives'_…Maria reminded herself, before she kissed him sweetly on the lips, then stood up and headed to the small bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

Georg had been correct in his assumption that the dining car would be overcrowded. They had arrived a mere twenty minutes ago and were hurriedly seated at a table in the back corner, passing tables already filled with people dressed in their finest, and were now looking at the long line of people queued out the door, vying for a table of their own.

Georg didn't like to be rushed at any time, and during meal times he especially loathed it, but given the elevated noise and activity flowing around them now, he couldn't wait to finish eating and get back to their cabin…'_train food is never that appetising to want to savour it anyway'._

Maria could sense his uncomfortable mood, and had to admit that she was not particularly enjoying the claustrophobic atmosphere either. She glanced up at him in that moment and they made eye contact, a silent singular thought passing between them, and in the next minute Maria downed the last of her stew and Georg his wine, and they stood to make their way back through the crowd of people.

* * *

They eventually squeezed their way past the boisterous and rapidly becoming impatient, hungry people still lined along the corridor of the carriage, and made it back to the peace and quiet of their cabin.

When inside, Georg shut and locked their door and pulled down the blind to cover the small window facing out into the corridor. Maria had walked over to the far side of the cabin once more and stood by the window, but she was not looking outside, rather she was trying to get some distance between her and Georg so she could take in the full view of him in that moment.

Georg slowly turned around to face her, sensing that she was staring at him. When he looked at her face he could see every emotion she was feeling in that moment; love, desire, awe, uncertainty, nervousness, acceptance, trust, happiness, contentment…

He wasn't sure what his expression was portraying to her, but he hoped it showed gratitude, kindness, love, his own desire and happiness at seeing hers. But he couldn't forget the promise he had made to them both. He wanted to wait, he HAD to wait. She was his wife, not some woman available for his pleasure at any time. He wanted to show her, teach her and love her sweetly for the first time and every time after that.

Maria could tell that there was uncertainty going through Georg's mind, and she stepped forward to reassure him of her _certainty_ at whatever was to come next. As she stepped forward however, Georg took a tiny step back and Maria saw the hesitation in his movements.

She immediately stopped in her tracks and her face fell, tears beginning to form in her eyes. '_He doesn't want me'..._was the first thought that ran through her mind, and the feeling of rejection almost made her legs collapse from under her. She began to back away from him with a dejected and apologetic look on her face, before collapsing onto the settee under the window.

"I'm sorry Georg. I didn't realise you didn't want me that…that you don't see me as…I shouldn't have been so forward" Maria began to whisper words of apology, embarrassment and hurt.

But as soon as she had begun to back away from him, Georg had realised how Maria had interpreted his actions, and immediately went to her as she fell into the settee, guilt and regret taking him over. '_How could I have been such a fool! Of course she would see my actions that way, she has never been in this situation before'_...he chastised himself profusely, before sitting down next to Maria to begin to try and reassure her and explain everything.

He took her hand in one of his and tried to turn her head to look towards him with the other, but Maria steadfastly looked down into her lap, facing away from him. He let out a resigned sigh of defeat and began to try and make her understand with his words.

"Maria my darling, I am so incredibly sorry for my actions. I never meant for them to make you feel as though you do now. Believe me when I say there is nothing and no-one I want more than I want you right now, but every time I think about being with you tonight, on this train, my promise I made to you floods my mind, and justly so. I would not forgive myself if I allowed my masculine desires and needs over power my greater want and need for our first time together to be the most magical time of our lives. And being on a rickety, over crowded train is not exactly the most romantic setting I had envisioned for us, my dear" Georg chuckled into her ear, trying to lighten the mood to at least half of what they were sharing earlier.

Maria smiled then, but still did not look at him, so he continued.

"I love you too much to allow us to get carried away and regret something that should be cherished for the rest of our lives" he said so surely, that there could not possibly be any doubt left in Maria's mind at his true intentions.

"Oh Georg…" Maria gasped, so humbled and endeared by his words that she had none of her own.

She simply threw her arms around his waist and leant into his chest, while he wrapped his around her shoulders and held her in a reassuring and loving embrace.

* * *

They sat this way for an immeasurably pleasant amount of time before Georg could feel Maria's breathing become even and shallow, which he now (after last night) recognised as a sign that she was in the beginnings of a contented and peaceful sleep.

Not that he minded having Maria fall asleep in his arms, but he did rather it be in a more comfortable place for the both of them. Regretfully, but rightly, Georg gently shook her shoulder, stirring her enough so that she would hear his sense in waking her from her slumber to get changed for bed.

"Why don't you use the bathroom first darling, and get changed into your nightgown for bed?" he said, kissing her on the top of her head. "If we are going to be stuck on this uncomfortable train all night, we should at least sleep in the most comfortable of the uncomfortable places possible."

Maria chuckled at his comment, waking her enough that she was able to stand on her own and make her way into the small bathroom where she had just enough room to remove her travelling clothes and pull on her nightgown.

* * *

Georg had changed into his nightwear and was now lying on the side of the small bed that was set against the wall, awaiting Maria's reappearance. He was feeling the strains of travelling and was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open, but he wanted to see that Maria was made comfortable, before falling asleep together.

Maria reappeared a short time later and walked over to her open suitcase on the floor at the foot of the bed and placed her travel clothes inside, before approaching the bed, still hidden behind the curtain. There was none of the nervous and anticipative energy that there was the night before, at the prospect of the unknown.

Maria stepped around the privacy curtain and sat on the edge of the bed, Georg having already pulled back the covers ready for her. She kicked off her slippers and swung her legs up onto the bed, before laying her head down on the pillow next to Georg's.

He watched her the moment he heard her come out of the bathroom, and was now looking deeply into her eyes as she lay down and turned towards him, the same desirous look in hers eyes as he had seen in them the night before, but this time with the restraint that he was holding over himself. He gave her a gentle and loving smile, while reaching over and pulling the covers securely up and over her waist. He then slipped an arm under her head and pulled her close to his chest, so that she was nestled safely in the crook of his arm and flush against his side.

Maria could feel how exhausted he was in the way his muscles rippled and then released as he pulled her closer. She wanted to sleep, but she suddenly felt more awake as she thought about arriving in Paris and all that she would see hear and taste.

Georg sensed her sudden restlessness and looked down at her questioningly. Before he could ask what was bothering her, she answered with a simple "I'm too excited to sleep now" she blushed profusely at her childish admission.

Georg chuckled lightly before he said "Would it make you feel any better if I said that I was excited too?" He looked down at her with raised, teasing eyebrows.

Maria's bashful look turned into one of surprise.

"But you have seen Paris all before Georg, how could it be that exciting all over again?" Maria asked.

He looked at her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, while pushing himself against her slightly, before saying "I never said it was the sights I was excited about my darling."

Maria blushed all over again, but for a different reason.

"But the sights will be different this time…I'll have you there, with your fresh view of the world" he whispered into her ear.

Maria snuggled further into his side at his words and then asked, curious as ever, "What will we be doing there my Captain?"

Georg cocked his eyebrow once more in that suggestive way, not muttering a word and still getting his meaning across to her.

Maria playfully slapped his chest in response, giggling at the meaning behind his expression.

He then placed a seductive and lingering kiss on the sensitive spot behind Maria's ear and whispered "It will be a surprise for us both my darling."

With that thought in mind, they fell asleep side-by-side for the second, but not the last, time in their lives.

_To be continued…_


	26. My pleasure is yours

**CHAPTER 26: My pleasure is yours**

When Georg and Maria woke the next morning, it was to the spectacular view of the countryside of Paris speeding past their cabin window.

Maria stretched languidly against Georg's chest as the first strands wakefulness invaded her senses. She turned her head to the left and placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder, not knowing if he was awake or still asleep. She didn't have to wonder for long, as she felt his arms tighten around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Mmmm that's a pleasant way to wake up" he purred in her ear.

Maria snuggled a little closer into his side.

"Any morning waking up next to you is a nice way to wake up" she said just as sweetly as he had.

Georg gave a silent nod and began to run his hand unconsciously up and down her arm, while looking towards the window on the opposite side of the carriage. He could tell that it was still early, but not long until they would arrive in Paris. Although he was extremely comfortable lying here with his beautiful new wife in his arms, he knew they had to get up and get ready for their arrival.

"Darling, as much as I would love to stay here with you in my arms all morning, we do need to get dressed" he said as he kissed the top of her head again.

Maria let out a very disapproving and unladylike groan, and buried her face into his chest, trying to block out the morning.

Georg raised his eyebrows at her reaction and began to chuckle, knowing exactly how she felt.

"I know my darling, but just think…this time tomorrow morning we have no reason to even wake up, let alone get out of bed at all" he said with a little bit of mischievousness behind his words.

Maria's head shot up at this.

"REALLY?!" she exclaimed in surprised disbelief, thinking their days would be spent trecking around Paris, from one landmark to another.

"Well unless you would prefer to get up at 6:00am for the all-day walking tour?" Georg said between bouts of laughter.

Maria blushed slightly, realising his meaning and said "No no, I'd much rather spend every morning just as we are now…wrapped in your love."

Georg's heart swelled at her statement and he couldn't help but lean in and place a very passionate and resounding kiss upon her lips. By the time he pulled back they were both breathless and gasping for air. But he had, and would never have, any regrets for being able to kiss his wife in such a way, and doing so every chance he got.

"I love you so much, my Maria" he whispered when he had gotten his breath back, while resting his forehead against hers and looking deep into her eyes.

Maria smiled up at him, and looked at him with just as much love, and replied "And I love you, my Captain, with all my heart and soul."

They lay there for a few more minutes before Georg let out a long sigh, rolled away from Maria and said once again "Come on, no time for anymore of this right now, we _have_ to get ready Maria."

She sighed just the same, before throwing the covers back and getting up out of the bed. She stepped around the curtain and began to pull some fresh clothes out of her suitcase before making her way to the bathroom, feeling Georg's eyes upon her the entire time.

Wanting to continue their playfulness, and knowing he was looking, she made sure to flaunt herself in front of him. She bent down to her suitcase for longer than was necessary, making sure her backside was pointed in his direction the entire time, and then she swayed her hips more than usual as she walked across the cabin to the small bathroom. When she heard a sharp intake of breath from his direction, and saw a tightening of all of his muscles when she glanced at him over her shoulder, she knew she had had the desired effect upon him. '_And so the game begins' _she thought to herself, planning on continuing this for the rest of the train journey.

Georg watched as Maria disappeared into the bathroom, before he let out the breath he had been holding since she had gotten out of bed and sauntered her way around the cabin. He couldn't help watching the way her nightgown hugged her hips and accentuated all of her other curves…'_And when she bent down in front of me…I could have taken her then and there!' _he thought to himself, imagining running his hands all over the curves he could see, as well as the ones he couldn't.

Before his thoughts could run away with him he shook his head and threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching as he usually did, but feeling it in more places than he normally did.

* * *

Ten minutes later Georg had just finished putting on his jacket when Maria emerged from the bathroom in a light blue summer dress, much like the one she had worn that night of her accident. This caused an old melancholy to pass through him, but only for a second, as he thought about everything that had happened since that night, and how extremely blessed he truly was.

Maria came and stood just in front of him, watching these emotions wash over his face, before he looked up at her with a broad and almost accepting smile.

"You look stunning my darling. New dress?" he asked, already knowing he hadn't seen it before.

"Yes, the girls helped me pick it out the other week. I'm glad you like it" she said, while reaching up and straightening his tie.

"I would like it even more pooled around your feet" he said, stepping closer and encircling her waist, pressing her into him and kissing her sweetly from the corner of her mouth, along the edge of her jaw and down her neck.

Maria wanted to protest at his brazen statement, but when his lips made contact with her skin and she no longer had the strength or soundness of mind to form a coherent thought, let alone utter a coherent word.

Seeing the effect he was having on her gave Georg a sense of satisfaction, but once again he knew that he would have to be the one to bring them back to reality before they got too carried away.

"Come my darling, before my clothes end up in the same place as I wish yours" he said, keeping his logic light hearted.

* * *

Georg and Maria shared another rushed meal in the dining car, before they went and settled back in their cabin for the rest of their journey.

A mere fifty minutes later they were pulling into Gare de I'Est* and disembarking into one of France's busiest train stations. Georg once again arranged for a porter to transfer their luggage to their awaiting chauffeured car, while he kept a secure arm around Maria's waist…'_no chance of getting separated this time'_.

They shuffled along with the exiting crowd, and were soon out in the broad daylight...their first glimpse of Paris...before stepping into the car that was to take them to their hotel.

Maria couldn't move her head from side to side fast enough, or open her eyes wide enough to take in all the sites as they drove through the streets of Paris. She knew that they would be seeing it all in the coming weeks, but she still felt like she shouldn't blink for fear of missing something.

Georg, although captivated by her fresh point of view on the old sites, was much more captivated with the wondrous and ecstatic expression on his wife's face. He watched her as she pressed her face against the car window trying to crane her neck to try and impossibly see all of the sites as they passed by at speed. He was joyed at the way she bounced up and down on her seat like a small child entering a candy shop for the first time, and he couldn't help mimicking the unwavering face splitting smile that was spread across hers from the moment they had stepped off the train. '_Oh how I love this women'._

* * *

The car began to slow as they approached their hotel, before it pulled into the entrance way where a very tall and very stuffy looking man stood in a tailcoat and top hat. As the car came to a stop he stepped forward and held open the door for the couple to exit the car.

Georg stepped out first before turning around and taking Maria by the hand and helping her out. He then proceeded to tuck her arm in his and led her into the hotel.

Maria released Georg's arm while he spoke to the front clerk and checked them into their room, and wandered around the expansive lobby. She was once again struck by the expense of it all, but mostly she was in awe of the beauty. There were vases overflowing with flowers in every corner, crystal chandeliers hanging glamorously from the gold ceiling, and every wall was covered with floor to ceiling woven tapestries.

Georg was handed the key to their suite and directed to the lifts to the seventh floor, their luggage having been taken up already from the car by the hotel porter. Georg went to turn around and take Maria by the hand to lead her up to their room when he realised that she was no longer by his side. He looked around the lobby a little frantically, when he suddenly spotted her over in the far corner standing and admiring the large carved grandfather clock…'_always curious'_…he chuckled silently to himself, while shaking his head in wonder at her view on everything. He quietly approached her from behind, not wanting to announce his presence too soon, before he leant in a little closer and whispered seductively into her ear "Hello Miss. Why is a beautiful woman such as yourself standing here alone? Is your husband around here anywhere?"

Maria shivered at the sensation of his warm breath tickling the back of her neck. Her legs would have collapse right out from under her had there not been an older woman looking in their direction at that very moment. She turned her head slightly so that he would hear her without having to talk too loudly.

"Well he was around here a minute ago, but I seem to have misplaced him in all the excitement. You see, I've never been to Paris before" she said, carrying on the playful mood that Georg had started.

His eyes shot up at her willingness to play along with his seductive banter, and so continued also.

"Your husband must be a clumsy oaf to have left you behind, why I think I should give him a piece of my mind if I ever meet the fool" he said, eliciting a slight giggle from his wife.

Maria turned completely to face him then, not even attempting to hide her rampant desires now.

"Actually I find him the most endearing, handsome and loving clumsy oaf in the entire world. So if you are going to talk as such about my husband then you will have to excuse me…" she brushed past him and marched towards the elevator, knowing that he would be following close behind.

Georg was a little shocked at her sudden 'escape', but only paused for a heartbeat before chasing her across the lobby to the elevator.

"Oh I do apologise for my behaviour Mademoiselle, please forgive my assumption. Perhaps you will permit me to escort you safely to your room, seeing as your well-mannered husband is yet to reappear?" he said, while discretely squeezing her fingers as the elevator doors opened.

Maria blushed profusely at his insinuation, but fought against the raging war of passion and desire that was being waged in the pit of her stomach. As the elevator doors opened she looked longingly at Georg over her shoulder before saying "Well only a true gentleman would offer such a thing, so I cannot refuse."

Georg's desire also reached a new level at their playful banter, and he practically dragged her into the elevator. He did not touch her as they stood side by side ascending slowly through every level, stopping at one or two to let other guests on and off. The sexual tension that was building because of this lack of contact was overwhelming and unsettling for them both. All Georg wanted to do was take her in his arms and touch every inch of her body.

They both just stared up at the elevator dial impatiently, willing it to reach theor level faster. It finally slowed and then stopped on their floor. As the doors opened, they practically tumbled out into the corridor after one another.

Georg grabbed Maria's hand and pulled her in the direction of their room. She had to virtually run to keep up with his pace, but she didn't argue, wanting to get to their room as much as he did.

He looked from side to side as he marched down the corridor, reading the numbers on the doors until finally, they reached their suite. He stopped abruptly and pulled the key from his jacket pocket and attempted to open the door. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins so heavily that he was barely able to control his movements, struggling to get the key in the keyhole.

Maria saw him miss the keyhole once, then twice, before she reached out and placed her hand upon his to steady his rampant heart and emotions and guided the key into its hole and turned the lock.

Georg looked sheepishly and gratefully up at her and then gingerly turned the door knob and pushed the door open. He now held both of her hands in his and walked in backwards, leading her into the room. He pulled her towards the middle of the front sitting room, not turning on the lights when they entered, before leaning in and whispering into her ear "Stay here."

Georg left her standing there and walked back across the room to the light switch by the door. He stood there just looking at her, silhouetted by the light peaking around from the edges of the curtains, before he flicked the lights on and witnessed her amazed and ecstatic face brighten once again.

Maria turned in a slow circle, taking in the exquisite hotel suite now lit up by the gold chandelier hanging over head…'_and this is just the sitting room!'_...she thought excitedly to herself.

Georg remained by the doorway just watching her take it all in. She turned around three times before she stopped, with her hands clasped to her chest, turning towards him with tears in her eyes and a broad overjoyed smile on her face.

He couldn't resist her any longer. Georg approached her slowly, calculating each step, never taking his eyes off her.

As he got within a foot of her, Maria let her hands drop to her sides, unsure of where to put them but trusting that Georg would show her, with patience, gentleness and love. She could already feel him before he had even touched her, the sensations running from her head to her toes.

Georg closed the gap between them, taking Maria in his arms and lifting her off the ground, all the while looking her deeply and lovingly in the eyes. He didn't kiss her just yet, wanting to keep the tension between them going until he was completely sure she was ready.

"Can I show you around?" he asked her, as a way of breaking the silent reverie between them.

Maria couldn't speak. She was so caught up in everything around her that she merely nodded her assent, before being placed back on her feet and taken by the hand and pulled towards the open doors of the large bedroom.

When they entered they were greeted by a large four poster, gold ensconced king sized bed. There was also a small sitting area set up to the left of the door with a double settee and coffee table, as well as a small round breakfast table and chairs under one of the long French windows. But Maria didn't see any of this, or the double French doors leading out onto their private balcony, as she was too caught up in the sight of the bed and the thoughts that this evoked.

Georg was about to show her the ensuite bathroom and walk-in wardrobe when he was stopped in his tracks by the look on Maria's face. He followed the direction of her gaze and understood the look in her eyes, all thoughts of finishing the 'tour' of their suite forgotten in that moment.

Georg stepped in front of Maria, taking both of her hands in his and pulling her towards him.

"I'm here with you Maria…every step of the way. Nothing has to happen that you aren't ready for" he said, gazing down at her reassuringly.

Maria was pulled from her reverie at his words and gazed up at him just as lovingly. She leaned up and kissed him deeply to reassure him of her feelings and readiness. Georg responded just as readily, and began to run his hands up and down her back and increased the passion of their kiss, like he had wanted to do in the elevator.

They would have continued to kiss like this forever, but oxygen was required. They pulled back at the same time, both panting against the others lips, hearts beating out of control. Maria ran her fingers gently down his cheek and smiled wickedly.

"I do believe I have found my husband" she said, playing on their little role play from down in the lobby.

"Oh I am glad, because I'm not sure I could have kept my hands off you for another second my darling" Georg responded seductively, but truthfully.

He locked his arms around her waist again and lifted her clean off her feet, eliciting a girlish shriek from her mouth. He then proceeded to walk backwards towards the bed, while covering her face and neck with gentle kisses.

Maria wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped when he bent down and hooked his arm behind her knees, lifting her fully into his arms and carried her across the room. Her breathing was coming fast and heavy and her heart rate escalated, while the muscles in the pit of her stomach clenched in a way she was yet to understand, but found extremely pleasurable.

When they reached the edge of the bed Georg stopped kissing her and just looked into her eyes, portraying all of his want, love, adoration and desire in that one look. He slowly slid Maria down the length of his body, savouring every inch of hers that he came into contact with…'_and we haven't even discarded our clothes yet'._

Maria was finding it hard to breathe now, but did not want any of it to stop. Even though her feet were back on the ground again, she kept her hold around Georg's neck, as she was now considerably weak at the knees after the kisses they had shared. Her fingers began to trace the collar of his shirt, wanting to feel more.

Seeing the desire in her eyes and feeling her wandering fingers on the back of his neck, Georg knew that there was no going back after this moment…not that he wanted her to stop. He slowly ran his hands from her waist, across her hips and up her sides, before stopping just below her breasts. He wanted to continue with his exploration, but needed to make his intentions clear to Maria before he did. He looked into her eyes and inched his hands a little further upwards, indicating what he wanted to do.

Maria understood what Georg wanted, and nodded affirmatively; wanting him to show her everything there was to experience intimately between them.

At first Georg merely brushed his fingers across her breasts over the fabric of her dress, before dipping his head to capture her lips once more. While he kissed her deeply and passionately, ultimately quashing any of her lingering concerns and uncertainties, he began to squeeze her breasts gently but firmly.

Maria moaned into his mouth at the sensation and pushed her hands into his hair and began to tug, essentially pulling him more securely against her mouth.

Georg released her breasts and went to work on the buttons at the back of her dress, all the while pressing himself against her. As he began to pop the buttons open on her dress, more and more of her skin became exposed and he couldn't fight the temptation to feel this undiscovered area. He ran his fingers down the open seam of her dress until he reached the last button, and opened it.

Maria shivered ever so slightly at the sensations Georg was eliciting by running his fingers down her spine. She released her hands from his hair and moved them to the front of his jacket and started to tug it off his shoulders, but was hampered by his attempts to do the same to her dress.

When they both realised they were fighting against one another in their rush to have skin on skin contact, they stopped kissing and tugging and looked up at one another and smiled, before falling into a round of knowing and embarrassed laughter.

Georg began to rub her shoulders, trying to both reassure her as well as calm his own frantic thoughts and emotions.

"We have all night, and I promised we would take this slow" he said as he looked her in the eyes.

Maria nodded her head, trying to bring her raging heart and desires under a bit of control. She looked up into his eyes and knew that he meant what he was saying.

"I need you to show me" she said, not knowing what she could do to prolong this pleasure.

Georg slowly moved his hands from her upper arms to her shoulders and began to slide her dress down her arms, running his fingers down the edge of her skin the entire way. When the dress fell from her upper body to her waist, Georg leant in and kissed her gently and languidly, wanting to ease them back into where they had stopped. He once again ran his hands up and down her sides, before grasping the waist of her dress and pulling it past her hips, letting it float to the floor and pool around her feet.

Maria was left standing in her under garments, more exposed than she ever had been in front of another person. But she didn't shy away like Georg feared she might, rather she began to pull at his jacket as she had been before and this time he allowed her to remove it completely, letting it join her dress on the floor. She then went to work on the buttons of his shirt as he had on her dress, slowly opening each one, exposing more and more bare skin.

Maria could see his chest hair poking out from under the fabric of his shirt, along with the broad muscles of his chest that she had only seen once before…'_the morning after our wedding when he threw his night shirt at me'_…she closed her eyes as the memory flooded her mind. She remembered how she had felt then, and how it was _nothing_ compared to what she was feeling and experiencing now. Maria reeled in her thoughts and continued with her task at hand, reaching the edge of his dress pants where his shirt was still tucked under the waistband. She gently tugged at it, but found it more difficult to release than she imagined.

Georg, realising her struggle, captured her hands gently in his and said "Allow me darling" before pulling the hem of his shirt from his pants, and then gestured for her to continue.

She popped the last two buttons of his shirt and tentatively reached under the fabric, placing her hands where they had never been before. She merely rested her hands on either side of his breast plate to begin with, neither moving nor feeling.

Georg took in a shuddering breath at the sensation of her hands on his bare skin. It had been such a long time since he had been touched in this way, and he could never have imagined it would feel this good all over again. Even his most vivid and imaginative dreams had not prepared him for the arousing sensation Maria's touch conjured deep within him.

Hearing his sharp intake of breath, and seeing the way his eyes closed and his head tipped back slightly, Maria knew she must have been doing something right. Wanting to feel more, she slid her hands from his chest up to his shoulders, capturing his shirt as she went. She then slid her hands down his arms, dragging his shirt from his shoulders to join the rest of their clothes on the floor.

Now that his upper half was completely exposed, Maria was able to take him in fully. She could not help but admire in awe the strength that his muscles so clearly held, and the smoothness and shimmer of his tanned skin. She swallowed hard against her now dry throat, wondering how she got to be so lucky as to be standing here now, married to such a loving and beautiful man. But she didn't dwell on that, not wanting to think about where she would be now if he hadn't been so strong for the both of them...'_Not walking? A nun? Cast out from the Abbey? Miserable…?'_

Sensing the change in her mood, Georg tiled her head upwards with a finger under her chin and looked into her eyes questioningly.

But she just shook her head to dispel her sudden melancholy thoughts and smiled at him reassuringly, before leaning up and kissing him just as he had kissed her moments before, taking both of their breaths away.

Georg couldn't stand it any longer, he needed to feel her, smell her, touch her…he needed skin on skin contact to control the raging fire in his stomach.

He moved his hands to her chest again, brushing her breasts as he reached for the buttons of her slip, sending another pleasurable shiver to pass through her body. He was a little more hasty with these buttons, wanting to get past the barrier of the thin fabric, all the while kissing her relentlessly, invading her mouth with his.

Maria moaned even louder now, not being able to get enough of the feel of Georg's mouth on hers or his hands feeling their way closer to the pleasure she was yet to experience fully. She pushed her body into his, trying desperately to get closer than they ever had been, closer than their bodies would possibly allow. She felt the last button of her slip pop open before Georg slid the wide straps from her shoulders and down her arms. She only released her grasp on his waist long enough for him to free her arms completely from the offending garment, exposing her breasts and torso completely, before resuming her hold on him.

Realising their passion had built in its frenzy once more, Georg gentled his kisses and slowed his roaming hands. He bought them up to cup her face in that moment and enjoyed just kissing her for a few minutes, starting with her forehead, then both her eyes.; he placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, then trailed sweet little kisses from the corner of her mouth, down her neck and back again, before capturing her lips once more. Georg could feel Maria's hands exploring the newly exposed territory of his chest once more, and when she made her way to the edge of his pants, he couldn't help the low growl that escaped his throat.

Drawing slow gentle circles with her finger tips just above his waist line, Maria felt her way to the edge of his pants, feeling the edge of his hips as they dipped under his belt. She traced the belt to the centre of his waist and felt for the buckle, preparing to remove his pants for the first time. When she found the clasp she ceased kissing him and looked up into his eyes, searching for permission as well as reassurance that she was doing the right thing.

Georg merely smiled down at her and gave her a slight nod, indicating that he wanted her to continue with what she felt comfortable in doing.

With that, Maria freed the end of the belt from the loop of his pants and pulled on it to release the clasp from the hole in the belt. Once undone she proceeded to loosen the belt and pull it completely from the metal buckle. She then reached for the single button at the top of his pants and undid it as gently as she had the buttons on his shirt. She stopped at the zipper however, knowing that once she undid this, his pants would fall from his hips to the floor, exposing him almost completely to her.

Uncertainty began to cloud her emotions and she hesitated in her actions, not because she didn't want this, but because she had no idea what she was supposed to do after this point. She looked up at Georg almost pleadingly, imploring him without words to help her now.

Georg understood the look in her eyes and gently took her in his arms once again, holding her securely and reassuringly against his chest just kissing her lovingly on the temple and behind her ear.

"I promised you I would be with you every step of the way, so trust me when I say you have done everything right so far, so keep trusting your instincts my darling" he whispered in her ear, running his fingers up and down her spine.

He pulled back to look deeply into her eyes, before he moved his hands down to her slip now hanging from her hips. He gently slid his fingers under the edge once more and pushed it over the curve of her hips and the tops of her legs, taking her undergarments with it. They freely fell past her knees and to her feet.

Maria was now standing there, for the first time, completely naked in front of someone. She blushed at the thought and instinctively went to cover herself with her hands, but Georg reached out and stopped her. '_This isn't just anyone, this is my loving husband'_…she thought to herself, which helped to quell some of her insecurities and embarrassment in that moment, and she stood there with her arms by her sides, her husband gazing lovingly and appreciatively at her.

Georg could see the lingering insecurities in her eyes and knew the only way to dispel these completely was to show her just how attractive he found her, clothed or unclothed. So he stepped forward, placed a finger against her lips and began to trace around them while saying "Do you know how incredibly irresistible I think you are?"

Maria couldn't speak in that moment, every fibre of her being too focused on this one point of contact, to allow a single sound to pass through her lips, so all she could do was blink rapidly up at him.

"Well then let me enlighten you my dear" he said, continuing to brush his finger across her lips.

"For starters, these lips of yours entrance me; the way they talk so passionately about your mountain, when they sing so beautifully to a melody, how they reprimand me when I'm wrong…but mostly when they push against mine in a loving and longing kiss" he said, before moving his finger across her cheek to her hair.

He pushed his fingers into her hair, letting it glide through them freely.

"I love your hair; the way it shines in the sunlight and encircles your radiant face, like the halo of an angel…but mostly I love the way it feels when I run my hands through it as I kiss you."

He then traced his fingers down the side of her neck, over her shoulders and down her arms, before taking her hands in his, raising them up and clasping them to his chest.

"And these hands…these hands captivate me with every movement and every touch. I love the way they are so gentle when they tuck our children into bed at night, and the way they feel wrapped in mine…but most of all I love the way they are doing all manner of things to my state of mind right now, touching me, feeling me...loving me" he said this on a whispered breath, barely loud enough for Maria to hear.

But she heard every word, and it ignited a new found confidence in her that gave her the courage to reach for him in that moment and kiss him with all the love she felt. As they continued to kiss, she reached down and finally released the zipper on his pants, allowing them to fall freely to the floor.

Georg stepped out of them and then pushed his underwear over his hips to join the rest of his clothes at his feet. He pressed himself fully against Maria then, both fully naked and making complete contact with one another.

Maria was suddenly aware of this fact when she felt Georg's manhood push up against her lower abdomen for the first time. She pulled back in shock, knowing what it was but not expecting it to feel the way it did against her bare skin.

Georg smiled down at her reassuringly, before pulling her against him once more and kissing her in a way that distracted her from her current shock, and scrambling her thoughts so thoroughly that she forgot completely about what had stunned her in the first place. He then bent down and scooped her up in his arms once more, not allowing any room for protest, before placing her gently on the bed and following her down onto the mattress.

He lay alongside her to begin with, just kissing her and letting her become comfortable with their new position and level of intimacy. As their kissing reached a new frenzy and their gentle explorations began to elicit new sensations and longing however, Georg couldn't contain his desires any longer.

He gently rolled Maria onto her back and positioned himself over her, supporting his upper body on his forearms on either side of her shoulders, gazing down at her longingly, fighting with every last bit of resolve he had left to take this slowly.

Maria's heart was racing as she looked up into his deep blue eyes and saw all the longing and desire that she was feeling in that moment reflected back at her. She leaned up and kissed him chastely on the lips, giving him a final silent sign of approval, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

Georg gently spread her legs apart with one of his, and lay his lower body along the length of hers, placing his hips flush with hers between her legs. Maria moaned at the sensation and felt the already raging fire in the pit of her stomach flare to a new level.

Georg groaned in response to her reaction and buried his face in her neck, placing suckling kisses from her ear to her shoulder. He tentatively ran his hand down the length of her body, tracing her abdomen from hip to hip, before moving his hand even lower and cupped her most sensitive area.

Maria's back arched as he touched her in this new place, and cried out softly in pleasure when she felt his finger gently trace over the outside. She didn't fully understand these new sensations yet, but she did know that she didn't want Georg to stop.

As their breathing came in ragged short huffs and Maria began to make sounds of increasing pleasure, Georg knew he wouldn't last much longer. So, ever so gently, he pulled back slightly to position himself, ready to enter her for the first time. He pushed in ever so slightly, just enough to make himself slick with her juices, and to get her ready for him to enter her fully.

She knew about the pain that came with being with a man for the first time, but she was too caught up in the sensations she was feeling right now to even think about that part. She couldn't take it any longer, having Georg so close and yet feeling so empty. She needed to be closer to him but she didn't know how, so she did what Georg had said earlier and went with her instincts. Maria wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his hips harder into hers, she spread her hands across his back and pushed her chest against his, and then she rocked her hips unconsciously upwards into him once, twice, three times…

Georg felt her move beneath him and knew that she was ready. Moving his lips from her shoulder and capturing her mouth instead, he kissed her forcefully, before pushing all the way into her, breaking through her maidenhead. Maria gasped at the sudden jolt of pain she felt and screwed up her eyes, waiting for it to pass. Georg didn't move. He waited until he felt her relax under him and for her to make the first move before he pushed further into her.

After a few minutes the pain began to subside and all Maria could feel was the connection between them both. Georg was resting completely on top of her now but she felt none of his weight, only the tingling sensation on her skin at every point of contact that their bodies had with one another.

He leaned down and placed a passionate kiss upon her lips and traced his fingertips down her right cheek. This seemed to stoke the flames in the pit of her stomach once more and she began to shift beneath him, not knowing exactly what she needed but just knowing she needed to move.

Georg however, knew exactly what she needed and began to move as well, slowly at first, to get Maria used to the sensation of him inside her. He pushed his knees against the mattress for leverage as he rocked back and forth, building the rhythm to their yet again increasing breathing and heart rates.

The sensation of Georg moving inside her caused Maria to begin to cry out in pleasure. There was a feeling building inside her that she had never felt before, and she didn't know whether to fight it or embrace it, but it seemed to grow with every movement of her hips and increasing pace of Georg's thrusts. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and dug her fingers into his back, feeling the strain of his rippling muscles.

He began to grunt as he quickened his pace, knowing that Maria was getting close to reaching her climax too. He cradled her head in his hands and looked down at her face, her mouth open in a silent gasp, her head pressed back against the pillow as she fought futilely against the building pleasure, and her eyes closed, unable to stay open of their own free will. He leant down and kissed her eyelids, imploring her to open her eyes and look back at him.

When she opened her eyes and saw the pleasure on Georg's face she couldn't hold back any longer. She began to pant and cry out in ecstasy as Georg rapidly pushed in and out of her, needing to find his release soon too. When he let out a low moan and cried out her name, Maria threw back her head and felt every pleasure, every happy feeling and thought, every good thing she had ever experienced, collect into a ball of flames in the pit of her stomach and then explode throughout her entire body, running from the ends of every strand of hair on her head to the tips of her toes. She cried out his name in pure delight, which seemed to go on and on as Georg continued to push into her.

Georg thrust into her twice more before he followed Maria in finding his release and cried out her name. He poured into her as he let go, and collapsed on top of her, both gasping for air and coming down from the realm of pure pleasure they had just entered into.

As they came back to reality and the feeling returned to their limbs, Georg gently pulled out of Maria and rolled onto his side, lying next to her, before taking her into his arms and holding her securely against his chest. Neither of them spoke, just happy to bask in to the aftermath of their first time making love to one another…and dreaming about all the times yet to come.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_*Train Station connecting Germany and Paris_


	27. The reassurance of love

**CHAPTER 27: The reassurance of love**

Georg and Maria had been laying in each other's arms in companionable silence for an immeasurable amount of time, simply enjoying the feeling of finally being linked to one another in mind, soul and now body. Maria had her head resting gently on Georg's chest, while he was unconsciously running his hand up and down her bare arm, the other arm wrapped securely around her waist, anchoring her to his side.

They were finally at peace with each other and within themselves after so many months of being separated and dealing with the rumours and disapproving glances of the Austrian Society. Georg couldn't have felt happier in that moment. It wasn't until he suddenly felt a warm wetness trickle down his chest that he looked down at Maria laying in his arms and noticed, with shocking alarm, that she was crying.

"Maria, darling, what's the matter?!" he said, with obvious concern in his voice, as he pulled them both to a sitting position so he could look at her fully.

Maria became confused as he pulled her upright and held her at arm's length, not understanding his question of concern or his apprehension.

"I'm perfectly fine Georg…more than fine" she blushed slightly at her own innuendo. "Why should there be something wrong?" she asked, still not comprehending his actions.

"Maria you're crying!" Georg said gently, now becoming confused himself.

Maria reached her hand up and touched her cheek, her eyes shooting up in surprise as she felt the wetness of her tears still tracking down her cheeks. She then reached up her other hand to her face and held both her cheeks.

Georg continued to look on with concern as he watched every possible emotion wash over her. What happened next however, he did not expect to hear or see.

Maria's shoulders began to shake, her eyes became humoured and her face broke into a giant smile, before a little giggle escaped her lips. Before Georg could ask her why she was smiling, her giggle had turned into a full bout of laughter. Georg became even more concerned now at her reaction to her crying. He ran his hands up and down her upper arms, while looking her over to make sure that she was not hurt or that there was anything he had done to her. When he discerned that she was physically alright, he looked back into her eyes, almost pleading her to talk to him.

Maria could see the utter concern and fear in his eyes and let her laughter die down so that she could speak.

"I'm sorry darling…" she said as another giggle escaped her "I don't mean to alarm you, it's just that I didn't realise I was crying until you said so" she said, still with humour in her voice.

"But why are you now laughing Maria?" Georg asked, still concerned at her reaction.

"Well I guess I find it funny to have been crying in the first place, seeing as I am feeling anything BUT sad" she said with a loving smile on her face as she gazed into his deep blue eyes.

Georg started to comprehend her reaction, but he still had to be sure.

"So I didn't…uuhmm…I hope I didn't…did I hurt you Maria?" he finally got out, more shyly then was usual for him.

Maria's face now turned to shock at his question. She suddenly reached forward and took his face in her hands, looking reassuringly and lovingly into his eyes before she answered with conviction and truth "You were far from being hurtful Georg!"

He tried to look away but she wouldn't allow him to.

"You were sweet, gentle, patient, understanding and loving, and I don't think I will ever experience a greater feeling than when we are joined together" she said with such reassurance there was no doubt left in Georg's mind.

"Then why were you crying my darling?" he asked her again.

"I guess I was feeling so many emotions and so much joy that it had to come out some way" she said, giggling once more at her absurd and unexplainable reaction to the happiness she couldn't stop feeling.

Georg began to giggle at her explanation, and before long they were sharing in another round of laughter. Maria buried her face in Georg's chest, while he wrapped his arms around her shoulder's holding her to him and pulling her back down onto the pillows. They lay there in one another's arms once more, waiting for their laughter to die down.

When Maria was finally silent, Georg leant down and placed a kiss on the top of her head and began to stroke her bare skin once more, needing to feel every inch of her.

"So how _are_ you feeling then?" Georg asked her hesitantly, not wanting to embarrass her, but wanting to know how she felt about this physical part of their marriage.

"Mmmmm…" Maria said as a way of indicating she was searching for the right words, for the words that immediately popped into her head were not words that any lady should be thinking.

"What is better than wonderful?" she asked him.

"Terrific?" Georg asked in reply.

"What is better than terrific?" she asked again.

"Magnificent" he replied again also.

"What is better than magnificent?"

"Mmmmm…" Georg was stumped for a moment as he tried to think of some of the things his children would say sometimes to describe how they felt.

"I'm not sure darling. But if there is a word, is that how you are feeling?" he asked her when he couldn't think of anything.

"No" she said matter-of-factly.

Georg turned his head to look at her, his eyebrows drawn into a frown, not expecting _that_ to be her answer. But before he could ask her what she meant by 'no', Maria looked up at him with a smile on her face and whispered into his ear "I feel loved…and so much more." She then placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

It was Georg's eyes that now watered with happiness, but he stopped his tears before they escaped and deepened their kiss instead. He held her face reverently while they kissed, the passion from only a couple of hours before returning with just as much need and desire.

Maria felt Georg's tongue skirt along her bottom lip and did not hesitate to allow him entry into her mouth. Their breaths were coming short and fast now, and Maria could feel the same fire building in the pit of her stomach, only this time she knew what it meant and didn't fight it. She wanted Georg, now, and hoped that he wanted her just as much.

Georg did. He needed Maria in that moment just as much as she wanted and needed him, but he had to be sure that she was ready for this again…'_she is still so new at this, I don't want to hurt her further'_…Georg thought to himself, as he thought about how she would feel physically if they were together twice on their first night. He stopped kissing her and pulled back slightly. He smiled when he heard the little whimper of disapproval escape her lips.

Maria opened her eyes and looked up at him, a little confused as to why he had stopped.

Georg tried to control his breathing long enough to ask Maria what he needed to hear.

"Darling are you sure about this? You are still very new to all of this and I don't want to cause you any pain by pushing you too far" he said gently, trying to portray his desire to be with her again but also his understanding if she didn't want to, or couldn't.

He needn't have been worried however, as Maria reassured him fully with her next answer.

"Georg the pain is nothing compared to what I feel, and what we share when we join together this way. I never thought I could feel this way about, or with anyone. If there is pain it will just be a reminder of the pleasure we have shared together. I love you. I need you just as much, please…" she said, while placing sweet gentle kisses across his cheek and whispering into his ear.

Georg could no longer resit her. His lips found Maria's once more and began to kiss her with more passion than he ever had before, spurred on by his wife's apparent enthusiasm. He moved his lips to trace her jawline up to her ear where he placed gentle kisses, having discovered that she was particularly sensitive in this area to his touch. When she let out a very audible moan, he rolled them across the bed until he was lying on top of her.

Maria ran her hands threw his hair as he moved them into their previous position, this time knowing what was to come, and anticipating it with pleasure rather than apprehension, having some idea of how to please her husband more this time round.

Georg moaned softly into her ear as he felt Maria run her hands through his hair and then down his back. He desired her with a greater intensity now, knowing that she knew what was to come, but he also wanted to savour his wife's new found confidence. He wanted to take her pleasure to a new level also, and so ran his hands down to her breasts and began to squeeze gently, eliciting sounds of pleasure from Maria's mouth.

"Oh Georg…" she said in a low moan as she pushed her breasts further into his palms.

Georg was pleased with her reaction to his caresses and so continued with his ministrations. He slowly moved his lips down her neck, placing small nipping kisses as he went. He traced first across her left collar bone, then across the right, before making his way down between her breasts where he lingered, placing warm sucking kisses against her chest. Georg so wanted to move across her breasts, but wanted to make sure Maria understood his intentions. He ceased kissing her body and looked up into her eyes.

Maria wanted him to touch her everywhere, and experience every sensation possible, and so gave him a small nod to indicate she was fine with him doing what he wished. As Georg's mouth moved back down to her chest and across to her right breast, she drew in a long, shuddering breath of pure pleasure.

He nipped his way across the mound of her breast before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucked long and hard, flicking his tongue gently across the tip of her now hardened nipple.

"OH MY!" Maria called out at this new sensation, which ran directly down to her most sensitive area and back again.

She dug her fingernails into Georg's back as she pushed her hips against his, feeling his growing erection against the apex of her thighs.

Georg shuddered at the sensation of her moving against him, but continued to tease her nipples, moving across to the left breast.

Maria was panting now at the sensations coursing through her from the touches and caresses he was placing along her body. He began to kiss his way down her torso, her hips and then her legs. When he reached her feet he took one of her big toes into his mouth and sucked it gently, while running his hand up and down her calf.

Maria pushed her head back into the pillow and arched her back when he did this, not wanting him to stop and wanting him to go even further at the same time. She gripped the sheets as he ran his hand higher up her leg and thigh.

"Please Georg, I need you!" she begged him as she reached for him.

Georg gladly went into her open arms and lay back on top of her, positioning himself between her legs. They just lay there looking into one another's eyes for a few minutes, breathing heavily and portraying all of the love and joy they had for one another, not saying a word, before Georg leant down and captured her lips in another searing kiss.

"You are so beautiful. I love you" Georg whispered against her lips before entering her slowly once again.

Maria arched her back and hips against him again at the pleasure of him inside of her.

"Oh Georg, I love you so much" she said on an exhaled breath of desire.

Georg began to move gently in and out of her, creating a balanced rhythm with the movement of Maria's hips. They continued to kiss passionately, and whisper words of love and desire to one another as their pleasure built.

Georg began to thrust a little faster and deeper as Maria let out a long quiet scream, knowing that she was getting close to her climax once again. He began to pant and grunt against her neck as he felt his own pleasure reaching its peak, ready to be released deep inside of her.

He moved his lips to kiss Maria passionately on the lips, imploring her through his actions to look up at him again, wanting to see the pleasure in her eyes as she reached her release and then came down from her climax.

As he pulled back from their kiss, Maria looked deep into his eyes and saw all the love and devotion she had for him reflected in his eyes. With that one look, and one more deep long thrust from Georg, Maria wrapped her arms more securely around his shoulders and pulled him as close as possible, as she reached her peak.

"Oh, oh, ohhh…GEORG!" she screamed out as the fire ball in the pit of her stomach exploded for the second time that night. She pushed her head back and threw her arms out, gripping the sheets and anything else her hands could touch as she felt Georg continue to move inside her, prolonging her pleasure.

Georg came only a few seconds after her, collapsing on top of her, his body racked by spasms of pleasure.

"Maria, that was…that was…" Georg panted, unable to utter a complete sentence.

"Mmmmm…" was all Maria managed to reply.

Georg gently rolled to one side, pulling Maria with him so that she was lying on top of him, snuggled against his chest with his arms draped casually around her lower waist.

As their breathing returned to normal and Georg ran his fingers up and down Maria's spine and kissed the top of her head, Maria began to think about how he seemed to know just where and how to touch her to coax her body to build in such a way that she feels he has complete control over all her senses.

She began to wonder if there was anything she was doing, or could do, to be able to have the same control over him and _his_ pleasure.

Georg could sense that she had fallen into a deep brooding. as she was absently playing with the hair across his chest and staring off into the darkness that had now fallen outside. He needed to know what she was thinking about, otherwise he would build it up into the worst possible scenario in his own mind.

"Stop it" he began, as he leant down and kissed her on the top of the head.

Maria was startled out of her thoughts at his sudden exclamation and looked up into his eyes with a look of confusion, as well as surprise, at how he knew that she was worrying about something. Before she could brush off his statement with a half reply, Georg held her tighter and kissed her on the lips gently but passionately.

"Whatever it is, stop it. You make me happier than I ever thought was possible or that I deserve" he said, as he pulled back from her to look her in the eyes.

"I will never get enough of you. I love you more than my own life. You make me whole." He placed another gentle kiss upon her lips as he rolled her off of him so they could lay side-by-side, keeping Maria wrapped in his embrace.

Maria's tears began to fall anew, but this time she knew why.

"Oh Georg, I will never be able to express how much I love you and the children. This is the happiest I have ever felt in my entire life, or ever will be for the rest of my life with you" she said, trying to hide her tears from him.

He knew that she was crying however, just by the change in her voice. He pulled her tighter against him to comfort her and portray his utter love and admiration. They both sighed in unison at the feeling of lying naked and wrapped in the others arms.

After a few minutes, Maria's tears had dried and she shifted slightly against the sensation between her thighs. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, there was just a slight tingle in her most sensitive area that she was yet to be used to after making love with her husband.

Georg felt her move in his arms and looked down at her with concern.

"Are you sore?" he asked, feeling the regret he hoped he wouldn't have to face at having made love to Maria again tonight after only her first time.

"Oh no darling…" she blushed, realising he understood the feelings she was having 'down there' "it's just something I'm not quite used to yet I guess…" she trailed off, thinking about the fact that this would most definitely NOT be their last time.

Georg chuckled at her unintended insinuation and ran his hand down her back, squeezing her hip.

"You are right darling, it is something that you are not used to…_YET_" he winked at her.

She blushed profusely and buried her face into his chest, trying to hide the broad smile that had spread across her face at his obvious admission of pleasure with her...but she had to be sure.

"Georg I want to ask you something, and I'm not sure it is something that I should be thinking about let alone asking, but I need to know…" she paused, unsure of how to continue.

Georg gently stroked his hand down her cheek looking into her eyes.

"Maria you can ask me anything my darling, proper or not" he said reassuringly.

She nodded slightly, reassured by the sincerity in his voice.

"Well I was wondering if I…is there anything that…was I as…did I please you…?" she trailed off at her last words.

Georg felt so humbled by her admission, knowing that it must have taken all of her courage to ask such a question. He cupped her face gently and coaxed her to look up at him. When she finally did, all she could see was his love and joy, and she couldn't help but smile at this.

"My darling, there is nothing that you could do that would displease me. As I said to you on our first night as husband and wife when we just lay in one another's arms the entire night, if that was all we had for the rest of our lives I would be the happiest man alive. All of this…" he gestured up and down their naked bodies "is just a greater way for us to express our love to one another, and after tonight I am absolutely…" he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead "positively…" a kiss on the her neck "one hundred percent certain…" he kissed her passionately on the lips, essentially causing her to become breathless "that you will continue to please me as you already have, and I will _never_ be able to get enough of you" he said emphatically and seductively.

"I love you" Maria said forcefully, trying to portray all of her gratitude and love through these three small words, before leaning in and kissing him more passionately than she had initiated yet.

They continued to kiss one another until they needed to breathe. When they pulled back, gasping for air, Maria shuffled closer into his side, pressing herself up against him suggestively.

Georg could feel every inch of Maria's bare skin along the length of his body, enjoying the warmth of her touch, but he knew that if he dwelt on these sensations much longer he would not be able to stop himself from going too far…once more.

"Maria…" he said against her searching lips.

"Hmmm…" was all she replied, wanting to kiss more and talk less.

Georg knew he had to be the strong one once again, and so held Maria's shoulders and pulled her back slightly. He could see the look of surprise in her eyes, and he moved to reassure her before her surprise turned into feelings of rejection.

"There is nothing I want more than to kiss you all night, but so far our kissing tonight has only led to…ummm…other more passionate actions, and I don't want to go too far…again" he said, with humour on his voice "we have our entire honeymoon, and the rest of our lives."

Maria understood what he was meaning, feeling the slightly stinging tingling from the remnants of their last round of love making.

"Will you just hold me for the rest of the night then?" she asked, snuggling deeper into the crook of his arm and wrapping her arms around his waist more securely.

"Of course my darling, tonight and every night from now and forever" he replied, mirroring her actions and placing a kiss upon the top of her head.

Georg and Maria continued to silently caress each other until they both finally fell into a deep and restful sleep, dreams both vividly real and distantly longing for the nights like this yet to come.

_To be continued…_


	28. Exploring more than the bedroom

**CHAPTER 28: Exploring more than the bedroom**

'_Too bright!'_

'_Too bright!'_

_Need to block out the sun_

_Trying to pull sheets over head_

_Stuck!_

_Trying to put arm over face_

_Stuck!_

_Warm feeling_

_Pleasant weight draped across chest_

_Memories flooding mind_

_Wake up!_

_Wake up!_

The sun was streaming in through the large French doors of the balcony off the bedroom, neither of the occupants having remembered to close the curtains the night before. But for one of the occupants, the feeling was a warm gentle reminder of where they were.

Georg began to stir against the feeling of skin on skin contact with the person still sleeping beside him in the overly large bed in the hotel room. The images playing behind his closed eyelids forced him from his initial want to stay asleep. He began to fight against the final remnants of exhaustion just so he could look upon her beautiful face, if nothing else.

His eyelids fluttered open before squeezing tightly shut again against the harsh morning rays, then opening again once more as his eyes adjusted; and the sight that beheld his eyes first, was a vision that would NEVER be an unwelcomed sight.

_Her eyes that have held me captive from the first time we made eye contact in the ballroom that first day, so beautiful even closed in deep slumber. Her hair that always looks so beautiful, whether dry or wet like the day she and the children fell in the lake. Her lips that have always fascinated me whenever she opens her mouth to sing, share a thought or words of love and wisdom, fascinate me even more now that I know just how soft they are when they are kissing mine. Her waist gently accentuated in that floating blue dress, teasing me all those weeks, and now teasing again, emphasised naked under the satin sheets and supplely curved against my hip._

While Georg lay there appraising his wife from head to toe, Maria was woken by the pleasant sensation of being wrapped in strong, protective and loving arms. She took in a long wakeful breath, taking in the now familiar scent of her husband, before opening her eyes to the sight of his strong muscular chest that her head was so comfortably resting upon. She risked a glance up at his face, wondering if he was also awake, but not wanting to disturb him if he wasn't. As her eyes flickered upwards, she could see him lying there staring up at the ceiling with a deep concentrated and contented look upon his face. She smiled at the sight, wondering what was going through his mind.

Georg had failed to notice Maria's gaze, now no longer hidden behind closed eyes, but rather looking at him. He was too occupied replaying every moment, every touch and every whisper from last night.

Maria let out a sigh she didn't realise was audible to anyone but herself, but when she felt Georg's hand begin to stroke her hip and place a soft kiss on the top of her head, she knew that he had heard her and knew that she was awake. It only made her smile however, as the sensation of his touch ran the entire length of her body.

"Good morning my darling wife" Georg broke the silence that was still filling the room since he awoke before her.

Maria looked up then, directing the smile on her face at him.

"Good morning my loving and sweet husband" she replied, while stroking her hand across his chest, tickling his chest hair.

"SWEET?! I must be slipping in my masculine demeanour" he said as he tried to puff up his chest in a humorous display of male pride, but was hampered by the soft weight of Maria's naked body lying across his chest, forcing the air back out his mouth as soon as he had drawn in the deep expanding breath.

Maria began to giggle, bruising his ego further, before he also saw the hilarity behind the situation, as well as the love and adoration that was intended by her compliment.

"Well that didn't go as well as I expected, but do not be fooled my love, I am still the strong boisterous and demanding man that I was the first day you met me" he tried to sound serious while also trying to control the smirk that threatened to turn into a full blown smile.

But he couldn't hide anything from Maria, she saw right through his macho charade. But she didn't want to offend him further, and so played along with his attempt to impress her.

"Oh _Captain_" she emphasised his old title "how could I have ever been so foolish as to mistake your gentle and loving touches as anything other than a display of your masculine strength of steel" she tried to sound sincere as she continued to stroke his chest, causing goose bumps to appear up and down his arms and elicit a soft gasp to escape his mouth.

"Ex-exactly" he stuttered out as a pleasant shuddered racked his body at her caresses. He suddenly didn't care about trying to keep up his pretend display of manliness once Maria started to place soft kisses where she had just trailed her fingers.

He couldn't stand it any longer, he needed to feel her lips on his, and so he grasped her face between his hands and lifted her head upwards, before crushing his lips against hers. Their passion quickly rose to the same frenzy it had the night before, with no hesitation or pause from either of them as they deepened their embrace.

Georg gently rolled on top of Maria once again, unable to control his desire for her. They continued to kiss and touch passionately until Georg felt Maria press herself against him suggestively, essentially pulling him back to reality and the morning that was invading their hotel room so brightly.

It seemed that Maria had the same realisation as he had, because she pulled out of their kiss just as much as he did. She didn't let him pull back too far however, and smiled up at him knowingly, trying to ease the sense of rebuff that they were both feeling in that moment.

"You know as well as I do Captain Von Trapp that if we continue with this line of 'activity' we will never see any of the sights of Paris…and I do wish to have _something_ to be able to tell the children about" she said, and then looked downwards as a blush crept up her neck and onto her cheeks at her insinuation.

Georg chuckled at the endearing sight of her blush and tilted her head up to share in the embarrassment he knew she would always feel whenever they talked about their private intimate times together.

"I understand and agree with you completely darling, because you know as well as I do the children will want to know _everything_ we have seen and done" he said, while lowering his head to whisper his next statement into her ear "But I think we shall keep these first two days just between us, don't you agree?"

This sent a shiver down her spine and the now familiar pull in her stomach to pleasantly resurface. But she pushed it back down for the time being, until a more appropriate time…'_hopefully later tonight'_...she secretly thought to herself, but her smile and dreamy eyes portrayed her thoughts to Georg.

He looked down at her knowingly before saying "I'm going to make you a promise my darling, from this day on from dawn until dusk, our time will be for everyone and everything else, but our nights will always and _only_ be for us" he ran his nose along the length of hers, all the while looking deep into her eyes lovingly, before placing one more lingering kiss upon her lips.

He then sat up and announced "Well my darling, if it is the sights you wish to see, then we had better get up and get going. First stop, your first French breakfast" he said enthusiastically, before seductively saying "I think a shower is due before anything, however" he winked at her before ceremoniously and unashamedly standing up and marching his way across the bedroom to the ensuite bathroom, his naked body captivating Maria's attention until he disappeared behind the door.

She laid there in shock, as well as in awe, at how comfortable they already were with one another even after only having shared a small part of the intimacies that are shared between husband and wife. But she smiled how easy and right this all felt, and hoped that it would always be like this between them.

* * *

As they stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower, Georg was leaning against one of the pillars just gazing at his wife, mesmerised by the wistful and excited look upon her face as she clung to the banister and craned her neck as far as possible, to try and take in all of Paris from the top deck. He couldn't help being effected by the childlike enthusiasm that she had been exuding since they had stepped out of their hotel and onto the busy streets of Paris for the first time since they had arrived. He joyed in the fresh view she had on the sights that he had seen so many times in years gone, but all seeming brand new to him now. At this thought, he couldn't stand the distance that was between them, even if it was only a couple of feet. Pushing himself away from the steel pillar, he took the few steps separating them and stood behind her and wrapped his arms securely around her waist, placing a gentle kiss behind her ear.

Maria was startled at the sudden contact, but then relaxed into his strong and loving embrace, resting her head back against his chest. She continued to grin at the excitement of being in Paris, on her honeymoon, with her _husband_. They stood in silence, just holding one another, and stared out at the city below. Maria sighed in contentment and Georg smiled at the shared feeling. He glanced down at his wrist watch, realising the encroaching hour and tightened his hold on her, before whispering in her ear "Well darling, the morning has slipped away from us quickly…I can't imagine how" he said sarcastically and seductively. "How does a little wine and lunch sound?" he asked, knowing that the reservations he had made for dinner later that night were some hours away…'_if we make it to dinner at all!'_

Maria turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying this new public intimacy between them, and looked up into his eyes and nodded her head.

"I would love to darling. Anything you wish to show me, I will not be adverse to" she placed a swift kiss upon his lips, not knowing just how publicly intimate Georg was comfortable with, before removing her hands from his neck and reaching down and taking his hand in her own. "Lead on Captain."

He chuckled at her eagerness and leant down and returned the kiss she had placed upon his lips, but a little more passionately, before taking her hand and placing it in the crook of his arm as a more tender gesture of affection…_and claim (_he had not been oblivious to the stares of the not-so-subtle French men ogling his young wife).

* * *

They sat in a small café not far from the Tower so they could continue to enjoy the view of the wondrous landmark, while they shared in a few of the French delicacies they were bound to try while on their honeymoon. Maria gladly let Georg order the food and wine, mostly because she didn't know a word of French, but also because she enjoyed getting to know him through him showing and teaching her these new and exciting things.

After speaking fluently to the waiter and dictating what they wished to order, Georg shifted his gaze back to Maria, who he caught staring at him with a slight twinkle in her eye. He had come to know the cause of this look most intimately and felt the sudden need and desire that it always provoked, to begin to well up inside of him.

Maria suddenly recognised Georg's own look of yearning and blushed at the knowledge that he knew what she had been thinking in that moment, as well as the knowledge that she could provoke such feelings in him with just one look. She moved her hand that was already resting on the table closer towards him, splaying her palm out facing upwards, needing to feel his touch.

Georg readily took her hand in his and interwove his fingers with hers, rubbing his thumb rhythmically across the back of her fingers.

They continued to gaze into one another's eyes, not saying a word, but expressing everything they were feeling in that moment for each other through that one look.

The waiter returned with their food, and so they reluctantly released their hands and enjoyed in the treats Georg had chosen for them, watching the busy Paris life passing them by.

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon wandering the quaint streets and shops, Georg keeping Maria close to his side with either an arm around her waist or her hand wrapped in his.

As night began to fall however, Georg steered them back towards their hotel room. When Maria looked up at him, a slightly confused look upon her face as to the sudden shift in Georg's demeanour, he leant closer into her side and whispered

"I made you a promise, did I not? And it is after dusk…" he trailed off at his last words, letting the seductive look upon his face say the rest for him.

Maria blushed but smiled at his meaning, remembering the promise he had made to her in their room that morning. She gladly let Georg lead her across the lobby to the elevator. He placed sweet tender kisses on her neck and behind her ear when the other guests in the elevator were not looking, and then lift her into his arms as soon as the door to their suite was opened.

Dinner seemingly forgotten...or not to be bothered about at such a moment.

* * *

They spent the rest of the night in one another's arms, sharing the same passionate kisses and touches they had the night before, only this time they were less restrained and cautious. In between their lovemaking, they continued to reveal their innermost secrets, thoughts and memories that only two people deeply in love would care to share and know, strengthening the connection and bond between them.

_To be continued…_


	29. The reunion of a family

**CHAPTER 29: The reunion of a family**

Georg steered the car expertly through the large iron gates and down the driveway. Maria sighed, as the familiar sight of the Villa came into view. She wasn't sighing in despondency at returning home, as she had been anxious to see the children the whole four weeks they had been away, rather she was sighing in contentment at knowing she was finally returning to _her_ home, _her_ family, her forever.

Georg glanced sideways when he heard the sigh escape her mouth, and couldn't help but smile at the look of peace that seemed to have come over her as soon as they had turned onto their street. He reached out and gently took her hand in his, turning his eyes back to focus on driving but keeping the broad smile across his face for Maria to see that he shared in her joy.

They pulled around the back of the Villa towards the garage, the doors already having been opened by Franz expectant of their return. Georg eased the car slowly into its usual spot and turned off the engine. He turned towards Maria and just looked at her. Both of them smiled lovingly at one another for a few minutes, until they simultaneously burst out laughing, at what, neither would ever be able to say.

When their laughter finally died down, Georg took Maria's hand in his once again, saying "Well, home again my darling."

She lifted her free hand and stroked her fingers down his cheek, smiling up at him.

"Home…" she whispered, suddenly overwhelmed by what that word now meant for her, and all the promise that it held. "It's good to finally be here" she said, meaning more than just returning to the Villa.

"Shall we go in and face what I'm sure will be seven very ecstatic children and one very exhausted 'Uncle'?" he asked with a chuckle, as he imagined just how his old friend truly had coped caring for his children.

Maria held his arm to stop him from getting out of the car just yet. He looked at her with a questioning look, and then he saw the change in her mood and became slightly concerned.

"Darling what is it?" he asked with a frown.

Maria broke eye contact with him and looked down into her lap, unsure of how to voice her sudden worry. A blush began to creep across her cheeks as she thought deeper on her concern, realising that she probably shouldn't be thinking of such things in the first place. She shyly peeked up at him, wondering if she should say what was on her mind. But when she saw the look of acceptance and love on his face she knew she needn't worry about ever speaking her mind with him.

"I was just thinking about how much I enjoyed our honey moon and all the good times we had, everything that we saw and all the…" she broke off at her last words, looking down again.

Georg ducked his head to try and look her in the eyes, but she just turned away even more. So he placed a gentle finger under her chin, suddenly understanding where her concerns lay, and turned her head to face him once again.

"And all the what, Maria?" he whispered.

She blushed even more at the mischievous look in Georg's eye and the seductive tone of his voice, but she knew that he would not let her go until she told him what she had started to.

"And all the…uhm..all the ahh…all the private time we spent together" she stopped to take in a steadying breath before continuing. "I was just wondering, now that we have returned, how is it possible…I mean how will we ever…?" She couldn't continue.

"How will we ever have time to be together with a houseful of noisy children and countless staff and guests, do you mean?" Georg took pity on her and finished what he knew she was trying to ask.

She nodded and tried to hide her blushing cheeks with her hands, but he stopped her by taking _both_ her hands in his.

"Simple my darling" he said, placing a kiss on her cheek "we will just have to practice" a kiss on her forehead "every night" a kiss on the tip of her nose "and every morning, until we get it just right" he said with a smirk on his face. He lingered just above her lips, hearing her breathing escalate slightly, knowing that the same feelings were being ignited inside her that were inside of him.

She closed her eyes at the sensation of his breath against her face and the feelings that his words provoked. She couldn't stand the closeness of him and not have the touch of his lips against hers.

"Please…" she whispered on her exhaled breath.

Georg chuckled almost wickedly, knowing what he was doing to her state of mind, before crushing his lips against hers and snaking his arms around her waist.

Maria tried to push into his embrace even further at the same time that Georg was trying to pull her flush against him, both realising in that moment where they still were, when they were impeded in their attempts at complete closeness by the cars gear shifter. They broke away from their passionate kissing and looked down at the obstructive object and began to laugh loudly at their situation once again.

"I think my darling…" Georg said, while trying to hold back his amusement and laughter "that is a sign that we should wait to _'practice'_ such things later tonight…when we have no obligations or the possibility of interruption" he winked at her, reminding Maria that they still had the children and Max waiting for their return inside.

Maria nodded in agreement, unable to speak, as she was still suffering under the effects of his sensuous spell.

"Stay right there. I'll get your door" he said as he placed another kiss on her cheek and then released her hands. He opened his own door, stepped out, and then walked around to Maria's side of the car, all the while keeping eye contact with her, wanting to prolong their playful moment. He opened her door and held out his hand for her as he usually did.

"Shall we go see our family?" he asked her with a loving smile on his face.

"Lead the way _Captain_" she answered, with a rising excitement in her heart at the thought of seeing the children…her children…_their_ children!

* * *

Walking through the front doors of the Villa for the first time in over a month, it was almost overwhelming for Maria. Although everything was still exactly as it had been since she had stepped through the very same doors all those months ago on that first day as Governess, it somehow all felt so different to her now. _'But a good different. An exciting different. A loving different.'_ She drew in a refreshing, cleansing, hopeful breath.

Maria was so caught up in her own thoughts that she failed to notice Georg coming up close behind her after having retrieved their essential baggage from the car, leaving the rest for Franz to collect after greetings. Georg sat the bags at the foot of the stairs and came to stand behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her gently behind the ear. He could feel the change in the household as well, and joined in her look of contentment and happiness.

"Welcome home Baroness" he whispered.

"I would like it to be known right now, that from this moment on, you will only ever refer to me as Baroness when we are in the presence of guests. Am I understood, _Captain_?" She said firmly, but not with anger.

Georg turned his head closer to her ear and whispered "And when we are in private…?"

Feeling the tingle of his warm breath brush against her skin, Maria shivered slightly and then answered just as teasingly "Well I am sure I will be quite...shall we say..._distracted_ to even care what you may call me in private, my dear. But I will not stand for this Baroness business" and with that she pulled from his embrace and walked down the stairs and across the main foyer, leaving him with a somewhat un-Captain-like look on his face.

He quickly recovered himself however, and jogged the distance she had already moved away from him, to catch up. As he naturally took her hand in his, he was about to ask her where exactly she was going when he heard the sounds of the children out on the back terrace, and so casually fell in step with her and followed her out the back doors of the Villa.

As they stepped out into the sunshine they stopped just outside the doors, both overwhelmed with happiness at the sight before them. The children were strewn about the backyard and terrace, all enjoying the sunshine and games they were involved in amongst one another.

A small tear streaked down Maria's cheek, which did not go unnoticed by her husband. He gently squeezed the hand he was still holding and, when she looked up at him at the increased touch, he smiled down at her lovingly. They were once again caught up in one another, until the simultaneous cries of seven young voices pulled them from their reverie.

"Mother!"

"Father!"

"Hooray, you're home!"

All seven children had turned at the first exclamation of recognition of their presence, and were now running full speed towards their parents, none of which were showing any signs of slowing down.

Georg could see what was going to happen before it did, and so logically stepped half behind Maria so as to take some of the force from the children as they ran into her arms, hoping to prevent her from being completely knocked over. To his surprise…and thankfulness…the children managed to keep themselves and their Mother upright as they collided into a joyful embrace, all of them vying to get their arms securely around her for a full hug. All Georg could see were endless arms flying everywhere and countless full turns made by Maria, moving from one child to the next and back again to hug and kiss each one in turn. He just stood there watching silently at the joy and happiness that was now synonymous with his family.

Maria looked up after a few minutes, to try and spot her husband over the crowd of heads and arms, only see him standing just a few paces away, with the biggest grin on his face that she had seen over the past month. Maria then looked back down at the similar grinning faces of the children and bent down to the closest child and whispered "Don't forget your Father" she winked.

Little Gretl emerged from the centre of the group and walked straight towards her Father and stood directly in front of him, craning her head backwards to look up at him. Neither he nor she said a word, rather Gretl held her arms above her head in her usual stubborn stance, indicating she wished to be lifted into his arms. As he scooped his youngest up into his eager arms, she flung her own around his neck and squeezed with all her might, clinging on for dear life. Georg returned her heartfelt hug and placed soft kisses in the curls that played around her temples.

"Hello my darling girl" he said just loud enough for her to hear.

Gretl pulled back slightly and placed her chubby little hands on either side of his face, resting her forehead against his, looking deeply and seriously (well as seriously as a five year old can look) into his eyes, before saying "I missed you Father" and then placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose.

Georg was so taken aback by her affection and love that he could not, DID not, dare to move. He just continued to stand there with her resting in his arms, starring into her eyes and hoping that he could make up for all the wrong he had done, with all the right he was going to do. It was only when Gretl started to squirm, wanting to be placed back on her feet, that he noticed the other six children standing around him, with Maria now slightly off to the side. He knew they were all waiting for their turn to embrace him also, and so he opened his arms, taking them in one at a time and hugging and kissing them, receiving and giving happy exclamations of joy and love at finally being home.

This went on for a few more minutes, until they were interrupted by the exasperated but playful sigh of Max, who had gone unnoticed in the corner of the terrace, until now.

"Well Georg, I do hope you intend on giving me the same display of affection in gratitude for minding your children while you were off gallivanting about Paris, soaking yourself in wine, enjoying the 'sights'…" he cocked his eyebrows up and down at this statement, and looked back and forth between him and Maria.

"Max!" Georg cut him off before he could go any further. He glanced towards Maria and could see the blush just beginning to tinge her cheeks, but unable to stop the smile that played about her lips. He too had trouble in containing his knowing grin at seeing this.

A few giggles were heard from the older children, who had obviously caught onto their Uncle's meaning. Georg knew that they were still quite naive in such subjects and was thankful that they did not and WOULD not ever fully know exactly what he and their Mother had gotten up to during their time in Paris.

"It is good to have you both home though Georg" Max said in all seriousness, Georg understood his unspoken meaning towards the increasing threat of the Nazi Party to their country.

Georg nodded in agreement and thanks, and looked towards his wife who had also picked up on his meaning and tried to hide the concern in her eyes. Georg shook his head slightly and then gave her a playful wink to try and quell her fears, indicating they would discuss such things in private. He didn't want to scare the children unnecessarily..._'Not yet' _he thought.

"So who would like to open their presents first?" Georg announced, to the excited exclamation of all seven children. "Surprises for you inside in the drawing room" he said, with the children running through the back doors before he was even finished his statement.

Maria moved back into his arms once they were both free of the grasp of children, and put her arms securely around his waist.

Georg leant his head into her hair and placed a kiss atop her head, before resting his chin in the same place, wrapping one arm around her shoulders while placing the other around the arm that held the front of his shirt.

Max stood from his seat at the patio table and moved towards them. "So…how was the trip?" he said with a little mischievousness in his voice, but with genuine curiosity.

"It was wonderful, thankyou Max. Very restful" Georg answered with a wink that Maria was unable to see.

Max chuckled silently and then turned his gaze towards Maria, asking without words for her take on their trip, knowing that she would be much more insightful than the single track mind of his friend.

"It was much more than I could ever have hoped for, thankyou Max. I am almost positive we walked the entirety of Paris, ate every dish that has ever been created in the city and drank more wine than I thought possible. And to have shared it all with a patient, caring and loving man, made it all the more spectacular" Maria looked up through her lashes at Georg as she said this last statement.

Georg blushed slightly, not yet used to such compliments in public_…'but I suppose it does not count as being in public if it's in front of Max or the children'._

He heard Max chuckle aloud this time, and turned his attention back to his friend just as he said "Georg!...Patient!...Now that I cannot believe my dear Maria, no matter what you say."

Georg glared at him before seeing the humour and jest behind his smile. He just shook his head at his old friend, silently hoping that their friendship would never change. He extracted himself momentarily from Maria's embrace to shake Max's hand vigorously and pull him into a friendly embrace of back slapping and playful chest punching, all the while laughing at the shared humour that only they would ever truly understand.

"Good to have you back old friend" Max said sincerely. "I'm not sure how much longer I would have survived your children's boundless energy" he placed a hand on his chest above his heart, indicating the strain he had been under to keep up.

"Well you can thank Maria for their enthusiasm" Georg replied, while wrapping his arms around Maria once more.

"Yes well, as much as I enjoyed being 'fun Uncle Max' for a few weeks, I hand the reigns back over to you my dear" he said, and made a humorous bow to Maria and dipped his imaginary hat, before making his way into the house to finally rest.

Maria giggled at Max's dramatic exit and was grateful for his unspoken compliment of being able to 'handle' the children. She smiled up at Georg who had been watching her since Max had departed. He had a very peculiar look upon his face, which only Maria could decipher as love and adoration. She stood on her tip-toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Georg sighed and said "I love you, you know that don't you?"

"With all my heart and soul I know it, I feel it, and I return it in double my darling" she replied with all the honesty and true love she possessed for this man.

Georg leant down and placed a kiss upon her lips, returning the one she had given him, but with more passion, vigour, need and want than she was expecting. They only pulled apart when oxygen became necessary.

Maria was effectively rendered speechless and unable to move or feel her limbs, once again helpless under the power that he had over her.

Georg could see the effect he had on her and grinned a boyish grin of pure delight. He would never tire of being able to do this to her, nor of the effect she had on him in the same way. He could suddenly hear the children's voices, having forgotten momentarily of their presence inside. He knew they would come looking for them if they did not go in and join them.

Squeezing Maria's hand gently to recapture her attention and presence in the here and now, he said "I think we should go in before we have an audience join us back out here on the terrace my love."

Maria understood his meaning as the children's voices also broke through to her consciousness, to remind her of exactly where they were once again.

"We will have plenty of time for this later" he said, before leaning closer and whispering "I promise" sending another shiver of pleasure through her body.

Maria nodded, still unable to speak coherently yet.

"Let's go start our lives" he said to her, placing a kiss upon her temple once more, before placing her arm through his and taking the lead, head long into the rest of their lives.

_To be continued…_


	30. Plus one, and two, and three?

**CHAPTER 30: Plus one…and two…and three?**

Maria sat by their bedroom window and looked out over the expanse of the grounds of the Villa and sighed in contentment. She had been living happily in this house with her family of eight for a little over two years now, and she was content in her role as loving wife, mother and friend. She watched as her seven wonderful children ran between the trees and bushes looking about frantically before diving for cover, obviously playing a game of hide-and-go-seek.

She lolled her head from side to side as she rubbed her hand delicately and lovingly over her swollen stomach. She had grown suddenly and considerably bigger in the last few weeks, and was finding it difficult to keep up with the everyday running of the household, as well as the consistently high energy of the children. She looked down to where her hand rested upon her pregnant belly and sighed again.

"Someday you will be out there too, running about like crazed monkeys, vying for the best hiding place" Maria looked about to check that no one was around, before whispering to her stomach once more "I'll let you in on a little secret…the best spot is in the tree by the gazebo. Wouldn't want you starting off at a disadvantage against your brothers and sisters now" she giggled to herself and ran her hands over her stomach once more.

"Is that so?"

Maria started at the sound of a voice she was not expecting. She looked up to see Georg striding through the bedroom door towards her.

"I'll have to remember that the next time I join you and the children in a round of hide-and-go-seek" he said with a wicked and knowing wink.

"I didn't think anyone was around except for us" Maria said, indicating down to where her hands rested on her stomach. "You won't give us away now will you Daddy?" She looked up at him with her most innocent of gazes, batting her eyelids for effect.

Georg came and stood beside her, immediately falling for her charms, saying "I wouldn't dream of it darling" before placing a kiss upon her head. He sat down beside her and took her hands in his, gazing into her eyes and noting a hint of tiredness behind her look of pure love. "And how are you all doing today?" he asked, as he leant down and placed a loving kiss upon her stomach.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he lingered over her stomach, joy and love blooming throughout her body. Maria was constantly reminded of just how much she loved this man and how much he loved her. Since they had declared their love to one another those few short years ago, she had never felt as though she had made the wrong decision, or that their love was not true and strong. They had been through a lot to get to where they were sitting at this very moment, and through it all Georg had shown her the love and adoration he had that day out on the grass, teaching her to walk again. And he had every night and every day since.

A small kick to the abdomen pulled her from her reverie, and she felt Georg jump slightly beside her. She looked down at him, with his face still close to her stomach, and saw the broad smile across his lips. He had felt the kick as well, and now had a hand firmly against the spot that had visibly 'popped' at the nudge, patiently waiting for the next foot or hand to strike once again.

Minutes passed by without another movement, and Georg was growing anxious at having missed the opportunity to feel his child move. He began to whisper words of 'encouragement' close to Maria's stomach, hoping that they could hear his voice and try to reach out to him.

Maria merely watched on with humour at her husbands repeated attempts to coax the baby into doing what he wanted. She patiently placed a hand on his shoulder and happily allowed him to continue, turning her gaze to look out the window once more.

Soon Georg's words and gentle touch were lost in the distance as Maria reminisced about the day she had told Georg that she was pregnant.

* * *

_Maria sat in the Doctor's office wringing her hands together in worry, anticipation, excitement…and a whole multitude of other emotions._

_She had been feeling off colour for the past few weeks but had put it down to having just nursed seven sick children back to health from a bout of the flu, and thinking that she may have just caught the same. But when she had been ill for a week longer than any of the children, and not looking as though she was close to feeling any better, Georg had put his foot down and insisted she go to the Doctor._

_..._

"_Maria I will not stand by quietly while you continue to vomit every morning, hardly eat a thing during the day, and continue to be exhausted no matter how much sleep you get" Georg practically shouted at her one morning, about a fortnight after she had begun to feel ill._

_She was stood by the basin in the bathroom holding a cool cloth to her face after just having thrown up in the toilet for the second time that morning. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes at the sound of her husband's harsh words, but she did not let them escape. She had been so emotional over the past few weeks and she did not want to breakdown in front of him again, as she knew this would just add evidence to his case. She quickly dabbed away her tears with the cloth still in her hand, before turning to face him._

_She gasped when she looked into his eyes. The pain that she saw staring back at her broke her heart into a million pieces. She had never seen Georg look so helpless, so worried…so scared. She instantly went to him, dropping the cloth on the floor as she threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly. She could feel the tension through his shoulders and the stiffness in his arms as he wrapped them around her waist._

_They just held each other in silence for a few minutes, both wanting to soothe the emotions of the other that they had seen portrayed in their gaze._

_Georg was the first to break the silence, wanting to make Maria understand, and apologise for his sudden outburst._

"_Darling I'm sorry for shouting the way I did, I'm just so worried for you. To see you like this, well it just reminds me of…" he trailed off and shifted his gaze downwards at his last words, unable, and unwilling, to express his one and only concern._

_Maria understood his fears immediately and realised how foolish she had been in her continuous disregard for Georg's repeated and persistent attempts and pleading to get her to see a Doctor. She pulled him closer, trying to portray her understanding and remorse._

"_Oh Georg, I'm so sorry. I didn't think…I should have realised…I'm so sorry" she said over and over, knowing that her words meant little, but that is all she had at this moment._

_He squeezed her tighter to him, grateful for her understanding of his reaction and incessant want for her to be well. He couldn't stand it if he stood by and watched her get worse, and not have done something from the beginning…'not again, not this time' he thought to himself, thinking of what he should have done for Agathe._

"_It's alright my darling" Georg pulled back slightly to look Maria in the eyes "I know how stubborn you can be" he said with a wink and a chuckle._

_Maria would have hit him as she usually would at a comment like this (all in jest of course), but she would let him have this one, knowing that he was merely trying to lighten his mood, and she was happy to assist in that._

"_Just promise me that you WILL go and see the Doctor" he said in all seriousness now, gazing deeper into her eyes to portray his firm stance on the issue. He was not going to let her go until she agreed, he had already decided…'even if we have to stand here all night!'_

_The look of fear and pain that she had seen earlier was enough to break her resolve, but the look that he was giving her now persuaded her beyond refute that she would acquiesce to his request._

"_I promise" she said, maintaining his gaze so that he knew she was being sincere._

_Georg sighed with relief._

"_Thankyou" he whispered, fighting back his emotions once again. He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips several times, before releasing her and leading her to join the rest of their family for breakfast._

_..._

_And so here she now sat, anxiously waiting for the Doctor. Having explained to him all of her symptoms and having some tests done, she sat in the chair on the opposite side of his desk, in the clinical looking room, alone. She had thought it would be just a matter of her telling him how she had been feeling for the past few weeks, that the children had just come through having the flu, and he would confirm her theory that she was suffering from the same. But the Doctor had insisted on running a few tests to rule out anything else before he could make his final diagnosis._

_A look that Maria had seen pass across his face briefly when he had said this, did nothing to quell her sudden fears that things may be much more serious than she had thought._

_The door of the office opened and closed behind her, and then the Doctor strode past her and sat behind his desk, papers in hand. He flicked through them a few times, making sure he had read the results correctly before looking up at Maria, his expression unreadable._

_Maria unconsciously drew in a deep breath and braced herself against the back of the chair, preparing for the worst._

"_Well I can say for sure it is not the flu" the Doctor said in his usual clinical, authoritative tone._

'_NOT THE FLU!' A whole manner of diagnosis ran through Maria's head in a second. Tears began to form in her eyes, as dread and worry began to overwhelm her at the possibility of having to break bad news to her husband._

_The Doctor must have registered the look of panic on her face, as he began to shake his head and smiled slightly._

"_Nothing to fret about my dear" he said "You are pregnant. Congratulations, you are going to have a baby!" He chuckled slightly at the quick change of her expression from complete concern and fear to utter surprise and shock._

_The tears that had formed in her eyes initially out of worry, now fell freely out of joy and happiness._

'_A BABY!' she thought to herself. All coherent and sensible thought of the when and the how long, and all other logical questions at such an announcement, had completely escaped her mind._

_The Doctor understood her state of shock…'as happens with most women when they are first told they are expecting'…and so gently coaxed her back to reality by telling her that she should go home and share the happy news with her husband and family, and he would schedule them in for another appointment tomorrow so he could do a full examination and go over the finer details of due dates, etcetera._

_Maria felt as though she was floating, rather than walking, as she stepped out of the Doctor's office to a waiting Franz. She didn't even notice his greeting nod or him opening the car door for her. She was beyond happy to even notice anything at that moment._

'_A baby' she thought again, and then she began to think about what that truly meant. The crib, the clothes, the feeding, the tiny hands and feet, picking a name, late nights…another child to love. And then it dawned on her…although she and Georg had discussed having more children in the past and he seemed thrilled with the idea, what if he thought it was too soon, what if the timing wasn't right. She thought about the threat of the Nazi's that had become all too real and prominent in recent months, and worried that this may be enough of a reason for Georg not to want to bring another child into the world just yet. 'What if he isn't happy?' was her last thought as they pulled into the driveway of the Villa._

_..._

_Georg was in his study trying to focus on the business that had been piling up over the past few weeks while he had been helping Maria with the children while they were sick. He had managed about 20 minutes of productive work, but then his thoughts about Maria and her Doctor's appointment this morning had taken over, and he found himself merely shuffling and moving paper's around on his desk rather than reading and sorting them._

_He glanced at the clock for the tenth time in the past five minutes, knowing that Maria should be arriving home soon. He stood abruptly and began to pace, mentally preparing himself for the news that he so dreaded it could be._

_He was on his fifth lap of his study when he heard the door knob turn, knowing that it could only be Maria…'Only she entered now without knocking.' He turned to face the door and tried to control the worry that he knew was plastered across his face. He didn't want to make her more upset than she needed to be if it had been bad news._

_Maria stepped through the door and closed it behind her, all the while keeping her gaze downwards and away from his searching eyes. She didn't move more than a few paces from the door, still unsure of how she was going to tell him and what his reaction might be._

_Georg took her actions to be of the worst possible reason and instantly ran to her, wrapping his arms securely around her, wanting to take any of the pain he could by physically pressing her into him, squeezing the burden from her. Tears welled in his eyes, but he fought them back, knowing that he had to be strong no matter the diagnosis, no matter the outcome. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt as they had the day before, and it broke his heart just the same._

"_Oh my darling, I'm so sorry. Everything will be alright. We will get through this together" he whispered into her ear and placed soft kisses on her temple, not knowing the true reason for her tears._

_Maria composed herself enough to lift her face to his, wanting to reassure him that it was not bad news, but still feeling unsure if that was completely true for him once she had told him._

_Georg frowned a little at the look in her eyes, not seeing the sadness he had expected, but more contemplation and indecisiveness. He was about to ask her about this when she smiled slightly, confusing him even further. Georg began to worry that the news had been so incredibly terrible that she had fallen into some kind of mental and emotional break._

"_Maria, darling, please…what is it? What did the Doctor tell you?" he asked urgently, slightly shaking her head that he now held in his hands._

_Maria swallowed audibly, clearing her throat of the last of her tears and braced herself for Georg's reaction to the news._

"_Georg the Doctor ran some tests to rule out anything else that it could be, other than the flu" she said, wanting to explain everything before jumping right in with the news. "It is not the flu" she said, using almost exactly the same words as the Doctor._

_Georg's emotions turned back to worry and concern as she said this, pulling her back against his chest and kissing her temple once again, thinking that it must have been something much worse._

_As much as Maria enjoyed this contact, she wanted to put Georg out of his misery even more, and so pulled back from his embrace and took his hands in hers, dropping her gaze once again._

_Georg stood squeezing her hands in support, knowing that no matter what she told him next he would always stay by her side._

"_Georg the Doctor told me that I'm…that we're…I'm pregnant" she said on an exhaled breath, still not looking into his eyes._

_It was only at the tightening of his hands around hers that she risk a peek at his face, and what she saw both surprised and relieved her. He had tears in his eyes and a broad grin on his face. He was the happiest she had seen him since they declared their love for one another on that fateful day._

_He immediately scooped her into his arms and began to spin her around, all the while laughing through his tears of joy and happiness. As he placed her back on her feet, Georg took her face in his hands once more and kissed her passionately, wanting to express his love for her, and now their new baby, through this simple contact._

_They only pulled apart when they were both short of breath, resting their foreheads against one another's, wanting to maintain as much contact as possible._

_When Georg had regained his breath…and his ability to speak…he began to bombard Maria with questions._

"_When darling? How far along are you? Is all well with you and the baby? I'm not crushing you am I?"_

_Maria didn't have time to even formulate a response in her head let alone make a sound in between each question._

"_Georg, Georg, slow down, slow down. I'm not going to drop this baby in the next 5 minutes" she stated jokingly, but evidently getting her point across, as he ceased in his rapid fire questions._

"_Truth be told darling, I don't know the answer to any of your questions. I was too caught up in the shock and joy of the news that I wasn't in the right mind to even think to ask such things of the Doctor. But he has made us an appointment to see him tomorrow so he can do a full examination, and then we shall know a lot more" she said, reassuringly. "The one answer I do know is that 'no' you were not crushing me, so feel free to continue to hold me as much as you like" she winked at him, meaning that she wanted to be back in his loving embrace._

_They sat in companionable silence in one another's arms for a while, before Maria looked up from her position resting against his chest and asked "So I take it that you are happy with the news Georg?"_

"_HAPPY?!" he practically shouted, but not in an angry tone. "How could I not be happy my darling? This…" he said, while placing a hand to her still flat abdomen "is the best news I could ever hear coming from your lips. And I hope to hear it again and again in the future" he said, kissing her tenderly on the lips. _

_He only meant for the kiss to be a quick tender gesture, but passion overtook the both of them in that moment, and Georg soon found himself lying on top of Maria on the black leather couch in his study, unbuttoning her blouse and kissing his way down her neck. He could feel her tugging the back of his shirt from his trousers, urging him on in his actions._

_A loud bang from somewhere in the house startled them both back to reality, and Georg knew that this was probably not the best, or most private place, for this. Reluctantly he looked down at her and said "Darling, I think we should save this for later when there is not the possibility of the children crashing through the door, or the housekeeper walking in unannounced."_

_Maria nodded her head, agreeing without words, that it would be beyond embarrassing to be caught in the middle of the day, in the middle of her husband's study, kissing and hugging and…other things._

_While sitting on the edge of the couch and straightening their clothes and doing up buttons, Maria had a sudden thought._

"_Darling, when should we tell the children?"_

* * *

Another certifiable kick to the ribs bought Maria out of her reverie. Georg was still crouched close to her stomach with his hand gently lying in wait. She knew he had felt the nudge of the little body inside, from the look of excitement and surprise upon his face.

He grinned wildly at having felt his baby move, and although he knew that Maria felt it all the time, he couldn't help but look up at her to have her share in the joy.

She smiled down at him and ran one hand through his hair while placing the other atop his on her stomach.

"Now come on little one, join your brother or sister in the game of soccer that's going on in there" Georg said cheekily to her belly.

Maria laughed out loud at his persistent attempts to get both the babies to kick her at the same time.

"Georg they will not listen to you…they like me better than you" she said wickedly but with humour.

Georg sat up at this retort, one which she had used many times before, knowing full well it provoked him.

"Well we will just see about that once they are out of there" he said, pointing to her oversized stomach carrying their twins "and wanting their nappy changed and to be fed, now won't we?" He crossed his arms and huffed like a petulant school boy who didn't want to eat his vegetables.

Maria moved precariously (and as much as she could without assistance) closer to his side, knowing just how to make up for her 'hurtful' comment. She gently wrapped her arms around him, as far as she could reach with the obstacle of her belly sticking out in the way, and leant up towards his ear.

"I'm sorry darling, you know I can't help but take a jibe at your expense" she said sincerely. "Besides, I know for certain that they will love you just as much as they love me once they are born."

Georg seemed to soften at her words, but not completely, as he mumbled sulkily "How do you know?"

"Because, contrary to what I say, they do actually listen to you! Have you not been teaching them how to play soccer with my insides these past 8 months?" she said, now a little sulkily herself.

Georg chuckled at this, knowing there was something to what she was saying, and knowing that his twins would love him just as his seven other children already did. But he was still a little hurt by Maria's comment, and so refused to return her embrace.

"Oh come on darling. I'm sorry" she said again. "Is there any way…I can make it up…to you?" she whispered as she moved closer to his ear and began to nibble on his earlobe.

And within an instant he had forgiven her, and they were making up in the way they both enjoyed so much.

**THE END.**


End file.
